Conference Affair
by The Emperor of Dreams
Summary: After leaving crime behind, Shego has worked hard to build a new career as a private security consultant. Now her comfortable routine is about to be disrupted by a fiery redhead who was part of the life she thought she'd left behind. When Shego finds herself unexpectedly drawn to her old enemy, she has to decide between her career, and risking it all for a chance at happiness. Kigo
1. The great pretender

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Kim Possible or related characters.

* * *

 **The great pretender**

Shego watched the two women at the restaurant table with concern. The women were well-matched; both of them young, attractive, and nicely dressed. They were evidently enjoying each other's company, judging by the animated conversation and frequent bursts of laughter. Shego knew both of them. The blonde sitting with her back towards her was an employee of Future Ways, the technology firm currently renting her services. The redhead she knew from way back, even if she hadn't seen her in person for some years.

Shego walked up to the table. Before she could speak up, the redhead looked up at her with a smile and said, "Hi, Shego."

The other woman turned to face her, taken aback. "Oh, Miss Green. Good evening." She looked a little puzzled.

"Good evening, Miss Winters, Miss Possible," Shego said.

"Is there some problem?"

"I was just wondering if you were aware of who your dinner companion is working for?"

"Kim... Miss Possible is working as a PR representative for Possible Solutions. Their booth is quite near ours."

"Miss Possible is currently under a freelance contract with the Department of Justice, which, as you no doubt recall, is conducting a completely spurious investigation into Future Ways."

"Is that true?" Miss Winters turned back to Kim with a hurt expression. The redhead gave her a guilty grin.

"I wish I could say no."

"So all this attention, it was just a ruse to get close to me so you could dig up some dirt on my employer?"

"Cindy, it's not like that. I haven't been lying to you. I like your company. I like you."

"Stop... just stop. Don't try to talk to me anymore." Miss Winters got up and hurriedly left the restaurant. She paused for a moment at the door to look back at the table. Kim looked after her wistfully.

"Thanks a lot for breaking up my date, Shego."

"If you weren't trying to cozy up to my wards, there wouldn't be a problem." Shego paused for a while. "Was that what it looked like? Were you really leading her on like that? I find it hard to believe DOJ told you to seduce potential witnesses."

"No, they didn't tell me to do that." Kim gave Shego a mischievous grin. "But they didn't tell me I couldn't do that, either. I figured if I had to cozy up to someone, it might as well be someone attractive." She sighed. "She probably won't even talk to me anymore."

"How far were you prepared to go? Would you have slept with her?" The concept made Shego a little uncomfortable.

"Hello, did you even see her? You bet your sweet ass I would have slept with her." Kim looked at Shego for a moment, the continued. "It can't be that much of a shock to you. I'm pretty sure my orientation is public knowledge."

"I don't trust everything I read in the papers."

"I appreciate that. And just for the record, that Hollywood orgy rumor is totally made up. I only slept with one person that night. But it was a woman, so that one is true."

Shego didn't know how to respond. She remembered Kim as a high school kid. It was jarring to think of her as a sexually active young woman—and a queer woman, at that.

"Come on, sit down," Kim said, indicating the seat vacated by Miss Winters.

"Uh, I don't know if that's a good idea."

"Hey, you're the one who chased my date away. The least you can do is keep me company. Besides, we already ordered; it'd be a shame to let the meal go to waste."

Shego was torn. She was a little uneasy with the situation, and they were, once again, on different sides. On the other hand, Kim had been a constant presence in her life for a long time, and she wouldn't mind finding out what she'd done with herself for the past few years. It was her curiosity that won out in the end, possibly aided by the puppy-dog eyes Kim was giving her. Besides, she was the head of security for Future Ways at this trade show. If they didn't trust her to not give out anything to the investigators, they shouldn't have hired her in the first place.

"Okay, fine. But you pay for the dinner."

Kim bit her lip. "Mm. Will I get anything out of it?"

"Sorry, Cupcake, but I don't swing that way."

"Then maybe you should reconsider using those old pet names. They come across a little different in this situation."

Shego grunted in response. She'd already come to that conclusion, only a second too late.

"So, 'Miss Green', huh?"

"Eh, it's my stage name. Works as well as any."

"How is the life on the straight," Kim said, pausing to take a dramatic sigh, "and narrow treating you?"

"I keep busy. There's good money in private security, and I do have unique insight."

"Mm. And you're quite willing to work for dirty companies, too."

"Don't go making any baseless accusations. You don't have a shred of evidence of any wrongdoing by Future Ways."

"Not yet, but by the end of this expo, I will."

"You're delusional. And how do your brothers feel about you using their company as a cover, anyway?"

"Hey, I do legitimate consultant work for them. It's not like they're unhappy to have someone with my contacts doing promotional work. Although to be honest, I think my parents asked them to give me the contract. They're worried I'll starve due to my dissolute lifestyle." Kim huffed. "Like I couldn't take care of myself. It's just that nine to five doesn't really suit me. This freelance problem solver thing is so much better."

"You do seem to know your way around the exhibition floor. You've done these things before?"

"Ooh, somebody's been keeping an eye on me. Are you sure you're not interested?"

"It's my job to keep an eye on you DOJ stooges."

"Ouch, that hurts. Yeah, I do these things every once in a while. They can be quite fun. Manning the booth gets a little boring, but there's some cool presentations sometimes, and you often meet interesting people." Kim sighed. "I really liked Cindy, and not just for her looks. She's really sharp. We had some good discussions about some recent developments in nanofabrication techniques."

Shego gave Kim a sharp look.

"Oh, don't look so concerned. No company secrets were discussed. But if you can't talk general theory with people outside your lab every once in a while, you'll never get anywhere."

"You really understand that stuff? I thought you just did PR."

"Hey, I is a smart girl. I went to a university and everything. You think I wanted to be the only one in the family without a doctorate to my name?"

"Wait, you're a Dr. Possible now?"

"Yup." Kim sipped her drink nonchalantly. "It's a family tradition. No big."

"Huh. I guess you've been busy the past few years."

"Yeah, kinda. It wasn't too bad. Ron was busy doing his own thing, and I didn't feel comfortable doing dangerous missions solo, so I had time to study." Kim looked at her. "Not that there would have been a lot of missions, it's been pretty quiet since the Lorwardians."

"Yeah, the invasion took the fun out of world domination plans for quite a few of the big players, and the ones that tried got taken down hard. I'm not sure there's anyone of the old guard left, except maybe Gemini and his W.E.E.. I just took my presidential pardon and walked away."

"I hope you kept your costume. I always rather liked it." Kim's expression didn't leave any questions on what she meant. Shego couldn't answer her on account of a sudden coughing fit.

"So how's life been since you got out of the villain game?"

"Private security isn't so bad, as long as I steer clear of the people looking for a 'full-service bodyguard'. Some of my European pardons are conditional, and aggravated assault would probably void them, even if I was the aggravated party. It's not worth losing my favorite vacation spots."

"Oh, god, I get those offers, too. Back when I was a squeaky clean teen no-one would have dared, but for some reason people seem to think that me being openly bi means I'm ready for anything." Kim took a sip of her aperitif. "I mean, I am open to a lot of things with the right person, but there's a time and a place, people."

"And that would be college, huh?"

Kim smiled. "I didn't have any time for cheerleading, which was a drag, but I did have some time for cheerleaders. And a footballer. And cute serious college boys and girls. So I guess it kinda was."

"Wow, Kim," Shego said, taken aback. "It's a wonder you got any studying done."

Shego paused for a moment as a waiter brought out the dishes. To his credit, he didn't even bat an eye at Kim having changed her dinner partner on the fly. The pause was well-timed: Shego didn't think it would have been polite to call Kim a slut to her face. She took a bite out of the salmon laid before her. It was very good.

"So was it in college you discovered you liked girls, too?" That was the usual story, right?

"No, I figured it out in high school. I tried to ignore it at first, since I was rather invested in being a basic, average girl. It was usually pretty easy if I had some hot guy to drool after, but some girls were just too damn sexy to ignore."

"Who was the first girl you noticed? Someone on the cheerleading squad?" Shego was interested despite herself. She'd never thought that Kim was anything but resolutely straight, back then.

Rather than answer her, Kim just looked at her with a faint smile, her head resting on her hand and mischief playing in her big green eyes. It took Shego a while to get what she was trying to communicate. Her eyes widened at the realization.

"What? You've got to be kidding!"

"Why is it so hard to believe? You were a mysterious and alluring older woman; fit, skilled, exotically beautiful, and more than a little dangerous. I used to fantasize about you."

"Used to, right?" This was not a revelation Shego was comfortable hearing.

"Well, the constant put-downs and you trying to take my head off were kind of a turn-off. I grew to resent you after a while."

"Um," Shego said. Somehow that didn't make her feel any better.

"But, towards the end, when our encounters were becoming more like clocking in at the office than murderous brawls, I began to warm up to you again. Especially after you saved my life, twice."

"I just wanted to be the one to finally bring you down. I'd have felt cheated if it was somebody else."

"Yeah, that would be much more convincing if you'd ever actually tried to make good on the threat. If it was a threat. I can still remember your words exactly: 'next time, you're mine.' I can tell you that raised my heart rate. I might have let you have me, too."

Shego didn't know what to say to that, so she had another bite of the fish.

"You know, this is pretty good salmon," Shego said, hoping to change the topic, and took a sip of wine to wash the fish down.

"I like seafood, too," Kim said with a salacious grin. Shego choked on her drink.

"You have a dirty mind, Shego," Kim said, much too amused.

"You're the one who just implied lesbian sex!"

"You're the one who jumped to that conclusion. Is there something you want to tell me?"

There were, in fact, several things Shego wanted to tell Kim right then, but since she had a reputation to uphold these days she decided not to. Her current client probably wouldn't want her to instigate a brawl in a restaurant, and the contract at least paid pretty good, even if it had some less attractive features.

Shego realized she was letting Kim get to her. In a way the situation was a reversal of their meetings in the years past. Shego had got a lot of mileage out of teasing and taunting the less experienced and charmingly earnest young hero, even if the nature of the teasing was very different. She supposed this was Kim getting some payback. She probably didn't mean half the things she said; she'd just noticed that the subject matter made Shego uncomfortable and pounced on the perceived weakness. She just needed to stop raising to the bait.

"Nope. I'm just here to get a free meal out of you." Shego emphasized her point by devouring more of her salmon. "But maybe you can claim it as an expense?"

"Totally. I'm distracting Future Ways' head of security, leaving the field wide open for the other investigators."

"Nice try, Kimmie, but I have enough manpower to cover your bumbling colleagues. I think it's safe to assume you're the most competent of the bunch."

"Flattery will definitely get you somewhere." Kim again had that sparkle in her eye. Shego decided to ignore it.

"Meanwhile, you, their star freelancer, are stuck here with me. I think my clients will take that exchange."

"You're kind of implying that you're less valuable than me. I didn't think you did modesty."

"I'm less critical to my side than you are to yours. We here in the private sector can actually afford to pay real salaries and therefore employ competent people."

"Well, the government investigators are more dedicated than your mercenaries since they work for reasons other than a mere paycheck."

"Aren't you a kind of mercenary here, Miss Freelancer?"

"I don't work for the highest bidder, I choose my clients based on the worthiness of the cause."

"And who judges the worthiness, you?"

"Well, obviously, since I do the choosing." Kim gave her a pitying glance. Shego supposed that was fair enough.

"Do you actually make money with this gig?"

"It's a living. I admit it wasn't an easy thing for me to start charging for my help, but a girl's got to eat, you know? I still do humanitarian relief work and stuff like that pro bono, and if I really think someone deserves my help I'll charge a dollar, but a surprisingly large number of people are willing and able to pay for my work."

"Yeah, you know, that is how the rest of the humanity operates. With your skills you could command the kind of money I did in my mercenary days."

"I don't do your sort of work. I'm not in it for the money, Shego. As long as I have enough to live on, I just want to help as many people as I can."

"I thought you might have outgrown your idealism a little."

"I just want to make the world a better place. Is that such a terrible thing?"

"No. But you know what, I don't really believe you. You're obviously pretty smart, Doctor Possible. You could have dedicated your life to curing cancer or something, but here you are, playing cops and robbers and pretending to try to chat me up. You're in this for your own amusement."

"There are lots of ways to help. I can pick something that's fun for me."

"And this is fun for you?"

"Well, it could be more fun." Kim waggled her eyebrows at her, as if worried she had been too subtle. Shego rolled her eyes.

"I have trouble believing you're actually this oversexed."

"I'm not oversexed. I have a healthy sexual appetite entirely appropriate for a young woman." Kim took a bite of her food in a manner that made Shego wonder just what level Kim considered healthy.

"I think you're just undersexed," Kim said. "But I can help you with that."

"Yeah, not going to happen."

Kim wasn't entirely wrong, though. Shego couldn't recall the last time she'd gotten laid. One night stands had lost their allure some time ago, and her current career didn't really leave her with a lot of opportunities to pursue anything more substantive. It didn't matter; Shego had long since concluded that romance just wasn't for her.

"I think you're sabotaging yourself here, working against your own interest."

"I'm not interested in women."

"You wouldn't be the first person to be wrong about that."

Shego decided she didn't need to sit here listening to this. "Thank you for the dinner, Kimmie, but I think I must bid you good night. I need my beauty sleep."

"Understandable, at your age."

"Excuse me?"

"Well, you are a lady of a certain age."

"I'm in my twenties!"

"Technically."

"What happened to the flattery?"

"It was getting me nowhere fast."

"Are you... are you negging me?"

"No! That would be low. I think you're pretty hot, for an older woman."

Yeah, Kim was definitely out to rattle her, and she'd let her get to her again. Just when she'd thought she had Kim's game figured out, she caught her off guard again by switching gears. Perhaps she could turn things around on Kim?

"I think I liked it better when you were buttering me up."

"Nah, I wouldn't do that. Butter isn't fun to lick. Whipped cream, now, or chocolate... speaking of which, don't you want dessert? I know I do."

Okay, she should have seen that coming. Shego had a headache, and she didn't think it was from the one glass of wine.

"Is there anything on the list you won't make a dirty comment about?"

"You mean: is there anything you won't make a dirty association about? Your mind is constantly on sex, Shego. I think you need to get laid." Kim once again flashed her that mischievous grin. "Lucky for you, I love helping people in need."

"I'll just have something without a lot of calories. I need to watch my figure."

"I can do that for you."

"You're getting kinda predictable, Kimmie."

"Yeah. Well, I'm going to get something that's bad for me, but sinfully sweet... are you sure you're off the menu?"

"Yes, Kimmie."

"Alas. Chocolate it is."

Shego ate her fruit salad while watching Kim enviously. She was pretty sure Kim exaggerated her reactions to the hot fudge sundae for her benefit, but she still wanted some. Fruit salad. When did she become the kind of person who ordered fruit salad for dessert?

"Can I have your cherry?" Kim said, presumably to meet a quota.

"I'm afraid you're a decade late, Kimmie."

"Yeah, but you've never been with a girl before. I could take your lesbian virginity."

Somewhere earlier in the conversation Shego might have been shocked, but by now she took it in stride.

"What happened to innuendo, Kimmie? That was a little more explicit than your material so far."

"Was I out of line?"

"You've been out of line for the last twenty minutes."

"And yet you're still here."

She was. Why was she still here? It wasn't because she wanted to be hit on by Kim. It wasn't the free meal, either. She had wanted to talk with Kim, to find out what she'd been doing. Or was it just to spend some time with her? It was funny, the way nostalgia worked. She and Kim had never been friends; in fact, they had been enemies. However, Kim was still a familiar face from the past, and Shego had experienced a little thrill at seeing her again. Their conflicts in the past seemed less important than the fact they had a shared history.

"I assure you it's not because of your come-ons, but despite them."

"Whatever you need to tell yourself, Shego."

"Are you going to get the check?"

"You're really going to make me pay?"

"I said I would, and I'm a woman of my word."

"Yeah, right. Fine, I'll pick up the tab since you were my date." Kim flagged down their waiter. "You know, if I'm paying, you don't really need to stick around."

That was true. Shego had merely sat down for a moment to catch up. She was under no obligation to stay, even though it seemed a little rude to just walk away. Of course, somebody needed to keep an eye on Kim.

"Are you trying to get rid of me, Kimmie? Maybe so you could slip away to do some snooping? It's not going to happen."

"Curses, you saw right through me. Well, I guess you have no choice but to stick close to me." Shego wondered if she'd just talked herself into doing what Kim wanted her to do.

After taking care of their bill, Kim got up from her seat. It gave Shego a better look at her chosen attire, which was a rather slinky little black dress. It made Shego feel under-dressed in her professionally conservative dark jacket and skirt. Kim was wearing fairly tall red heels, definitely not something she wore in the exhibition hall. It wasn't for those kinds of exhibitions.

"Do you always bring these kinds of clothes to these events?"

"Well, you never know when you might get lucky."

"Do you make a habit of conference affairs?"

"You know how it is for us busy young professionals. You grab your romance where you can find it."

Shego didn't feel like she could blame Kim. Her current lifestyle didn't really leave room for love, but sometimes, in her weaker moments, she wished romance would find her, nonetheless.

Shego followed Kim outside. Kim shivered a little when a breeze caught them, and for a fleeting moment Shego felt an absurd impulse to offer Kim her jacket. She shook it off. It wasn't like she was actually her date.

"Not really dressed for the hour, are you, Pumpkin?"

"You could always keep me warm if you wanted to, Shego."

"I'm afraid you'll just have to live with your choices."

It wasn't a long walk to the hotel. Shego opened the door for Kim, since she was busy hugging herself for warmth. Kim collected her key from the reception desk. Shego had never surrendered hers.

"Walk me to my room?"

"Well, I want to make sure that's where you're actually headed."

"Yeah, that sounds plausible enough." Kim called an elevator. "Do you honestly believe I'll sneak out to snoop in this getup?"

"I wouldn't put it past you. I wouldn't put it past you to have some high-tech stealth-suit in your purse, either."

"Oh, so you are worried about physical security more than social engineering? Somebody brought something incriminating along, huh?"

"I'm worried your people will use a disconcertingly broad surveillance mandate to attempt to illegitimately access proprietary information."

"Ooh, you certainly sound like a professional."

"That's why I get paid the big bucks," Shego said as she followed Kim into the elevator.

"Do you want to pat me down to make sure I don't have any sneaky gadgets on me?"

Shego eyed Kim up and down. "I really doubt you could hide anything under that dress."

"You'd be surprised."

For the entire trip up, Kim stood just a little closer to Shego than was entirely appropriate. Shego decided to not raise to the bait and stood her ground. Despite her constant corny come-ons, so far Kim had not attempted to touch her without leave, and Shego didn't think she would start now. Shego kept her eyes fixed on the doors after getting an inadvertent glimpse down Kim's cleavage, generously displayed by the sweetheart neckline. She was pretty sure Kim hadn't noticed, since she wasn't teasing her about stealing a look.

"You're very tense. Would you like a massage?"

"Not from you. I don't trust you."

"You wound me, Shego."

The elevator stopped, and Shego followed Kim into the corridor. Kim's door wasn't far away.

"Well, this is me," Kim said, although she must have known Shego knew it very well. "Would you like to come inside for a nightcap?"

"No thanks, Kimmie."

"Your loss."

"Good night, Kimmie. Have a cold shower and go to sleep."

"You know those don't really help, right?" Kim slipped inside her room. "Sweet dreams, Shego. I'll see you tomorrow."

Of that, there was very little doubt. Kim was the biggest threat among the investigators at the expo, and somebody needed to keep an eye on her. Knowing how slippery the girl could be, Shego was loath to delegate that duty to her minions. She couldn't watch her all the hours of the day, though. Shego called her second in command and requested somebody to watch Kim's door for the night. Kim could still slip away via the balcony, but there was little she could realistically do about that. All she could do was try to limit Kim's options and keep a close eye on the critical assets.

On her way to her room Shego was troubled by the look in Kim's eyes as she closed the door. She'd given her mischievous and even leering looks throughout the dinner, but that final bright-eyed look had been different. There had been warmth in it that made Shego uneasy. She had thought Kim had merely been teasing her, but now she wondered if Kim might actually be interested.

* * *

When Shego made it to her room, she found Miss Winters waiting for her.

"Miss Green," she said. "I just want you to know I had no idea Kim... Miss Possible was a government investigator, and I want to assure you that I didn't tell her anything that would be against the interests of Future Ways."

Shego looked at the woman. She was very attractive, and if Kim hadn't indicated otherwise, Shego would have assumed she was hired for that reason alone. Her looks were probably still the reason she was at the expo rather than back at the labs. Shego suspected her shoulder-length hair was only dyed blonde.

She wore the same clothes as she had at the date, and Shego wondered how long she'd been waiting. She hadn't dressed up quite to to the extent Kim had; the white silk blouse and the modest heels were probably what she wore to work. The tight skirt looked a little too short for a professional environment, but it wasn't impossible she'd been asked to wear it at the booth.

"I believe you, Miss Winters. It's unlikely you have the sort of information she's looking for. She likely hoped you'd introduce her to somebody on the business side."

"Please, call me Cindy." Still she lingered, nervous.

"You're not in any trouble. Just be careful for the rest of our stay here."

"I will." She stood silent for a while, her eyes cast down. Then she suddenly faced Shego. "I can't believe she'd do something like that to me. She seemed so nice."

"Miss Winters, uh, Cindy... I'm not sure Kimmie's interest in you was entirely professional. She, ah, seemed a little taken by you." Shego wasn't sure why she was defending Kim.

"Kimmie, huh?"

"Miss Possible. We have a history." Shego noted that Miss Winters's eyes widened at that, and she realized how the phrase might be interpreted under the circumstances. "Not that kind of history. I used to be on the wrong side of the law and faced her a lot, back in the day."

"Oh. I heard something about your past, but I don't really follow that sort of news."

"Sic transit gloria mundi. I used to be the most wanted woman in the world."

"Well," Miss Winters said, looking her up and down and smiling, "I can believe that."

Was she hitting on her? First Kim and now Miss Winters.

"Anyway, did you have any other concerns, Miss Winters?"

"Ah, no. Is there going to be something on my record?"

"No, I don't see any reason there should be. Good night."

Shego opened her door and entered while Miss Winters said her goodbyes. She closed the door and rested her head against it for a while. She suspected this was going to be a long week.


	2. Let's forget the past

**Let's forget the past**

Shego entered the hotel cafeteria in search of breakfast. Scanning the room she spotted Kim sitting with a scrawny young man, both wearing Possible Solutions t-shirts. Apparently the company had decided on a less formal look than most of the participants at the expo. Kim wore hers better. Kim waved at her the moment she noticed her.

Shego stepped up to the buffet table and collected a fried egg, croissants, and a cup of coffee. She looked around for a free table. Kim again waved at her, then crooked her finger in an invitation, accompanied by a smile. Shego gave a mental shrug and walked up to join her.

"Morning, Shego. This is Paul, he's going to be manning the booth with me. Paul, this is Miss Green, the head of security for Future Ways."

"Morning," Shego said.

"The final member of our team, Stacy, is still asleep; she'll be covering for me when I'm at the presentation this afternoon. We pretty much take turns at the booth. Poor Paul here is stuck sitting there the entire day." Poor Paul also didn't have much to say, apparently.

"You don't really need to give me your itinerary, Kimmie."

"I'm just trying to make it easier for you to stalk me," Kim said, but with a smile.

Paul perked up at the comment. Shego noticed that he was checking her out. He was trying to be circumspect about it, but not with much success. Shego wasn't sure what was so enchanting about her fairly conservative shirt and jacket.

"Don't confuse your Nerdlinger, Kimmie. I'm just keeping you under surveillance so you won't have an opportunity to harass any Future Ways employees."

"I don't harass people."

"You harassed me."

"I think you liked it. You could have left any time." It seemed Kim was still unrepentant.

Shego noted that Paul was checking Kim out as well. Apparently he couldn't decide on which was more interesting, Kim's tighter top or Shego's more generous bosom. Kim didn't seem to pay it any attention. Since Shego didn't think Kim was oblivious, she concluded she was purposefully ignoring it. It could have been Kim being nice, or it could be that she'd decided Paul was the kind of socially awkward nerd who just didn't get a hint. Either way, she felt sorry for her for having to put up with him.

"I was working, Kimmie."

"Sure, let's go with that. I'm surprised to see you down here. I would have thought you'd be more of a room service kind of girl."

"Working, Kimmie. It means getting up in the morning and getting stuff done. I'll pamper myself when I take a vacation."

"Sounds like a drag. How did you let yourself get this way?"

"I took a once-in-a-lifetime opportunity to get out of a downward spiral, at the cost of my retirement fund."

"Wow, you got all serious all of a sudden." Kim thoughtfully chewed her food. "Was it worth it?"

"Maybe." Shego looked at Paul, who hurriedly looked down at his food. "Can we save this for later?"

"Yeah. Works for me."

Shego and Kim ate their breakfast in silence for a while. Paul had not had much to say at any point. From the corner of her eye Shego noticed he was still stealing glances. She shot a quick look at Kim, who gave her an expression she couldn't quite read, but she interpreted it to mean he just was like that. Had he never seen a woman up close before?

It was strange how Paul's behavior bothered her, when Kim's last night hadn't. She put it down to not having a script for when women were harassing her. She didn't recall ever having had a woman checking her out. Perhaps she just hadn't ever noticed. Now she wondered if she had missed or misinterpreted attention from women before.

Kim had toned down her behavior considerably from last night. Shego wasn't sure if it was on account of the company, or if it had indeed been an act and she now had grown tired of it. Shego was obscurely disappointed. It wasn't that she was interested, but it had been flattering in a way. She briefly wondered how Kim would respond if she touched her leg under the table, before squashing the inappropriate thought.

"I've got to get going," Kim said. "I need to get the booth set up."

"Knock yourself out, Kimmie. You don't have to wait on me." Shego hadn't finished her breakfast yet, having started later.

"I guess I'll be seeing you," Kim said.

"Well, I'll have to make sure you stay put."

"I told you, I'll be there until lunch. It'll just be a waste of your time to check on me in person."

"Now I definitely need to make sure."

"Admit you just want to see me."

"I will admit no such thing. Later, Kimmie."

Kim waved her goodbye as she left the table. Paul hurried after her. Shego sipped her coffee. She suspected it was going to be another long day, but at least Kim's presence here made things interesting again. On most days she didn't regret her choice to get out of crime, but every once in a while she missed the excitement. She knew nostalgia was already starting to tint her memories of the old days. Her life back then had been largely boredom and loneliness, but what stood out for her mind's eye were the larger than life schemes; Dr. Drakken's ridiculous, but often impressive devices; the fights against Kim.

In retrospect it was astonishing they had been so evenly matched. Shego had years of experience on both sides of the law and actual superpowers. Kim was a high school cheerleader. She had been only fifteen or maybe sixteen when they first clashed. Shego recalled her first sight of the teen, adorably determined to stop Dr. D's plans. Maybe she had gone a little easy on her the first couple of times, but the young hero had been too cute for words. She'd reminded her of herself, at the same age. Kim for her part had found her hot, apparently.

That first impression had quickly been overshadowed by mounting frustration and rage when Kim just refused to lose like she was supposed to. The amount of talent the girl had was just unfair. Over time her feelings towards Kim had moved to grudging respect. In a way, Kim had been the closest she had to a peer. It was just as well that this present contest wasn't going to come down to martial arts. It wasn't impossible that Kim outclassed her these days, if she'd kept on improving at the rate she had back then. Not that she was going to tell that to Kim. Anyway, Kim was quite possibly out of practice, as well.

Shego finished her breakfast and left the cafeteria. She headed for the exhibition hall. She figured she might as well make sure Kim actually was there and not wandering around, trying to surprise unsuspecting Future Ways personnel.

Shego walked past teams of people setting up for another day of salesmanship. There were no members of the public present this early in the morning, and she suspected it would be a while until any filtered in. The show was open for public, but the main audience seemed to be other businesses in related fields. The people present mostly tried to market their products and services to each other.

Future Ways had a fairly large booth, tended by a young slick man in a sharp suit and two young women in broadly businesslike attire. Miss Winters did, indeed, wear the short pencil skirt for the booth. It was strange that Shego hadn't noted it until now. Miss Winters was studiously not looking in the direction of the Possible Solutions stand.

The man gave her a too-wide smile. She thought there was a proposition in it. From what Shego had gathered he spent much of his downtime chatting up women in FW contingent, as well as any other attractive women who came his way. He appeared unaware that his efforts were wasted on Miss Winters, or then he didn't care. Shego didn't think he'd have much success with anyone, as long as he was so obviously promiscuous with his attention.

Possible Solutions were set up nearby, and Shego easily spotted Kim there. Kim spotted her just as easily, and flashed her a bright smile. Shego suspected there was a proposition in it. She turned to Johnson, one of her security detail, loitering near the booth.

"Have you seen any of the other DOJ agents?"

"No, Ma'am. They'll probably turn up with the press. Yesterday two of them went around the hall, interviewing every single person our representative gave a card to. I'm not sure what they hoped to gain."

"They're grasping at straws. You stick with the booth today. Give me a call if Miss Possible there makes a move."

"Only moves I saw her make yesterday were on Cindy," Johnson said with a grin. The grin died as he observed Shego's icy stare. "What do I do if more investigators turn up?"

"Get Reynolds down to help you. Or give me a call if it seems serious."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Shego made a circuit of the hall. She didn't see anything suspicious; she hadn't really expected to. The government investigators had little to gain from surveillance, and for reasons of their own they had so far remained circumspect. Shego didn't think they had a case. Maybe there was a whistle-blower in the company. They were probably hoping the visible pressure made somebody crack.

The most curious aspect of the situation was Kim's presence. She advertised being able to do anything, and her list of accomplishments was impressive in its variety, but this was hardly the kind of work she usually did. Did one of her government friends point out that she was going to be here anyway, working for Possible Solutions, and suggest bringing her on board? Was she bored and wanted a change of pace? Or was there some particular aspect of the case that had attracted her attention? Shego wondered if her employers weren't telling her something they really should.

Shego passed the Possible Solutions stand. Kim was still there, as was Paul. They had finished setting up, and were waiting around for people to stop by. Kim waved her over, and Shego walked up to her.

"Slow start, huh?"

"Yeah, not like the first morning," Kim said. "I'm not sure why they booked a week for this. Weekend would have probably been plenty."

"Maybe they bought their own hype about bleeding-edge tech companies ushering us all into a golden age and figured the public would flock in to see the world of tomorrow?"

"Hah. I figure the people who were the most interested already visited over the weekend. It's all good. Today will probably be about networking and the presentations. I think I'll go visit a few booths once they're finished setting up. There's a couple of outfits here that might be interested in working with PS."

"With the kind of noise your brothers are making, I'd think quite a few companies might want to work with them."

"Mm. Sure. I mean ones it might make sense to have co-operative ventures with. Complementary specialties and so forth."

"Are you supposed to tell this to a competitor?"

"You're security, Shego. It's all over your head." Kim's smile let Shego know she wasn't serious. "I'm just sounding people out. I'm not about to discuss any company secrets."

"You know, you really don't have to report to me about your plans."

"I'm just making conversation, Shego. Besides, we both know you'll be watching me all the same."

"I don't really need to keep an eye on you personally, as long as you aren't doing something obviously contrary to Future Ways' interests."

"I know that and you know that, but as long as your bosses buy the excuse, that's all that matters."

This wasn't the first time Kim had implied Shego made excuses to be near her. Once again Shego ignored it. She could resist rising to a bait, occasionally.

"Uh, I think I need to, you know, check the room. Your fellow investigators will show up sooner or later.

"Yeah, sure. Hey, what are you doing for lunch?"

"Eating lunch at the buffet, I imagine."

"Want to go grab something with me?"

"You want us to have lunch together."

"Sure. You'll be keeping an eye on me so your bosses are happy, I'll keep you distracted so my bosses are happy, and we can catch up some more so we'll be happy."

It actually made a certain amount of sense; or perhaps Shego had just spent too much time near Kim.

"Uh, yeah, sure. We can do that."

"Great! It's a date, then." Kim offered Shego the warmest smile she remembered receiving in, well, a very long time, at any rate.

Shego mumbled a goodbye and walked away, a little flustered. Kim's cheerful implication that this was a date in a romantic sense seemed like a natural carryover from the teasing yesterday, and didn't worry her. The smile, however, was a different matter. It was not entirely unlike a smile a girl might give to a cute guy she'd finally managed to get to go on a date with her. It raised the distinct possibility that Kim might actually be seriously interested in her.

Shego knew she was attractive; that wasn't the issue. She just hadn't thought she was the kind of girl lesbians would be interested in, but maybe it was different for bisexuals. It occurred to her that perhaps it was a little prejudiced to expect someone's orientation to also determine their type; Cindy Winters had flirted with her, after all. Perhaps she could ask Kim about it. She'd just have to word the query so that Kim wouldn't mistake it for bi-curiosity.

Physically it maybe wasn't implausible that Kim might be attracted to her. She'd just assumed that given their previous relationship that wasn't on the cards. Kim had claimed to have had a thing for her, back then, but Shego didn't know if she'd been serious. It also seemed unlikely that Kim would pursue such a hypothetical attraction under the present circumstances, with them working for opposing sides. It didn't seem very professional. Then again, Kim probably wasn't signed on for the long term, and she had seemed willing to mix business and pleasure with Cindy.

Chill ran along Shego's spine as she realized that Kim might not be just playing a game with her. Or perhaps it was a game, but for different stakes than what she'd assumed. Well, it didn't really change anything. She didn't think Kim would do anything she didn't consent to, and since she wasn't interested in women, nothing was going to happen. She couldn't be so small-minded that she'd get flustered just from being around a bisexual woman. She dealt with men who found her attractive all the time. It couldn't be all that different.

* * *

Noon was approaching as Shego stood in the reception waiting for Kim. Suddenly and without warning somebody grabbed her arm from behind. She was not surprised to find out it was Kim. A flowery scent wafted into her nostrils as Kim pressed near.

"Come on, I'm starving. Let's go." Kim dragged her towards the doors.

"Kinda grabby there, Princess."

Kim flashed her a grin that wasn't particularly apologetic. She also didn't release her arm. Shego sighed as they exited the hotel, arm in arm.

Shego took a moment to look Kim over. She'd changed clothes at some point, and was currently not dressed according to her age. The midriff-baring top and short checkered skirt, accompanied by long socks and white sneakers, were something she might well have worn in her high school days. She had gone the extra mile to wear her long red hair in twin pigtails. She didn't look a day over sixteen.

"Yep, you look professional." Escorts were professionals, after all.

"Hey, I'm on a break."

"Is there a particular reason for the jailbait look?"

"I just felt like it. Do you think people fill figure me for your daughter or your companion?"

"Well, considering we look nothing alike..." Of course. Kim had decided to go back to tormenting her. Shego gave her another look. She wasn't wearing a purse, and there was no way she could have fit a wallet anywhere she'd be able to get at in public.

"Do you expect me to pay for you?"

"Well, I picked up the tab for our last date."

"You just want people to think I'm your sugar mama, don't you." Kim flashed her a grin that was not in the least apologetic. Shego felt a headache coming on. It still didn't occur to her to call the lunch off.

"Where are we going?"

"To the park."

"I thought we were going to have lunch?"

"We can get hot dogs or something. Come on, don't you want to get some fresh air?"

Fresh air actually sounded like a good idea. She let Kim lead her away.

* * *

As parks went, this one wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible, either. They wandered along the paved path between tracts of grass. There were a fair amount of people out and about, especially for a weekday noon; long lunch hours, maybe.

"You know, people aren't really going to think we're a couple." Kim had finally released her arm and was strolling beside her. "Our society is sufficiently heterosexist that most people are going to assume we're friends. Or maybe that you're an indulgent older relative and I'm your niece or cousin or something. So relax and enjoy our date."

"It almost kind of sounded like you were trying to put me at ease for a moment." Kim was probably right, though. She knew she didn't assume two normal-looking women together were lesbians unless they were kissing, or at least holding hands.

"Of course I want to put you at ease. I'll never get anywhere with you so tense."

"That's not reassuring."

"Maybe you need a massage. I assure you I give pretty good back rubs."

Shego could believe it. It wasn't generally a good bet that Kim wasn't good at something.

"Be that as it may, I don't think I'll let you give me one."

"Are you sure? There could be a happy ending for you."

"That's pretty much why I don't want you laying your hands on my body."

"You're just allergic to fun."

"I'm not allergic to fun. That's just not my brand of fun."

"Orgasms?"

"Sex with girls."

"You could close your eyes and pretend I'm a guy."

Shego grabbed the nearer of Kim's hands and made a point of studying it.

"You don't really have very manly hands, Kimmie."

"Ah, you prefer guys with big hands. You want rough palms caressing your smooth porcelain skin; strong, sure fingers finding their way..."

"Okay, enough."

Shego wondered if Kim read the same kind of steamy romance novels as her. She couldn't really ask, though, as she didn't want to reveal her secret shame and guilty pleasure. She felt a little warm. Had the sun come out? Maybe Kim's clothes were better calculated for the weather than hers.

"Is that why it didn't work out with Doctor Drakken? The tiny, girly hands?"

"God, Kimmie, why must you remind me of that loser?" Shego shuddered.

Of all the abortive attempts at a relationship she'd made, that one had been the worst miscalculation. At this remove, she couldn't quite remember why she'd ever thought he'd be worth dating. Somehow she'd convinced herself that the fact she'd put up with him for so long had to mean she liked him on some level.

"I have to admit it hurt me a little to see you together with him. I mean, I was happily dating Ron at the time, but thinking about you with him actually made me sick."

"I was never with him like that. Ol' Drewbie didn't really know what to do with a woman." Shego wanted desperately to change the topic, and luckily for her, Kim had provided an excellent opening.

"But speaking of losers, what happened between you and your useless sidekick? I have to be honest, I never really understood why you were with him in the first place. You could have done so much better."

"Like you?"

"Like anyone." Shego had expected Kim to leap to Stoppable's defense as usual. Of course, there had been a break-up. "Honestly, what happened?"

"Buy me a hot dog and I'll tell you." Kim pointed to a vendor nearby.

"Well, I wasn't going to let you starve."

"I'm so glad I have you looking after me." The line was the usual teasing, but Kim's smile looked very genuine. It was unnerving. She also gave her a quick one-armed hug. Shego wasn't going to admit that it actually felt pretty nice. Maybe she could use a little more human contact in her life.

* * *

"So, you and Ron?" Shego said after taking a bite out of her hot dog.

Kim went to take a bite of her hot dog, paused, and then started giggling.

"What?"

"No, it's just... an association of ideas." Kim grinned at her. "It just occurred to me that I've tasted Mad Dog's hot dog." She proceeded to eat the one she was holding in a manner that was lewd enough to make Shego blush.

"You are such a prude, Shego. Honestly, have you never gone down on a guy?"

"I'm not a prude!" She wondered how to eat her food in a manner that wouldn't give Kim an occasion to make rude suggestions.

"You so totally are. You get all flustered at any mention of sex."

"I do not. You're just being needlessly... graphic about it."

"I haven't been graphic. I can be, if you want a demonstration of what it's like."

"No, I'm fine."

"It's just funny. I always though you were such a wild girl, partying with hot guys every chance you got, but you're not, are you? You're a prude."

"Do you want me to tell you what my life was like back then? Because I will." Shego paused to clear her mouth. "Most of the time I was stuck in some dank lair being bored out of my skull. The only company I had was Dr. D and his henchmen, and as lonely as I sometimes got I was never quite desperate enough to want to sleep with any of them."

"Is that why you quit?"

"Partly. The other part was that I was beginning to suspect I was never going to pull off that one last big job that would let me retire in luxury. Plus I realized that luxury would probably be a villa in a South American jungle or something. I was wanted in a dozen countries, and those countries had extradition treaties with dozens more." Shego chewed on her hot dog while Kim waited quietly.

"The chance to get my life back was just too good to pass up. Even at the cost of my ill-begotten goods."

"You had to give it all back?"

"Pretty much. It wasn't such a big sacrifice, really; they probably could have gotten most of my accounts frozen, anyway. The shadier bankers, then ones they didn't know about, just pretended they lost all the records in the invasion."

"That could be true. There was quite a lot of damage, especially to electronics."

"I doubt it. I could have, uh, insisted, but it wasn't worth my get out of jail free card." Well, it hadn't been exactly free, on reflection.

"And now you're a freelance security consultant."

"It keeps food on the table. It's not all that different from my old job, really, except legal."

"Even if some of your employers are dirty."

"Innocent until proven guilty, Kimmie, and you people have no proof. If you did, there would be arrests already." Shego felt a little relieved the conversation moved on from her past. It was a topic a little too heavy for such a lovely day.

"That's what you think."

"Anyway, that's not my department. I'm just here to make sure you keep your hands off our employers and their property."

"Yeah, rub it in, box blocker."

"Damn it, Kimmie, can't you keep your mind off sex for one minute?"

"You keep tempting me to sin, you wicked woman."

"I'm wicked no more. And you aren't going to be sinning with me any time soon."

"Maybe you're not evil anymore, but you're still cruel."

"I'm not obliged to oblige you, Kimmie."

"It's okay. I like a challenge." Kim gave Shego a smoldering look that sent chills down her spine. She knew how determined Kim could be when challenged.

"Uh, so, you and Ron?"

"You're no fun. Fine, let's talk about Ron. We dated in high school. Turns out my first relationship didn't end up being my only one. I think there's a statistically significant number of people who don't end up marrying their high school sweethearts, you know."

"I wasn't criticizing you. Like I said, I never got it in the first place. But since he was your best friend for ever I figured there was a story."

"Well, yeah, but it's kind of a personal one."

"You promised to tell me if I got you a hot dog. I damn well deserve some answers after putting up with your sugar baby routine."

"I thought you just wanted to change the topic."

"True, but the more you stall the more I want to hear this."

"Are you actually interested, or do you just want to make me uncomfortable?"

"Funny, that's exactly what I've wondered about you since last night."

"There's an easy way to find out."

"Just start talking, Possible."

Kim carefully set down the remains of her hot dog on the bench and stared into the distance for a while.

"It's not a great tragic story or anything. We just kind of grew apart. I mean, there was some drama and neither of us really handled it very well... but we were just kids and it was a first relationship for both of us." Kim paused for a while. Shego waited, not saying anything.

"I'm not sure I really appreciated how big a factor I was in Ron's life, or how much of an impact I had on him. You know, he even told me that he never really wanted to do the missions, I just kept dragging him along."

"You don't say."

"I though he was having as much fun as me. I mean, he protested a lot, but I thought he just liked to complain. Anyway, after that thing with the Lorwardians, and his breakthrough with his Mystical Monkey Power... yes?"

"Nothing, carry on."

"Well, he got a pretty big boost in self confidence. At first I was happy about that, I always thought he was too insecure and bit of a pushover. When he started standing up to me, too, I... didn't handle it quite as well as I might have. It turns out I'd pretty much taken for granted that he'd go along with anything I did. He always had. I never thought I was bossy or anything, I just thought that was how our relationship was."

"Okay, so the long-suffering sidekick finally asserted himself to the control-freak. You always did hate it when somebody didn't bend to your whims."

"That is so not true! I think you're just projecting."

"Uh-huh, sure. Go on."

"Well, we'd fight sometimes, which was kind of new, but it wasn't the end or anything. We always made up, and it even added a certain spice to our relationship. By which I mean..."

"I know what you mean. You don't have to spell it out."

"He wasn't bad, you know. Sure, neither of us really knew what we were doing, but we were very eager to learn, and he was always anxious to make sure I enjoyed it."

"Kim, the last thing I want to do is to picture you having sex with him."

"So who do you want to picture me having sex with?"

"I don't." This was true. Shego didn't want to picture Kim having sex with anyone. Her traitorous mind just insisted on doing it anyway. It was probably the result of the endless innuendo.

"His new-found confidence was an asset there, as well. Unfortunately, he was also much more comfortable around other girls. And he was getting a lot more attention."

"Was he playing the field?"

"What? No! But I'm... something of a jealous sort. Things got a little strained over the summer after high school. I was actually a little relieved when I started college."

"Let me guess. The idiot sidekick didn't join you."

"Ron's not an idiot. And he did go to a college on a football scholarship, but not the same one. That put more strain on the relationship."

"Did he cheat on you?"

"No. He did not cheat on me."

"All by himself with all those cute coeds? Are you sure?"

"Well, I don't know it for a fact, since Wade refused to help me out, but I believe he stayed loyal."

"And yet you suspected him."

"...Yes. And he wondered about me. He'd always been a little insecure about our relationship, worrying that I'd leave him, but I thought he'd gotten over it. Now he was suddenly convinced I'd find someone better and dump him."

"Were you cheating on him? All by yourself with all those cute coeds."

"No!" Kim visibly calmed herself down. Then she smirked. "He might not have minded me sleeping with hot college girls, though."

"Yeah, yeah, men are pigs. So what broke the camel's back?"

"It was just that, building up. We agreed to break things off. It's amazing how much that helped with the stress. We're still friends, though."

Shego was pretty sure that if Ron had actually agreed to it, it was because he already had someone else, but she decided not to mention that to Kim. She wasn't too convinced about Kim's innocence, either.

"How long did it take you to get over him?"

Kim gave her a wry grin.

"I had this study partner, a really hot tomboy. When I got around to mentioning I'd finally broken up with my boyfriend, she offered me a shoulder to cry on and a sympathetic ear." A fond smile appeared on Kim's lips. "She also offered me many other parts of her body. I felt a little guilty for not waiting longer, but, well, life is short and she was really hot."

"Was that your first time with a girl?"

"Yeah. I'd only ever slept with Ron before. But I had, you know, wondered. It was kind of like a second first time, with everything being new and exiting again."

"How does it... I mean, how do you..." Shego trailed off as Kim turned to look at her. Her eyes were bright and her expression was way too amused.

"Shego, are you asking me what it's like to have sex with another woman?" Kim's smiled turned positively indecent and her eyes bored into Shego's. "Because if you are curious, I can do so much better than just tell you."

"I'm not curious! I mean, yeah, I was curious, but not like that." Shego took a breath to clear her head. "I just don't see... I mean, if neither of you has a... you know."

"And you tell me you're not a prude." Kim's expression settled into a more serious one. "Please tell me you know there's more to sex than penetration. If that's all your partners have ever done for you I really feel sorry for you."

"I don't want you to feel sorry for me."

"You're right. I don't want that, either. Please let me show you what sex can be like." Kim's shiny lips quirked into a wicked smile again. "If you're dead set on penetration I'm sure I can find a strap-on, though I prefer a more... organic approach, myself."

Shego felt decidedly uncomfortable, and she wasn't sure why. It wasn't like she was a blushing virgin. Maybe it was the fact that she wasn't really used to this kind of dynamic. She'd always felt in control, even when she let the man make the moves, but Kim had her constantly off-balance. The sun wasn't helping. Her mouth was dry and her cheeks felt like she was overheating. She should have brought a water bottle, but she hadn't expected the day to be this warm.

"Uh, wasn't there a presentation you wanted to catch?" Shego felt disappointed in herself, like she was cravenly backing down from a challenge. She wasn't; she was merely tactfully steering the conversation away from an awkward topic.

Kim sighed and pulled out her phone to check the time. Shego had no idea where she'd kept it. There were no pockets on her outfit she could see.

"You're right. As much fun as this has been, we'd better head back." Kim stood up and offered Shego a hand. "Meet up for dinner?"

"Sure," Shego said as she allowed Kim to help her up, feeling a little dizzy. "Dinner sounds nice."


	3. Tell me what I feel

**Tell me what I feel**

Shego waited in front of the hotel restaurant, as she and Kim had arranged. She was wearing a gray silk blouse, a skirt, and shoes with two inch heels in place of her normal flats. Not exactly stilettos, but those were the highest heels she consented to wear on a job. Almost all the clothes she had brought along were of professional variety, so there was very little she could do to dress up. Not that she had any reason to dress up, since she was just meeting an old acquaintance for dinner; it just seemed like a respectful thing to do. She had her normal dark makeup on, but she'd tried to put a little effort in arranging her long raven hair.

"There you are."

Kim stepped up to her, and Shego was strangely disappointed to see she was not wearing the little black dress. Instead she wore dark straight slacks and a dark green button-down shirt with padded shoulders. She wore shiny black leather shoes and, for some reason, a black skinny tie. Her long red hair was tied up in a low ponytail. Well, at least she wasn't going for the Lolita look this time.

"You're looking very nice," Kim said. "I like what you've done with your hair."

"Thank you. Shall we get in?"

"Sure." Kim stepped up to the head waiter. "Hi, I have a reservation for a table for two; Possible."

"Certainly, madam." He glanced at the list and then back at Kim. "This way, please."

Shego went to sit down, and Kim held out the chair for her in an entirely unnecessary and ostentatious display of gallantry. Shego blushed a little when she realized the head waiter might get the wrong idea of them. She hoped he thought it was just a little fun between friends. Kim sat down opposite of her, unassisted.

"Bon appetit."

"Merci," Kim said.

Shego looked around her as the head waiter departed. The dimly-lit restaurant was fairly full. She thought she recognized several people from the expo personnel, sometimes in surprising configurations. Maybe Kim wasn't the only one who looked at these things as opportunities to socialize.

"I didn't think they took reservations."

"Of course they take reservations. This is a pretty nice place, as these things go. Very European."

"Do you have lots of experience with hotel restaurants?"

"Please, I practically live on the road these days. I don't even keep an apartment anymore."

They were interrupted by a waitress dropping off menus and asking if they wanted aperitifs. Kim ordered for them before Shego could open her mouth.

"We'll have Campari and soda, please."

The waitress walked away after that. Shego opened her mouth to protest about Kim ordering for her without consultation, then closed it. It was rather too late, anyway.

"You don't have an apartment?"

"I was never in there, so there was no point paying the rent." Kim opened her menu and Shego copied her.

"Where do you keep your things?"

"I rent a garage. I originally rented it for the paperwork I'm legally required to store. Now it also has my furniture and stuff." Kim paused to turn a page on the menu. "A couple of my friends are hanging on to some clothes and equipment, but I mostly live out of my suitcase."

"Wow. I mean, I guess I was much the same in my previous career. I kinda learned to not keep my things at the lairs as _somebody_ kept blowing them up."

"Hey, that was mostly Ron. And it wouldn't have happened if all of Dr. Drakken's stuff hadn't been rigged to blow."

"He did have a talent for building stuff which blows, yes. So you're still a jet-setting young hero. Do you still have your old crew?"

"Nope, they all have boring things to do now. It's Possible is just me. Well, me and a part-time secretary." Kim looked up and frowned. "It was meant to be Possible Solutions, but my stupid brothers stole the name while I was finishing my degrees."

"You don't feel the need to settle down?"

"God, no. I've seen what it does to people. Ron's completely pussywhipped, stuck running a restaurant and a dojo; Wade is busy monetizing his old inventions rather than coming up with new stuff; Monique still dreams she'll be a fashion designer when she grows up though she's been a store manager for four years now; and even my brothers are trying to be all respectable to secure government contracts."

Both women were quiet as Shego processed the information. The waitress returned with the aperitifs.

"I mean, they're all doing all right, and making more money than me. I just think they're all too young to trade having fun for a lucrative career."

Shego sipped her bitter drink. It wasn't quite to her taste, even with the soda.

"Some people like security, you know; financial or otherwise. Where will your retirement fund come from?"

"Shego, do you honestly see me live to retire?"

Well, that was unexpectedly dark. Shego felt like knocking the drink back and asking for another; maybe something stiffer.

"So you still do those sorts of missions."

"Yeah. Sometimes they make the news."

"Without backup."

"Not always."

"You're crazy."

"Thanks."

"That wasn't a compliment, Kim. You'll get yourself killed."

"So you do care."

Shego didn't know how to reply, so she just glared at Kim. She glared right back. Shego was relieved when the waitress arrived to break the uncomfortable moment.

"Are you ready to order?" Shego wasn't quite sure why the waitress addressed the query to Kim; she was at the table, too.

"Yes, I'll have the salmon, and bruschetta for starter, please." Kim looked at Shego. "What about you, dear?"

Shego threw a quick glance at the waitress, but her only reaction was that she shifted her attention to Shego, pencil held ready. She directed another glare at Kim, but the only reaction from her was an attempt at an innocent smile, somewhat too smug to be effective.

"Yeah, I think I'll have the veal, medium rare. And I'll have tapas for appetizer."

"Excellent. What drinks do you want with your food?"

"I'll have a glass of Chardonnay. I'm sure it'll work for the starter too."

"I'll have a sherry with my tapas, and a glass of house red for the main course."

The waitress thanked them for the order and left.

"Veal? So you have a taste for tender young flesh. Interesting."

"I'm surprised you had enough restraint to not order oysters for the both of us. I'm almost proud of you."

"Mm. And a bottle of champagne to split between us. I'm sure that would help get you in the mood. I like your ideas."

"That's not what... this isn't a date, Kimmie."

"How is this not a date?"

Shego opened her mouth to give the obvious answer, then closed it. The reason this wasn't a date was very clear to her, but it was more difficult to express in words than she'd thought. She had been asked out for dinner by someone who might have romantic interest in her, and she'd accepted, knowing that. That arguably did make this dinner at least a little date-like.

"I'm not here to assess your suitability as a... a romantic partner."

"Of course not. I'm sure you already know what you're missing."

"I'm not a lesbian."

"Most queer girls aren't, apparently. It seems non-straight women are more likely to be bisexual. My experience agrees with the research, but that, of course, is only anecdotal." Kim gave Shego a wry grin. "I haven't had enough partners for a statistically significant sample."

Shego was torn between clarifying that she wasn't bisexual, either, and asking Kim just how many partners she'd had. She wasn't sure she wanted to know.

"I'm straight, Kimmie. Just like most women."

"It's all right. I've dated straight girls before. It's treatable."

"Kimmie, what does it take to make you understand I'm not interested?"

"It's too late for that. I know you're intrigued."

"I'm not." Shego noticed her volume was rising, and fell silent.

The waitress bringing their starter dishes was a welcome interruption. Shego needed to get herself under control. She wasn't sure why she let Kim get to her like this. Somehow she kept varying her approach just enough to keep her off balance.

"Oh, right. I forgot about the garlic." Kim took a bite out of her bread. "I won't blame you if you won't kiss me tonight."

"Good. I wasn't going to kiss you, anyway."

Kim sighed dramatically. "La Belle Dame sans Merci."

"Yup. That's me." Shego tried a piece of cheese.

Shego was comfortable with such a description of herself. While she might not be quite the ruthless mercenary she had been some years back, she was by no means soft. She was also quite aware that she was beautiful; it was both an asset and a liability, depending on the situation. She suspected Kim wouldn't be hounding her quite so insistently if she was plainer. Cindy Winters might be more than a pretty face, but she was quite unmistakably gorgeous. And blonde.

"How do you find... your bruschetta?" Shego had been midway asking Kim how she knew a woman would be interested in what she had to offer, before realizing it might sound like she was fishing for advice.

"It's not the best one I've had. It's okay."

"Do you often find yourself wasting your efforts on straight women?" That was a much better phrasing.

"No, not really. It's not that hard to tell if a girl's open to that sort of thing or not."

"Oh? Well, I suppose you have developed something of a gaydar." Shego wasn't sure if she was a false positive, or if Kim simply ignored her better judgment.

"It's really not that mysterious. If a woman checks you out, there's a fair chance she's interested."

"Ah. I suppose that makes sense." Shego popped a slice of sausage into her mouth while Kim took another bite and chewed it thoughtfully.

"You keep checking me out." The sausage slice popped right out of Shego's mouth.

"I do not!"

"Yeah, you do. Every time we meet you look me over for just a little too long."

"I'm checking... trying to determine what gear you have on you. I work security, Princess. It's my job to figure out if you're up to something."

"Sure, it's nice to have an excuse."

"It's not an excuse. I'm just doing my job."

"And part of that job is going on a date with me?"

"This is not a date. I'm here to keep you under surveillance. My clients agree that you are the biggest threat here and that my time is best spent watching you." Shego suspected she could have worded that better.

"It's a dirty job, but somebody's got to do it, I suppose. I wish I could get a job watching pretty girls." Kim took a sip of wine. "You know, I was all by my lonesome all last night. Who knows what I could have gotten up to? I think you should be more conscientious about your duties."

"I'm not going to sleep with you, Kimmie."

"That's probably wise. I might handcuff you to the bed and have my wicked way with your company secrets."

"And by 'company secrets' you mean..." Shego felt her cheeks heating up despite herself. She hoped Kim didn't notice. She'd no doubt interpret her embarrassment as a sign of interest.

"Those delicious, sinful little spreadsheets in that laptop your VP of Sales carries around like a baby. What did you think I meant?" Kim lifted an eyebrow and Shego felt more embarrassed.

"Oh, right, I forgot what a dirty mind you have. Don't worry: if you ask nicely, I can probe your secrets places, too."

Shego knocked back the rest of her sherry, wishing it was something stiffer. Then a sobering thought hit her. Kim hadn't seemed aware of the laptop yesterday. Had she learned of it since, or had they had the intelligence all along? It seemed reckless to reveal the extent of their knowledge in either case. Was that really a slip or purposeful misdirection? She felt another headache coming along and she didn't think it was from two glasses of alcohol.

"Are you sure you don't want a massage? It would do you good."

"I'll book some time at a spa once this thing is over."

"Sounds reasonable. How long is your contract with Future Ways, anyway?"

"I have a couple of months left of the current contract. I might sign on for another six months after that."

"Mm, sounds like you are in demand."

"Some people like my resume." There were also people who wouldn't touch her with a barge pole, but she nevertheless hadn't had trouble finding employment since she started her security consultant career. "What about you, how long are you signed up with the Feds?"

"I'm not sure if I should tell you that." Kim regarded her from under her eyelids. "But let's say I could join you at the spa without a conflict of interest."

"I'm not so sure about that, Pumpkin. Your interest in me conflicts with my lack of interest in you."

Shego wasn't surprised to learn Kim's contract only covered the duration of the trade show. From what she knew of her career, Kim preferred one-time deals and short commissions. The cocky young woman probably thought she could wrap up the investigation in a week. She supposed it was also possible that the arrangement was the result of her having been conveniently present at the scene due to her position as a representative for Possible Solutions.

"My, my, aren't you conceited. What makes you think I'm interested in you?"

Shego's mouth nearly fell open at Kim's audacity. "Uh, the fact that you've been trying to score with me for the past couple of days?"

"You're right, of course." Kim sighed. "I'm hopefully attracted to you."

"Don't you mean hopelessly?"

"No," Kim said. "I don't." Her words were accompanied by an aggravatingly confident expression. Kim's smoldering eyes bored into hers, certain of conquest. Shego could feel her heart beat faster.

She had received looks like that from men, a few times, in her younger days. Despite herself it had made her knees weak and her panties wet. She had shut those irritatingly desirable men down, each time; she'd had her pride and her reputation to protect. She had been the untamable bad girl, not some starry-eyed maiden. She had sought out good-looking boy toys for her pleasure, not dangerously irresistible men who might prove too hard to forget.

Shooting down those smug Don Juans had been enjoyable in its own way, but she knew she had forfeited nights of wild passion and unknown pleasures. Even now, the mere memory of those episodes was enough to bring forth the familiar heat between her legs.

"Yeah, sure," Shego said, rather more weakly than she'd intended, avoiding Kim's eyes. Her mouth was dry. She reached for her water glass. For some reason her hand trembled enough that she spilled a few drops on the tablecloth as she took a drink. "You keep telling yourself that."

The waitress reappeared with the main dishes while Shego was trying to get her unexplained fight-or-flight response under control. She had only eaten half or her tapas, but she indicated she was ready for the main course, anyway. She was thankful for the distraction.

Kim shifted position as the plate was laid down in front of her, and their legs made contact. Cloth covered most of Kim's leg, but the touch of her ankle on her calf felt like a brand. Shego jerked her leg back and tucked it under her seat. She wasn't quite sure why she felt so sensitive, but she didn't want to encourage Kim in any way. Kim kept smiling like she was enjoying some private joke. Shego kept her eyes to the table. She mumbled thanks when the waitress wished them a good meal. She thought she saw Kim wink at the waitress from the corner of her eye.

Shego didn't know why she was so flustered. It wasn't like Kim herself could have such an effect on her. She suspected she had brought this on herself through unfortunate mental associations. She concentrated on cutting her veal. Tender young flesh. If Kim was trying to imply she had had an interest in her as a teenager, she was even further off the mark than usual. She'd been just a kid when they'd first met.

"This is better than I expected. If I'd known the kitchen was this good, I would have ordered it rare." Shego reviewed what she'd said and glanced at Kim. She was smiling impishly. "No suggestive commentary?"

"I don't have to say anything. You've already thought about it yourself." Right. A change of subject was indicated.

"Is your salmon as good as the one I had yesterday?"

"You tell me." Kim reach over the table with her fork, her other hand cupped under it. Shego bent forward to accept the bit of fish without thinking.

"I think the one I had was better."

"This isn't bad."

"No, but the other one was better." A quip occurred to Shego. She knew she really, really shouldn't use it, but she couldn't resist. "You took Cindy to a better restaurant. I don't think you're really trying very hard to impress me. I'm hurt." She pouted, just a little bit.

"I'm sorry, baby. I just wanted to try somewhere new."

Shego was disappointed, but not really surprised, that Kim rolled with it without missing a beat. She'd probably need to turn it up quite a bit to embarrass Kim in turn, and that seemed inadvisable. The last thing she needed was to encourage her.

"I'm not doing so good, am I? I really should have planned something more romantic."

"That's really not necessary."

"It's nice of you to say so, but I know you're a little disappointed."

Shego wouldn't say she was disappointed, exactly, but there was something about the dinner that made her feel like something was off. She had prepared herself for enduring Kim's pick-up lines and innuendo, and she felt slightly let down. They were still there, certainly, but Kim had toned her act down from their earlier encounters. Rather that make her feel more relaxed, it somehow put her on edge when the anticipated behavior was not there.

"So how was the presentation?"

"Not as interesting as I'd hoped. It was pretty old hat compared to the stuff my brothers are working on."

"Then why didn't you leave?"

"I didn't think it was polite. Besides, there were a few points of interest. I must say I didn't think it was an area you were interested in."

"You know I wasn't there for the presentation."

"That's right, you were there just to watch me. That doesn't really help convince me you're not interested."

"I was there in a purely professional capacity."

"I was just sitting there for two hours. You could have put one of your minions on the job. Surely your time is more valuable than theirs."

"I don't trust them with this. They don't know you like I do. I'm sure you could give them the slip, somehow."

"Or maybe you just like to hog me all to yourself."

"You wish." Shego made a concentrated attack on her meal, ignoring Kim for a while.

Why did she constantly let Kim put her on the defensive? This wasn't how their relationship... no, that was an unfortunate term... how their dynamic was supposed to work. She was older and more experienced of the two, more worldly. Well, she was probably more worldly. Kim did get around, apparently in more ways than one. From the way she talked, Kim might have more sexual experience than her, but she wasn't exactly a blushing virgin herself. Just because she'd never gone down on another woman wasn't any reason to let Kim rattle her.

When Shego looked up, Kim was watching her intently, resting her head on her hand. Her green eyes were so bright they almost shone and there was a slight smile on her lips.

"You know, you're really not what I expected. I guess I never really saw the professional side of you. I suppose you handled a good deal of the management side for Drakken?"

"Yeah, but that involved a whole lot of violence, or at least threats of it. I can't really treat FW goons like I did Dr. D's hences."

"Probably just as well. Much as I miss our contests, I'd just as soon not see you return to villainy."

"Not going to happen. I like not having to move every few weeks or getting all my clothes blown up." Shego paused for a while, chewing her veal thoughtfully.

"I always prided myself on my professionalism, back in my mercenary days. Did I come across otherwise?"

"Well, I guess our meetings were usually more about violence than business, but you always seemed to be rather short on temper. Maybe that was my doing."

"More likely it was Dr. D. He could be very... trying to work with."

"I can imagine. But I don't really want to talk about him tonight. Do you?"

"Oh, God, no."

"Good. There are much more interesting subjects available. Such as you."

"Well, I can't deny that I'm downright fascinating."

"Neither can I. What do you like to do when you're off duty? Any hobbies?"

"Uh." Suddenly Shego began to doubt if she really was so fascinating. Certainly her hobbies weren't. "I, uh, work out?"

"I can tell. It's amazing how well you've managed to stay in shape."

"Is that a dig about my age?"

"No, of course not. I just figure your current vocation doesn't involve as much action as your old one."

"Eh, action was rare. There was a lot of sitting around the base, waiting for the blue moron to get a brainwave. I hit the gym a lot out of boredom. Well, when we had a gym. Other times I just hit things."

"You were an angry young woman."

"Damn straight I was. I've calmed down." Shego calmly sipped her wine, then narrowed her eyes at Kim. "I'm still young, though."

"Do you pick up guys at the gym?"

"I don't go to the gym to pick people up. I go there to train."

"They aren't mutually exclusive activities, you know. Looking like you do, I imagine you get a lot of attention working on your tone."

"Too much. I guess I'm used to having a place all to myself. Anyway, I usually let people know I'm very not interested."

"I thought you weren't angry anymore."

"I'm not, unless I'm provoked."

"Shego, I'm deeply concerned about your love life, or lack thereof. You really need to try to meet more people."

"Do you pick up people at the gym?"

Kim gave her a grin. "I like making friends, and it's much more fun to do exercises with somebody. Sometimes one thing leads to another."

"You just straight up hook up with strangers?"

"We're all strangers when we meet, Shego. That's what getting to know people is all about." Kim smiled at Shego. "Some people I get to know really well. If they're at a gym, you know you have at least one thing in common, and you know they take care of themselves."

"Guys or girls?"

Kim considered, her face scrunching in a way that was so cute Shego suspected she had practiced it in front of a mirror.

"I was going to say I don't discriminate, but it turns out they were all girls. Maybe because it seems to work more naturally when we have the same routines." Kim gave Shego a wicked look. "You know, a little assistance, some noises of appreciation, finish with some stretches together, and a little advertisement in the locker room."

"Oh, God, do you check girls out in the showers?"

"I try to be discreet about it, but it's really hard not to look sometimes. Besides, sometimes they look at me right back."

"Well, you are an attractive young celebrity. And openly bi."

"See? Advertisement works."

"Do you really sleep around like that?"

"You think I'm a bit of a slut, don't you?"

"That's not what I... I mean, I wouldn't say you're a slut, but..."

"But you think so, anyway." Kim seemed quite calm, but Shego's face burned.

"Honestly, I find this sexist notion that men can go around making conquests while women are supposed to safeguard their precious virtue to be complete bullshit." Kim paused to smooth out her frown.

"Pardon my French, but it's true. Look. I like sex. Most people do. If I think I'm going to enjoy myself, why not go for it? That's actually a pretty high bar. It means there's chemistry, that I believe they'll know what they're doing so we're both going to enjoy it and it's going to be safe, and that they're not going to ruin it afterward by being a jerk." Kim took a sip of water. "I know we'd both enjoy it."

"What makes you think that?"

"I've never yet failed to satisfy a woman." The words were accompanied by that confident look again. A very curious sensation went through Shego, culminating in a jolt deep in her core. Stupid associations. She went to speak, but her throat and lips felt very dry. She licked her lips to moisten them.

"I'm not into women, Kimmie." Her voice was rough, but at least she didn't stutter.

"I'm sorry, but I don't believe that. I don't think you really believe it, either." Kim ate some more of her fish as Shego formulated a rebuttal.

"Identity is a funny thing," Kim said, "especially sexual identity. I really don't get straight people."

"How can you not get it?"

"The way somebody put it it's like going to an amusement park and only being willing to try half the rides. I mean, sure, people have preferences. I get that. What I don't get is the vehemence with which some straight people maintain that they have never, ever, not even a little bit, been attracted to somebody who isn't of their preferred gender." Kim paused for breath.

"Nobody pretends other preferences are that absolute. People are willing to try strawberry ice cream even if they prefer chocolate. Everybody knows that rules have exceptions. It's not like you need to stop identifying as straight if you admire somebody's ass before you've determined if they're a man or a woman; a nice ass is a nice ass, right? Or even if you experiment a little. I've been with some straight women. They all enjoyed it. They are all still straight, as far as I know."

Kim took a drink as Shego digested her words.

"What other identities do you have? You were a hero once, yet you became a thief. You were a villain, you insisted you were evil, yet you became a productive, law-abiding citizen. You are a woman, even a very feminine woman, but I don't think you've ever felt constrained by roles traditionally ascribed to women. Why should you let your sexual identity become a straightjacket that prevents you from taking the opportunity to enjoy life, if it presents itself in an unexpected context?"

"What I really don't get is why you are so convinced I'm interested."

"Body language. The fact that you agreed to this date. Your flushed cheeks." Kim smiled wryly. "Maybe you aren't hopelessly smitten with me, but you are definitely intrigued."

"You're hallucinating."

"You never struck me as someone who struggles very hard to resist temptation. Why now? What's the worst thing that could happen? You decide you didn't like it after all?"

"Assuming I even wanted to..."

"Which you do."

"There is my reputation. And my position with the company. I think they might take it amiss if I got a little too close to the opposition. I don't really want to get fired."

"Oh, don't worry. You're already getting fired for letting me find crucial evidence on your watch."

"Yeah, that's not going to happen, either, Kimmie." That earned Shego another one of those smug smirks, this time accompanied by a look of mock pity. "I'm looking forward to your abject failure, Kimmie. I'm going to enjoy rubbing it in your face."

"Well, you're going to enjoy rubbing something in my face. And so am I."

Shego tried very hard to not turn red. Judging from Kim's amused look she wasn't terribly successful. Why did that keep happening? She had just regained control of this conversation.

"So, do you want dessert? Or should we just grab some chocolate cream and slip into my room?"

"What I need is a drink."

"Ooh, good idea. How many shots away do you think you are from lesbian experimentation?"

Why had Kim suddenly returned to explicit suggestions? She had been much more restrained through most of the dinner. Kim couldn't honestly believe she was interested, could she?

While Shego fumed silently, avoiding looking at Kim's smiling lips, the waitress came back to ask them if they wanted dessert. Shego was determined to show she wasn't Kim's date and spoke up before she could. "Just coffee and a glass of brandy, please."

"Coffee sound good. We'll have espressos, please." Shego frowned at Kim but it didn't have much effect with Kim scanning the dessert menu. "And... a chocolate lava cake, please."

"Just the one?"

"Just one plate." Kim flashed a mischievous look at Shego before turning back to the waitress. "Two spoons."

The waitress left, sparing them a knowing smile. Shego leaned forward to hiss at Kim.

"This is not a date. Do you have to go out of your way to make people think it is?"

"I have no idea what you're talking about. I just thought you might regret not ordering dessert. I want you to enjoy yourself tonight, even if you don't."

"You're the one who wants to enjoy me tonight."

"True, but the two are by no means mutually exclusive."

"Kim, I'm straight. I would not enjoy it."

"It's strange how that works, really. How the same physical sensation can produce so wildly different responses. Most of a time a touch is just a touch, sometimes it's even repulsive, but when it's the right person it's nothing short of magical."

"And you are not it."

"Then who is?"

Shego rarely felt sorry for herself, but she didn't like not having an answer to the question.

"You enjoy the physical sensation of a woman's fingers just fine when you masturbate. If you closed your eyes, and those fingers belonged to someone else, how do you think you'd feel?"

"Creeped out. I'm not discussing this."

Awkward silence fell on the table, or at least it was awkward for Shego, made more so by the wholly inappropriate responses of her body. Judging by the infuriating smile on Kim's face she didn't feel awkward at all. Before Shego had time to rally herself, their coffees and dessert arrived. Shego had to confess the chocolate cake looked tempting.

Kim picked up her spoon and gently rubbed it around the outline of the chocolate before pressing into its creamy depths. She brought it to her lips, letting the decadent taste linger on her tongue as her eyes fluttered closed. It was distracting enough that Shego almost forgot her espresso.

"Are you sure you don't want some?"

"You talked me into it." Shego picked up her spoon and scooped up a mouthful of chocolate.

Shego brought the sweet morsel to her lips and paused briefly to take in the mouthwatering scent. She took a bite and closed her eyes as she savored the sinfully delectable chocolate. She might have let out an appreciative moan. She really needed to treat herself more often. All work and no play could make even her a dull girl.

Shego opened her eyes and was startled to notice a faint blush on Kim's cheeks. Mentally searching for a possible cause she realized she might have given Kim an inadvertent show. She felt absurdly pleased at being able to get such a response out of Kim, though she could feel her own cheeks flushing. She looked at Kim, challenging her with her eyes. Kim's sly cocky grin didn't waver. Shego picked up her coffee cup, using it as an excuse to look away. It occurred to her that perhaps this wasn't a fight she ought to pick.

They finished the dessert in companionable silence, slowly sipping their espressos. Kim signaled for the waitress. Shego felt certain she was planning on paying.

"We could go Dutch. I can report it as a business expense."

"So can I; I'm keeping you distracted, after all. I thought you liked spending other people's money. You made me pay the last time."

"I used to like taking other people's money." Kim wasn't wrong, though. She was usually only too happy to let dates treat her. Of course, letting Kim pay for her would imply she accepted her claim that this was a date, which it wasn't. "Well, I'll let you spend Uncle Sam's money for a good cause. Taxation is theft, after all."

The waitress brought the bill and Kim paid it. Shego collected her handbag and it delayed her long enough that Kim had time to move to help her out of her chair. Shego had to admire the smoothness of the maneuver, just a little. Kim offered her her arm. Shego decided it would be pointedly rude to refuse it, and she didn't want to create a scene. She played along and wrapped her arm around Kim's, letting her lead her out of the restaurant. Kim definitely kept in shape; she could feel hard muscles under her sleeve.

Walking arm in arm it occurred to Shego that they were almost the same height. The difference in her favor was no more than the height of her heels.

"You're taller."

"I'm still shorter than my brothers. And my parents."

"And here I thought you were all grown up."

"It's just a quirk of the genes."

"I was referring to the way you grumble like a petulant child. Our height is perfectly average for a woman."

"Well, I suppose we are a pair of basic, average women."

"I have superpowers."

"That's a remarkable coincidence." Shego lifted her eyebrow, and apparently Kim saw it, as she elaborated, "My girlfriend has superpowers."

"I'm not your girlfriend." It wasn't hard to see where Kim was going with that line.

"That's open to interpretation."

"No, it really isn't."

"Well, you know, establishing a starting point for a relationship is always a little arbitrary. I think when we'll look back to figure out our first anniversary, this night will definitely be a strong candidate."

"You're delusional."

"You're in denial."

Shego disengaged her arm from Kim's. "Listen to me very carefully, Kimmie. I am not into women."

"I think you're wrong, but it doesn't matter. I really only need you to be into one woman."

Shego reached into her handbag to retrieve her room key, seeing they were approaching her door. "Good night, Kimmie."

"Are you going to invite me in?"

"No. I have some paperwork to do." She was telling the truth. Kim had monopolized enough of her time that she was behind on some of her work.

"Sounds like a bore. Oh, well. Good night, Shego." Kim leaned closer, slightly pursing her lips. Shego didn't move. Kim looked into her eyes.

"No?"

"No. Thanks for the dinner. I'll see you tomorrow."

"Or in your dreams, maybe. Sweet dreams, Shego."

Shego entered her room and closed the door behind her. Her heart was beating hard in her chest. She didn't really want to think about paperwork. She wouldn't have minded sharing a drink and some conversation with Kim, if only the younger woman didn't insist on being so... so... aggravating.

This was going to be a long week.


	4. Want some good advice?

**Want some good advice?**

"I saw you with her last night."

Shego looked up from her breakfast to see Cindy Winters standing before her. She was dressed in a thin, white silk blouse that was translucent enough to show the white bra supporting her generous breasts, and a dark gray pencil skirt that left a good deal of her shapely thighs on display. Her legs were covered in shiny, sheer hose, and from her posture Shego concluded she was wearing her customary heels.

"Excuse me?"

"Kim. You were having dinner with her."

"Uh, yes?"

"You told me to stay away from her. Do you think it's appropriate for you to take her on a date?"

"It was not a date. I told you, she's an old acquaintance. We were catching up."

"You told me you were enemies."

"Yeah, well, that's in the past now. She doesn't hold a grudge."

"No, it didn't look like she did. Did you sleep with her?"

"No! I'm not romantically interested in her." Shego felt it was important to set the record straight, even if it wasn't really any of her business.

"You could have fooled me."

"Look, we were just talking, that's all." Why was she so defensive? She didn't owe Cindy any answers.

"Do you think our employer would approve of you getting too close to her?"

"My client has instructed me to keep her under surveillance at all times and, if possible, keep her away from Future Ways employees. Our dinner... engagement accomplished both of those tasks."

"Must be convenient, having that excuse."

"Did Kimmie put you up to this?"

"I haven't talked to her since you revealed her game. I'm not sure you should be talking to her, either."

"I can handle her."

"I bet." Cindy paused and took a deep breath, visibly calming herself down.

"You told me you suspected she was using me to get close to some other employee. Have you considered the possibility that that was you? As the head of security you must have access to sensitive information."

It had not, in fact, occurred to Shego. She briefly thought it over. "No, that doesn't make sense. You don't have any reason to interact with me in the normal course of our duties, and given our past history Kimmie doesn't need any excuse to come talk to me."

"Maybe she wanted to make you jealous."

"What is it with you? I'm not jealous over Kimmie, and I'm not interested in her. Why would you even think that?"

"I saw how you looked at your 'Kimmie'. You just gave me a once over, too. In case you didn't catch it, I'm a lesbian. You don't need to act coy around me."

Shego nearly shouted out loud that she wasn't a lesbian, but remembered at the last second she was in a half full cafeteria. "I'm. Not. Into. Women. I'm straight," she hissed, eliciting a little snort of laughter from Cindy.

"Wow. You know, I thought you were just trying to hide it, but could you really be so deep in the closet you don't even know it yourself?" Cindy shook her head theatrically, causing her carefully arranged hair to dance about her head like a golden halo, then smiled at Shego.

"If you ever decide you want to explore your sexuality a little, come talk to me. It's a much better idea than getting into bed with a government investigator. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to go stand around in an empty exhibition hall. You're welcome to come keep me company."

Cindy turned on her heel and walked away, her heels clicking on the floor and her hips swaying hypnotically. She paused at the entrance to give Shego a wink over her shoulder. Shego finally noticed her mouth was hanging open and she closed it.

"Kimmie put her up to this. She must have." Shego realized she was talking to herself, and shut up.

* * *

"Johnson, how do things look in the hall?"

"Quiet, but there's a couple of suspicious characters. I think they're Feds, but I haven't seen their faces before. Do you think they might be bringing in more people?"

"Maybe. Keep an eye on them."

"Yes, Ma'am."

Shego ended the call and dialed the next contact on her list. She knew she really ought to go check out the new faces herself, but she didn't want to enter the exhibition hall right now. If Miss Winters saw her so soon after their talk, she might get the wrong idea. She wasn't interested in Cindy. She had no interest in any woman whatsoever.

"Where is Kim right now?"

"She's sitting at a presentation in Salon 3, Ma'am. The title of the presentation is..." There was a pause as Reynolds obviously looked it up. "Uh, Possibilities of Surface Plasmon Interference Nanolithography." The last three words were delivered slowly and carefully.

"You stay on her. I'm just going to pop in to confirm the situation for myself." Shego disconnected the call. She made her way towards Salon 3, one of the larger meeting spaces at the hotel, currently arranged for lectures and presentations.

She didn't understand why Kim was sitting in for the presentation. It didn't advance the investigation in any way; quite the opposite. There was no way the topic could be related to her work, and she didn't think she was taking notes for her brothers. It might be related to the nano-whatever techniques Kim had reportedly discussed with Miss Winters, but she was currently twiddling her thumbs at the company booth, probably being hit on by a man who apparently had no idea she was gay.

None of Kim's actions made a whole lot of sense. She'd had Kim under surveillance practically all the time, often personally. At no point had Kim done anything that seemed to advance whatever investigation Future Ways was under. All of her actions were consistent with her cover as a Possible Solutions representative.

Yet her contact had been sure Kim was hired as part of this investigation. Kim herself had all but confirmed it during their conversations. There was no need for her to maintain a cover that was thoroughly blown, so she'd probably been telling the truth about actually working for her brothers. How much was she expected to contribute?

Shego reached her destination and stepped through the door. The large space was filled with cheap chairs to make up an impromptu lecture hall. The room wasn't ideal for the purpose; those in the back strained to see the lecturer at the raised podium, and those who wanted to take notes had to hold their laptops or notepads on their laps.

People closest to the door turned briefly to look at her as she entered. One head further in also turned, the movement catching her eye. Kim smiled at her before turning her attention back to the presentation. Shego wasn't quite sure how she'd noticed her entrance. Reynolds was leaning against the wall at the back. There were plenty of empty seats, but he'd probably wanted a better view at Kim. Shego nodded to him and stepped back out.

According to the information at the door, the presentation would run for two hours. That was two more hours that Kim would be a non-threat. Why would anyone hire Kim Possible of all people and then have her hang around doing nothing related to the assignment? The most she had achieved so far was to tie up some of Shego's time and distract her with her outrageous behavior.

Shego could feel the hairs standing up at the back of her neck and her stomach drop suddenly as a thought occurred to her: what if that was all Kim was supposed to achieve? What if she was nothing more than a decoy? What if one of Kim's no doubt many government friends had heard she'd be present here and asked her to pretend to be a part of the investigation—without outright claiming to be so—while spreading a rumor that she had been hired? Kim hadn't really interacted with any of the other government personnel present. If she was a decoy then Shego had wasted valuable time on a wild goose chase.

Did that really matter? Shego was sure she had identified all the investigators present, with the possible exception of the newcomers. None of them had done anything the company really needed to worry about. She wasn't sure if they even had the authority to do anything but ask questions, and she had been able to keep them away from the people who mattered. Concentrating on Kim hadn't opened up any gaps for anyone else to exploit. In the end, Shego didn't think anyone would waste Kim's talents just for a distraction, and even if someone would be so foolish, she couldn't afford to ignore a threat as potent as Kim. In either case, her best move was to continue the current policy. Which probably meant spending a lot more time with Kim.

Shego needed a drink.

* * *

Shego hadn't really expected the hotel bar to be open at this hour, but it was. A young man was stacking glasses behind the counter, and she counted three patrons scattered around the mostly empty tables, all of them middle-aged men. She walked up to the counter and ordered a Scotch. Thankfully, the bartender was either too young and nervous or too professional to attempt to chat her up. Shego took a gulp of the drink, then held the glass against her forehead.

She didn't usually feel she needed a drink before noon to deal with her problems. Then again, for the past five years those problems hadn't been Kim Possible. She wished she knew what Kim wanted. Sure, she'd told her, but the very openness was suspicious in itself. Was Kim part of the investigation? Was she after the laptop? How did she know about the laptop? What was on the laptop in the first place that was so sensitive?

Was Kim really interested in her?

Shego felt her cheeks warming. She knocked back the rest of the drink and ordered another.

Why did the idea bother her so much? It's not like she was interested in Kim, no matter what she and Cindy implied. In fact, if Kim really was getting infatuated, she should be able to use it to her advantage. She just wasn't sure how. Pretend to flirt back to distract Kim from the mission? That sounded like a plot for a romantic comedy, and she doubted it would work.

There was no reason for her to be this uncomfortable with Kim's preferences. It was the twenty first century. Okay, so she liked to... do things with other women sometimes; she was hardly the only one. Shego had never known an openly lesbian or bisexual girl, personally, but it really shouldn't make that much of a difference. It didn't, until things got personal. She just didn't know how to react to Kim hitting on her.

She'd probably see Kim later today, maybe for lunch. Her insides experienced strange and contradictory sensations at the thought. Would Kim continue to maintain they were dating or would she switch gears again? Both possibilities were troubling, for different reasons. Shego was glad for her drink.

A man sat down on the stool next to her. Given the bar was almost completely empty, that could be nothing but deliberate.

"It's a sin that a beautiful woman like you has to sit alone." Well, at least he was articulate.

Shego gave the man a distasteful glance. He was in his thirties or early forties. He was wearing a suit not quite immaculately pressed, an untidy stubble, and his eyes were slightly bloodshot. Shego suspected he hadn't made it to a room last night, his or anyone else's.

"I can find my own company when I want it. Right now, I want to be alone."

"No, no, being alone is no good. Trust me, I've been there. Tell you what, why don't we keep each other company?"

"Why don't you get up and stop bothering me?" Honestly, this was how she was going to fall off the wagon. One day some moron was going to push her too far, and she was going to snap.

"Don't be like that, babe. I'm just trying to be friendly."

"Yeah, well, I'm not. Unless you walk away right now, I'll get downright unfriendly. You wouldn't like me when I'm unfriendly."

"I think we got off on the wrong foot. There's clearly something bothering you. Why don't you tell me what it is?"

"The only thing bothering me right now is you." Shego lit up one hand, her patience having run out. Odd, she wasn't usually on so short a fuse these days. "Back. Off."

"Fine, be that way." The man stood up and turned to walk away. "Fucking dyke."

This time Shego didn't feel the need to protest her heterosexuality. Maybe she should have just told him she was waiting for her girlfriend. The thought conjured up an image of Kim. Even in her mind's eye, she was smirking.

"Bartender." Shego waved her glass at him. "Another."

* * *

Shego collected her portion from the lunch buffet and sat down at an empty table. She looked at her plate. She didn't really have an appetite. She felt distinctly unstable; perhaps knocking back that many drinks before lunch hadn't been the brightest idea. She felt mostly alert, though. Certainly alert enough to realize this kind of behavior wasn't very professional. She didn't think any of her underlings would report her even if they noticed. She'd probably be okay as long as she avoided anyone who'd have cause to sabotage her position until she recovered.

"Hi, Shego." Kim sat down opposite from her with her own tray, and Shego felt a dark foreboding.

"I really wished you'd come and keep me company. The floor was boo-ring." Kim shoveled a few forkfuls of food into her mouth. "Okay, you want to combine a more consumer-oriented show with your trade conference, I get it. But honestly, the weekend would have been plenty for the public expo."

Shego searched for something intelligent to say. "Uh, this was the first time they ran this thing, right? I'm sure they'll think things over for the next one."

"If there's going to be a next one." Kim wolfed down some more of her lunch. "But I suppose you're right." Kim washed down her food with a long gulp of milk. Then she focused on Shego. "Are you all right?"

"Huh?"

"You've barely touched your food. And you don't look so well."

Shego didn't feel so well, either. "Yeah, I guess I'm not that hungry."

"Wait, have you been drinking?" Kim's eyes were wide.

"Can you keep your voice down? It's not like I've been getting wasted, I just felt like I needed a drink. Or two."

"It seems like more than two." Kim looked at her for a long moment, unusually seriously. "It wasn't on account of me, was it?"

"No, of course not. Sometimes you just need a little break, you know?"

"I'm sorry, Shego. I didn't realize I was getting you that stressed out. I didn't really mean to come on that strong, I just found your reactions so funny I didn't want to stop."

"I already said it wasn't you, Kimmie."

"So you did. I just don't believe you. I'm the most obvious disrupting factor here."

"Cindy told me she thinks I'm closeted." Shego wasn't sure why she just blurted that out. Maybe she was a little drunk. "Did you get her to do that?"

"I haven't talked to her since she walked out on me."

"She was practically echoing you."

"Have you considered that maybe we both see the same thing in you."

"And what is that?"

"You're curious."

"I'm not."

"Oh, come on, Shego. You're not fooling me, and it's no good lying to yourself."

"I'm not... it's just that you keep talking about it so it's on my mind. You've got me so self-conscious about it I'm overtly sensitive about everything and second-guessing myself."

"Well, the good news is that there's an easy way to resolve your uncertainty. You just need to perform a little experiment."

"I don't want to."

"Afraid you might like it?"

Shego was silent for a while, uncertain of herself, even though she realized Kim might take her silence as a confirmation. "What if I can't tell?"

"You think you can't tell whether you like being with another woman or not? Seriously?"

"I just... it's been a while, okay? Maybe I'm just getting so desperate I'm willing to... uh."

"Yes?"

"I've noticed guys for, what, fifteen years. I haven't ever looked at girls like that."

"Or you never realized it before. I mean, we all just assume that we are straight. Sometimes it needs pointing out. Or maybe it's a new thing; that can happen, too. You never experimented in high school or college?"

"No."

"Well, you're due. It's not a big deal, you know. Lots of people try it; most of them decide it's not their thing. Of course, personally I suspect it's just easier for people to play it straight if they're near enough that end of the Kinsey scale."

"You know, your experience doesn't necessarily translate to everyone."

"Hey, I have more than personal experience to go on; there's a body of research out there. But seriously Shego, if you think you might like it, give it a go. What do you have to lose?"

"What if I don't like it?"

"Then you don't like it. It's not going to be so nightmarish it'll leave you scarred for life; if it was, you wouldn't even entertain the thought. Anyway, it's much better to regret things you did than the things you didn't."

"I kinda used to live by that credo."

"Do you regret your criminal career?"

Shego had to think about that one. She had been so enamored with the lifestyle when she started. She had been only too happy to move on, at the end. "No. I don't think so. It wasn't everything I hoped it would be, but I'm happy to have the memories. It was a wild ride."

Kim just looked at Shego with a subtle smile until she got the point. Shego felt flustered and wanted to move the focus away from herself.

"What about you? Any experiments that weren't all you hoped they'd be?"

"God, yes. I don't regret trying them, but I can wish things would have been better. My first threesome comes to mind."

Shego was happy her mouth was empty when she had a coughing fit.

"And yet you claim to not be a prude."

"You can't just drop something like that on a person!"

"You asked me about sexual experiments. What did you expect them to be? Something as daring as me on top with the lights on?"

"I didn't expect you to..." Shego paused to glance around the room and deliberately lowered her voice. "I didn't expect you to start talking about threesomes at the lunch table. You seriously have... you have actually... stop giggling at me!"

"I'm sorry, it's just..." Kim tried to get herself under control. "You were like the baddest bad girl I knew, and then it turns out you're a prude. I can't help but find that funny."

"I'm not a prude. And just because I was evil doesn't mean I was a crazy sex maniac."

"You think I'm a crazy sex maniac?"

"That's not what I meant. I just meant being bad doesn't mean being..." Shego was left searching for an unoffensive way to say 'slutty'.

"Sexually promiscuous?"

"That works."

"Fair enough. And just for the record: being good doesn't mean being a nun. Of course, I'm bi, and everyone knows bi girls are all slutty nymphos, anyway."

"Well, the way you talk..."

"I've kinda sexed it up for your benefit. You have the best reactions."

"Did you make up the threesome?"

"I haven't made anything up, I've just dwelt on my sexual history a little more than usual. It was in college, of course. I knew these two really hot, smart guys, I thought things were clicking, and I've always been adventurous. It's not like I'd never thought about it." Kim gave Shego a look. "It's not like you've never thought about it."

"I've thought about a lot of things."

"So try some of them out."

"You said you didn't like it."

"The sex was good. No, the sex was great, although some might say it wasn't a true threesome, since the guys didn't do anything to each other, as much as I tried to get them to."

Shego pictured two shirtless, fit college boys making out. There were worse things.

"It was pretty overwhelming; being pressed between two bodies, two pairs of hands on me, two co..."

"Okay! I got the picture." Kim gave Shego a quick amused smile, which then turned into a frown.

"Then, once we were done, they started high fiving each other like I wasn't even in the room. Going from being the center of attention to being treated like furniture kinda sucked."

"Sorry."

"Eh, it was a learning experience. Nowadays I try to make sure not to get involved with people who are going to ruin it by being jerks about it afterwards. I do have pretty high standards."

"I thought you were happy to hook up with strangers."

"If I think I'm going to enjoy it, yeah. I told you it's a high bar."

Shego thought about it for a while. Then something else occurred to her.

"You said your first threesome." Kim grinned at her.

"Yeah, the second one was much better. It was just last year. I'd finished a mission in Paris and was hanging out, talking to people and giving autographs, when these astonishingly gorgeous, identical twin sisters walked up to me."

"Threesome with twins." Shego's voice was flat. "Isn't that a male fantasy?"

"Don't be sexist, Shego. It certainly became my fantasy right at that second. And then it stopped being a fantasy twenty minutes later."

"You move fast."

"They knew what they were after. I don't usually do groupies, but, you know, incredibly hot twins. I'm not sure a straight woman could have turned them down. Obviously, it wasn't a true threesome either, because, well, sisters, but it clearly wasn't the first time they double-teamed a girl. I think it was the most amazing sexual experience of my life." Kim stared into the distance for a while, distracted, then snapped her focus back on Shego. "Oh, you probably want details, seeing how you're newly curious."

"No! I'm fine, thanks."

"Aww. Anyway, the point is, you've got nothing to lose in trying new things. If it sucks, it sucks, but at least you won't be left wondering. And there's a good chance you're going to be happy you gave it a shot."

"You're just trying to get into my pants."

"I'm not just trying to get into your pants. I'm also looking out for you, because I like you."

"Why? I mean, we haven't seen each other in years, and the last time we did we were enemies."

"Well, that hasn't stopped you from hanging out with me, has it? I'm just as happy to see you."

"That's not why I... I mean, I wouldn't say happy... It's probably just nostalgia."

"It's not just nostalgia. We have so much in common, Shego. We can relate to each other in a way we really can't to anyone else. I don't know about you, but there's been a Shego-shaped hole in my life."

"I haven't exactly been pining for you, Kimmie."

"It would explain your lackluster love-life."

"There's nothing wrong with my... okay, yeah, there's a lot wrong with my love-life, but you're not the problem."

"Of course not. I'm the solution."

"Kimmie, can you give it a rest for a moment?"

"What I mean is, I like helping people, and I'm going to help you get on your game again. Tonight, we're going clubbing."

"Are we now?"

"Yes. Trust me, I know what's good for you."

"And is that you?"

"You ask me to give it a rest and then you bring it up? Talk about mixed messages. No, we're going to go out and see if we can't find someone who catches your interest. I won't complain if it's me."

"I'm not really big on hook-ups these days."

"No? It might be good for you, but if it's not your thing then it's not your thing. We can just have some fun, dance a little, flirt with some people, maybe find a good conversation. It doesn't have to lead to anything."

"If you just want me to socialize with people, I can do it right here. They have some parties lined up."

"Yeah, full of tech heads and business types. I'm not sure that's exactly our scene."

"I don't have anything to wear." The anticipatory gleam in Kim's eyes suggested to Shego she was about to deliver the predictable joke. "To a club, that is. All I have is this stuff." She vaguely gestured at her outfit.

"I can lend you some clothes. We're the same size." Kim's gaze briefly dropped to Shego's chest. "Mostly."

"How much clothing did you bring? I thought you lived out of your suitcase."

"I'm a very efficient packer?"

A vague suspicion arose somewhere at the back of Shego's mind, but she couldn't pin it down. Kim's story didn't quite check out, but she was not in the best state of mind to work out the implications. Besides, there were more pressing concerns. "It's not like I've agreed to go with you, anyway."

"It's a forgone conclusion by now. If you'd really objected, you'd have said 'no' right away. You're just feigning resistance so you can blame me for dragging you out. I'm cool with that."

Shego shook her head. "What am I going to do with you?"

"I have a wish list, but you didn't want details, earlier."

Shego surprised herself by reacting with a short bark of laughter. Yup, she was definitely a little drunk. "Fine, lets go have a night out." She'd never admit how nice it felt to see Kim's answering smile.

* * *

Shego stepped out of the bathroom clad in a towel, her carefully blow-dried hair hanging down her back. She walked up to her bed and the articles of clothing laid onto it. True to her word, Kim had loaned her some clothes. That still left the problem of underwear. Unlike Kim, Shego hadn't come to the hotel looking for an affair, and hadn't thought to pack any sexy lingerie. She dropped the towel and pulled on the most appealing pair of panties she had with her. Just in case.

When she'd first seen the clothes upon returning to her room, she had for a paranoid moment suspected Kim had somehow sneaked in to bring them. It was possible she had, but after the initial shock she'd realized Kim could have just arranged for them to be delivered by the staff. She had thoughtfully provided Shego with an assortment to choose from.

The first item in the row was a scandalously short skirt made of black artificial leather. If she'd been a decade younger, she probably would have picked the skirt without hesitation: it was guaranteed to grab attention while still projecting a certain bad girl vibe. At her age, however, she wasn't quite as anxious to appear like a piece of meat on display. For the same reason she dismissed the hot pants Kim had provided, no matter how well they would show off her ass and legs. She wasn't an exhibition.

From the selection the only realistic choice were the black faux leather pants. She sat on the bed and started maneuvering them on her. They would display her legs well enough without leaving too much skin on display. Of course, tight as they were, they weren't exactly modest. That was not an aesthetic Kim had catered for.

For tops, her alternatives appeared to be a crop top corset and an even racier zippered leather bustier. Most suspiciously they were both in her size; only unbridled optimism could have caused Kim to buy them for herself. Just when had she found time to pick those up? Or did she regularly travel with sexy clothing intended to be worn by other women? Shego abruptly abandoned that line of thought. She didn't really want to speculate on Kim's sex life, and it certainly wasn't turning her on, not even a little bit.

Shego decided on the corset top. It was a little more decent, and it also had enough support that she didn't need a bra. She wouldn't have been entirely comfortable wearing only it, but luckily Kim had also supplied a short faux leather jacket. It was black, with green stripes down the sides and underside of sleeves. It reminded Shego of a racing jacket, though those weren't generally cropped short enough to leave a bare midriff. Apparently Kim was dead set on seeing Shego's waist. Well, there was nothing wrong with her waist, even if her flat stomach didn't have quite the muscle definition of her younger, more active days. The jacket was a little too tight to comfortably zip up, suggesting it, at least, was Kim's, but that was okay; she could wear it open.

Kim had loaned her over-the-knee boots that rather had Shego salivating, but she thought they might be a bit much with the leather pants. She elected to wear the black stiletto booties instead.

Shego inspected herself in a mirror. She liked the way she looked. She thought she looked damn hot, without looking cheap. Admittedly, even with all the leather, the overall impression was more playful than dangerous, but she was okay with that. A flirtatious look was only appropriate for a girls' night out. She still looked more of a bad girl than she had since getting out of the villain game. Was this how Kim saw her? Or was this maybe what Kim wanted her to be?

* * *

Shego stepped out of her room to find Kim waiting, posed with one hand on her hip. At first Shego thought Kim was wearing the little black dress from their first meeting, but soon realized she wasn't. This dress was shorter and tighter, a black sheath that covered Kim from the top of her breasts to little past her hips. While it covered, it didn't conceal; it clung to Kim's skin revealing her every curve. Her long legs were bare, and she wore black peep-toe high heels. She wore her red hair in a carefully arranged up-do, and on her face she wore the expression of a woman who knows she's made an impression. It was only then Shego realized she was frozen in her tracks and staring.

Kim gave her a little smirk and turned to walk towards the elevators at the end of the corridor. She walked with a model's gait, her hips swaying enticingly and the tight fabric of her dress straining over her shapely backside. She didn't have a model's legs, however, but the smoothly muscled legs of a gymnast or a dancer. It was a physique Shego had always found appealing. She was hypnotized by the triangle of air defined by Kim's inner thighs and the hem of her dress, and her mind turned to what was hidden mere inches above it. Shego swallowed and admitted to herself that perhaps, under certain circumstances, she could maybe possibly find some women, to some degree, sexually attractive.

Kim summoned the elevator and turned to look at Shego over her shoulder, one bang hanging over her eye and smiling coquettishly. Shego finally managed to shake herself in motion and hurried after Kim. She suspected this was going to be a long night.


	5. Rock with me tonight

**Rock with me tonight**

Kim and Shego made their way towards the nightclub Kim had selected. They'd stopped on the way in a Vietnamese restaurant for what had turned out to be a fairly indifferent dinner. The night was cool, but not yet cold enough to bother Shego. Kim, who wore a coat over her skimpy dress, also seemed to be fine.

Early as it was, there was already a line in front of the club, and the thumping bass got louder as they got nearer. Kim disregarded the line and walked confidently for the door. The bouncer nodded at them and waved them in. Shego wondered if they were let in because they were a pair of attractive women, or because the owner owed a favor to Kim. She decided it didn't really matter.

They entered accompanied by some scattered protests from the waiting people. The moment they got through the door the music jumped in volume, resolving into electronic dance music with a heavy beat. Shego waited as Kim checked in her coat, then followed her into the club.

The interior was smaller than Shego had expected, but fairly typical in its layout. There was a bar, a dance floor, and a section with tables and chairs. The design was contemporary, with sharp angles and contrasts. The space was not even half full; clearly the line at the door was maintained for image purposes. The DJ switched to a song that was definitely not from this millennium, maybe indulging herself before the place filled up.

While Shego paused to take the scene in, Kim had continued towards the bar. Shego moved after her, surveying the crowd. Pretty much all the men seemed to give her the once-over on the way, which was not surprising. Quite a few women did, too. Shego also noticed that she and Kim were dressed downright conservatively compared to many of the women. There was nothing too outrageous, though. A couple of men went shirtless, but luckily for everyone they had the bodies for it.

Kim accepted two drinks from the bartender and nodded towards an empty table. Shego accompanied Kim to the table and received one of the drinks. She leaned close to Kim to talk to her. She had to raise her voice to be heard over the music.

"Kimmie, half the girls in here checked me out."

"Well, I can't blame them. You look damn hot."

"Did you bring me to a gay club?"

"No. Not as such."

"Kimmie..." Shego growled.

"It's just an ordinary club. Which might have a reputation that attracts girls curious about exploring their boundaries a little. Which might attract lesbians looking to hook up with straight girls."

Shego glowered at Kim.

"Hey, you wanted to experiment. I just wanted to make sure you have options."

"I didn't say that. I never said that."

"Well, not in so many words, but you let it be clearly understood. But there's plenty of straight guys here as well, if you want to be boring."

"I told you, I'm not looking for a hook-up."

"You don't have to leave with anyone if you don't want to. We can just have some fun, and when you've had enough, we can head back to my room."

"Yeah, no."

"Fine, your room."

"Kimmie, would you honestly be fine with me leaving with somebody else?"

"Well, there's nothing I could do about it. As much as I'd like, I don't actually have a claim on you." Kim swirled the drink in her hand. "But I do have the inside track. I feel pretty confident you'll be leaving with me."

"Well, we are staying at the same hotel."

"You know what I meant." Kim gave her a very meaningful look.

Shego wanted to tell her she was wrong, but she wasn't completely confident she wouldn't be lying. She downed her drink instead, then got up. "I'll get the next round."

"Bring me a hard cider!"

Shego walked back to to the bar desk. She ordered Kim's cider and a beer for herself. The selection was disappointing, but she didn't feel like a fancy drink. She considered shots, but the last time she got buzzed, she let Kim talk her into coming here. She wondered what Kim could talk her into if she let herself get drunk. Her bed, maybe.

"Do you believe in love at first sight, or should I walk past again?"

Shego turned to look at the man who had addressed her. He was broadly good looking, in a bland, plastic way, his outfit just a little too shiny.

"Knock yourself out. I doubt it's going to make a lot of difference."

"Ah, you're not part of that crowd, are you?"

"Thinking about it, apparently." Now, why did she say that? Oh, right; to get rid of this guy.

"You're about to make a big mistake, but lucky for you I'm here to save you. A full-blooded woman like you needs a real man, not some wannabe with a strap-on."

"Yeaaah, that's enough from you." Shego turned away to pay and collect her drinks. When she turned back, she found the man still there. She frowned. "Scram."

Shego walked back to the table. She sat down with a grunt and handed Kim her drink.

"You're not very good at this flirting thing."

"Didn't feel like talking to that asshole."

"I'm not sure you're really getting into the spirit of things."

"Hey, this was your idea, and you just dragged me along."

"Oh, please, you put some effort into looking good. Or was it all for my benefit?"

"Look, I can find sad men with sad pickup lines at any bar. That's not what we're here for, is it?"

"Oh, so now you come clean with your bi-curiosity."

"I'm not bi-curious. I'm just... I don't know."

"It's okay, Shego. I'm sorry about teasing you so much about it."

"Really." Shego's voice was flat.

"Yes, really. I remember struggling with my sexual identity back in high school, largely on your account. It's not something you wrap your mind around in a day or two."

Shego eyed Kim warily. She sounded sincere, but it could be a ruse to open her up for more teasing.

"I mean, seeing that from the outside is always both a little funny and a little heart-warming. I'm sorry I went so overboard with teasing you about it."

"So it was all just you having a go at me? You weren't really interested?" Shego wondered at the sinking sensation in her stomach.

"Shego, look in my eyes." Shego did, and shivered. Kim's eyes burned with sensual hunger. She had seen lust in men's eyes, but not this kind of smoldering intensity. She looked down, shaken.

"I think you are the most desirable woman I have ever met. I want you, Shego."

Kim paused and Shego took a long draft of her beer.

"But, you know, I don't want to pressure you," Kim said in a lighter tone. "I think it'd do you good to sample some sapphic delights, but it doesn't have to be tonight, and it doesn't have to be with me. Unless you want it to be."

"Um."

"Relax. Check out some guys. Check out some girls. Nobody here is going to judge you."

Shego drank more of her beer. Her head was spinning, and she hadn't drank that much yet. Had she just tacitly admitted to maybe being interested in women? Was she actually interested in women? If so, how could she not have known before?

Shego checked out the dance floor, avoiding Kim's amused look. Her gaze lingered more on the women than the men, but how could it not? The women had more interesting and colorful clothes, they had more appealing dance moves. She had always found women more aesthetically pleasing than men, on the whole. She knew she didn't find most men interesting; there was just a certain type of pretty young athletic man that turned her motor. Possibly there was a type of woman that appealed to her, too.

"In our culture it's okay to appreciate women, you know, even for other women." Shego spared a glance at Kim, but she was looking at the dancers, too. "We're socialized to believe women are objects to look at."

"Kimmie, we are women."

"So you know we're always on display. Do you think a man would have shown up to rob a place in a skintight catsuit, impeccable make-up, and perfectly arranged hair?"

"Men just have no sense of presentation."

"Oh, I totally agree. Women are so much more appealing in so many ways."

"Kimmie, are you actually bi, or are you a closet lesbian? Most of the time you've just talked about women."

"Well, I've been trying to convert you, so I've focused on women. Besides, you clearly didn't want to hear about me and men."

"I didn't want to hear about you and women, either, but that didn't stop you."

"Oh, yes you did. Your body language was very closed when I talked about guys, but when I talked about women, you leaned forwards. Usually when a girl is that curious, it's because she's, you know, curious."

"I wasn't." She was just a little... confused.

"Do you want to dance?"

"I'm not nearly drunk enough yet."

"Oh, come on. Dancing is fun."

"I'm not a very good dancer, Kimmie."

"Look at them." Kim indicated the dance floor. "Do you see many great dancers here? It's not about dance moves, it's about enjoying yourself. And ideally your partner."

Shego looked at the dancers, the young men and women moving to the rhythm. Had she been like that when she was younger? She recalled enjoying this sort of life.

"Besides, you're a woman. Just swing your hips a little and the men will be sold."

That was probably true, too, but Shego wasn't here to impress any men. Kim likely had higher standards. She was pretty sure the ex-cheerleader knew how to dance, and she didn't want to embarrass herself next to her. She drained her beer.

"I'm going to get another round. Do you want something?"

Kim indicated her almost-full bottle. "I'm good."

Shego got herself another beer. This time she wasn't accosted by anyone, though the woman next to her at the counter gave her a pretty smile. She wasn't sure if she was being polite, or if it was some sort of opening move. She returned to the table.

"Maybe you should slow down a little, Shego. The night is still young. The dance floor isn't that scary. Or is it me that's scary?"

It was her, of course, but Shego wasn't going to say that aloud. She wasn't drunk enough to dare to think about it too much.

"I'm barely buzzed, Kimmie. A few beers aren't going to do anything."

"If you say so."

Kim turned to look at the dancers and Shego took the opportunity to look at Kim. She really had grown into a beautiful young woman. Shego examined the thought. It didn't really mean anything that she thought Kim was beautiful, did it? Women commented on each others' appearance all the time. Then again, other women didn't make her feel like Kim did. Was she curious? Well, yes, she was. She had thought she'd done it all, more or less, during her criminal career, but she'd never been with another woman. The thought was intriguing and scary and exiting.

But was it something she really wanted, or was it on her mind because Kim had planted the idea there? She looked at Kim's profile, letting her gaze drop from that gorgeous face to her bosom. Kim still wasn't very large, but the push up bra and the tight dress gave her a very respectable cleavage. Shego felt a familiar sensation flash through her body, from her chest to down between her legs. Familiar, but not something she'd ever felt while looking at a woman before.

Shego looked away and took a long draft of her beer. Was she getting herself drunk enough to say "yes" to Kim? Why the hell did this have to be so difficult? She was Shego. If she wanted something, she took it. Did she really want Kim? She looked at the redhead. She was still looking at the dancers, evidently enjoying the view. Shego followed her gaze towards a pair of barely-dressed girls dancing together and felt a distinct stab of jealousy.

Shego got up and Kim turned to look at her at the movement.

"Fine, we can go dancing if you want to so bad."

Kim rose gracefully from her chair and smiled at Shego.

"Excellent. Let's go."

Kim turned to walk towards the dance floor and Shego nervously followed, her bravado expended. Now what had she gotten herself into?

Kim stepped onto the dance floor and gently pulled Shego after her by the wrist. Kim began to sway to the music, her body undulating sensuously. Shego faced Kim and nervously started to move herself, moving her shoulders and shuffling her feet back and forth. She was very out of practice, but knew that standing stock still was the worst option available.

Kim did a little dip, swinging her hips. She looked at Shego with a gentle smile, clearly inviting her to copy her. Shego did. Kim said something, but in the midst of the crowd and next to the DJ she couldn't hear her, which she indicated by shaking her head.

Kim stepped closer to her, wrapping her arms around her. Shego froze as Kim put her mouth close to her ear. "You're moving kinda slow."

Kim released her and her dancing picked up the tempo. Shego did her best to keep up, heart racing and still feeling ghostly arms embracing her. Goosebumps were breaking all over her skin. She tried to ignore the sensations in her body and the self conscious knowledge that she was on a dance floor populated by people probably younger than her. She focused on Kim in front of her, on her smile, her flashing arms. Her body moved on autopilot, driven by the bass from the speakers.

The rhythm and the alcohol conspired to create a sense of unreality for Shego. She felt like in a dream or a trance. The crowd pressing near seemed to be far away, and her world was focused on Kim. Kim, smiling at her with her eyes shining with excitement. Kim who seemed to be sinuous movements and soft curves and bare limbs. Kim who pressed subtly closer while Shego just observed, feeling like her viewpoint was outside her body.

Shego's heart was hammering in her chest. Kim was so close, and whenever she touched her it sent sparks along her limbs. She could not deny how she felt, how Kim made her feel. If Kim were to drag her off to somewhere private right now, she would follow without hesitation. Her attention was captured again by those soft and oh-so-inviting lips. She'd never even kissed another woman before, not in a way that counted.

Shego threw her arms around Kim and pulled her close. Her lips sought out Kim's, and she eagerly returned the kiss. Kim's lips were soft and eager, and tasted of lipstick. It wasn't like in her romance novels: lips like molten fire, a blazing heat that seared through her. The kiss wasn't a revelation, but it was very, very pleasant; she wouldn't mind more of the same. Kim's arms were around Shego and the contact sent alternating waves of heat and cold through her body. She felt like she had fever.

Shego broke away to look at Kim, dreading a look of smug triumph. She was relived and excited to see Kim's expression was one of joy and eager anticipation. The desire in her eyes set her heart into overdrive. She could hardly believe what she was feeling. She could hardly deny she wanted Kim. Had she always been capable of feeling like this about her own sex, or was it just the girl—woman now—who could do anything?

Suddenly the world shifted back into focus and Shego realized that she was standing motionless on the dance floor. Kim was still moving to the music in easy rhythm, watching her with bright eyes. Her head was spinning and she didn't know what she wanted to do. Kim reached out for her, and she took a step back.

"I need to use the bathroom." Shego fled accompanied by Kim's concerned expression.

Shego joined the queue in the ladies' room, cursing herself for a coward. Not that she didn't need the visit with the beers she'd drank, but she knew she had run away because she didn't know how to deal with the consequences of her actions. She'd kissed Kim. She wanted to kiss her again.

She should maybe be concerned that she'd hurt Kim by running away, but she was pretty sure she'd understand. After all the effort Kim had put into seducing her she was unlikely to let that get in the way. Surely she'd realize that Shego might require a moment to adjust to a world where women were potential partners. Shego thought she was taking it pretty well, actually. Of course, since it had been on her mind for some days now, she'd had some time to adjust.

"You're the one who's here with Kim Possible, right?"

Startled, Shego turned around to face the woman who'd joined the queue after her. She was shorter than her and rather pretty, although she hadn't made a huge effort to do herself up. She wore very little make-up and was dressed in blue jeans and a plaid flannel shirt.

"I'm so jealous." She didn't look too upset about it, though. There was an impish spark in her eye.

"Uh. Thanks?"

"You probably shouldn't leave her alone for very long. I don't think there are many people here who wouldn't jump at the chance to be with her."

"You included?"

"Hell, yes." She looked Shego up and down. "But I wouldn't mind sharing with you. Or with her."

"Um."

"No pressure." She winked at her. "But think about it, okay?"

A stall became available, and Shego made another escape. She'd always been rather good at those.

* * *

When Shego walked back towards the dance floor, Kim was dancing with two people Shego had thought were a couple when she'd noticed them dancing together earlier. Now she wasn't so sure, as the man was blatantly ogling Kim. The woman didn't really notice, being busy doing the same. Shego felt another stab of jealousy. Kim turned to look at her with a friendly smile. Shego pointed at the bar and Kim nodded at her.

Shego ordered a shot and threw it back in one go. She ordered another. She would have preferred to think it was to help wrap her mind around the paradigm shift, but she harbored a nasty suspicion that she might be trying to work her courage up for something. That was disconcerting, too, but she was not yet drunk enough to dwell on what that something was.

Shego took her drink back to their table. She also got Kim another cider, figuring she might feel thirsty after dancing. Kim joined her at the table, smiling. She had done that a lot today.

"You had fun?" Shego wondered if she sounded jealous.

"Yeah, but I missed you. Can we pick up from where we left it?"

"Have a drink, Kim." Shego didn't know why she felt so reluctant. She was the one who had kissed Kim. She had liked it. It just seemed easier to do in the heat of the moment.

"Thanks." Kim took the bottle, but before she could take a sip, her attention was drawn by something to the side. Shego followed her gaze to two men approaching the table. They were young, good-looking, well-dressed, and sported friendly smiles.

"Hello ladies. Would you care for some company?"

"Maybe." Kim gave them a smile Shego thought was flirtatious, then turned to look at Shego.

This was a perfect out from uncomfortable thoughts. Shego could picture how the night could progress from here on out. Some polite chit chat, some free drinks, maybe find some common interests, perhaps a turn on the dance floor. Who knows, it might even go further than that; it had been a long time since she'd had company in bed.

But that wasn't what she was here for. She looked Kim in the eye and shook her head subtly.

"No, I'm sorry, boys, but I think we'd rather be alone tonight." Kim reached across the table to lay her hand on Shego's. It sent a spark through her nervous system, but she did her best to not react, figuring it was for the benefit of the audience.

"Oh, well. I can't really blame either of you. Have a good night." The man left towards the dance floor.

"Sorry to have bothered you," the second man said. "Enjoy yourselves."

"We intend to. Good luck." The man nodded at her, then turned to follow his friend.

Shego turned to look at Kim and saw the knowing look on her face. Kim's warm hand remained on hers.

"They probably would have been good company."

"Probably." Why was this so awkward? She took a drink with her left hand, her right one being occupied. Her skin tingled where Kim was touching it. She swallowed hard. Her heart-rate was up and her breath came too fast. She should say something.

"Is this what you do? Affairs and hook-ups with attractive strangers? You're not looking for anything more permanent?" Well, she probably shouldn't have said that.

"There's nothing wrong with it, Shego." Kim sounded exasperated, but didn't remove her hand. "I'm not opposed to relationships, but I haven't really had much luck with them."

"Oh?"

"I can't make them stay. My lifestyle is a little intense for most people, and I'm not going to quit what I do for anybody. Some people like to think they can handle it, but they change their tune the first time I come back from a mission a week late and injured."

"Ah. Yeah, I can see how somebody might find that hard to handle. But you have tried it, then? Settling down."

"Well, not settling down so much." Kim grinned at her. "I like my life. But I'd love to find somebody to not settle down with."

"How do you mean? Someone you could fall back on when the pickings are slim?"

"No, not like that. I don't think I could handle polyamory. It needs to be a two-way street, and I, uh... I get jealous." Kim fidgeted a little, then brightened. "What I mean is I'd like to find someone who can keep up with me, and handle what I do. Ron was the closest I've ever found to that, and even he wanted something else in the end."

Realization hit Shego like a physical shock. Is that what Kim was after? Someone who had matched her blow for blow, someone who had once been her dark mirror and, before that, lived the same life as her. Shego's heart was hammering in her chest and she felt light-headed. This was suddenly heavier than she'd bargained for, and she felt the need to deflect.

"I'd say you need adult supervision, Kimmie."

"Do you want the job?"

That wasn't the response Shego expected. She'd thought questioning Kim's maturity would make her defensive. The question made her uneasy because she wasn't sure she didn't. She was also very aware of the fact she hadn't pulled her hand away from Kim at any point.

"I want another drink. And then I want to dance some more." That should keep Kim happy enough she wouldn't get too serious. Shego knew she shouldn't drink this much. She also knew there was a certain hypocrisy in claiming she was looking for more than an affair and then hoping Kim would go back to just hitting on her when she made overtures in that direction.

"Well, if that's what you want from tonight..."

"We're here to have fun, right? So let's have fun."

* * *

Shego leaned against Kim as they walked out of the club. She didn't think she'd drunk enough to be unstable on her feet, but why take chances when wearing heels? Besides, the air was cold and Kim was warm.

"Do you want to walk, or should we get a cab?"

"Definitely get a ride." Shego made an effort to enunciate clearly. She was pretty sure she sounded fine.

"In a hurry to get back?"

"Not looking forward to walking."

"You're not used to high heels, are you?"

"They're a sadistic torture device, Kimmie. You don't usually wear them either, do you?"

"No. But sometimes a girl likes to look nice."

"Well, you do look very nice."

"I taste nice, too."

Shego leaned in to see if that was still true. It was.

"Mmm. You seem to have gotten comfortable kissing a girl. Or are you just a little drunk?"

"Definitely a little drunk. I'd never act like this sober."

"Now you make me feel guilty for taking advantage of you."

"Don't. I got myself drunk so I'd have the guts to do this."

"What is 'this'?"

"You know. This." Shego spun Kim into her arms and kissed her long and hard. The kiss was hungrier than she'd expected. She was panting when they stopped.

"Cab. We need a cab."

* * *

Seconds after they got into the back seat Kim was half in Shego's lap, they had their legs intertwined, arms around each other, and were quite thoroughly occupied in kissing each other. Kim didn't hesitate at all, so presumably she didn't feel too guilty. As they broke off for air Shego briefly realized their position and glanced at the driver. She was looking at them through the rear view mirror, but didn't seem to have any objections. In fact, she seemed to be enjoying the show. Surely everyone she ran into couldn't be gay?

Shego was nervous, and growing more so, but she enjoyed Kim's lips and arms too much to stop. With the nervousness another tension was building in her, a throbbing need that was growing more and more urgent. Kim's leg against hers was exciting and so very close to touching her where she needed it. She wished she'd gone with the miniskirt after all; she wanted to feel Kim's skin against hers. One of Kim's hands was on her bare side, her slim fingers tracing lines of fire on her skin. Shego dropped one hand on Kim's thigh, slowly moving it towards the hem of her dress. The heat within her rose in response, reaching new incandescent heights. She needed release so badly.

The cab stopped in front of the hotel, and for a moment Shego was disappointed. She didn't want to move, but when Kim got out she followed. She made a token effort to straighten out her clothes and hair while Kim paid for the trip. She probably didn't need to bend to the window the way she did, but Shego appreciated the view nonetheless. A thought penetrated through the haze she was in that she actually, genuinely lusted after a woman. She was pretty sure straight women didn't do that. Had she really been in denial all this time?

The second they made it to the elevator Shego took charge, pinning Kim against a wall and kissing her hard. The elevator was empty apart from them, but Shego wasn't sure she would care if it wasn't. She pushed her tongue into Kim's mouth when she had an opening and Kim eagerly welcomed it with her own. Kim's leg came up between hers, and she cursed the leather pants again. They needed to go. She was tempted to start tearing off their clothes right then and there, but decided she could hold off for a minute or two. She couldn't recall the last time she'd been this desperately horny.

They staggered out of the elevator towards Kim's room, Kim trying to extract the room key from her purse. Shego didn't have enough attention to spare to check whether the corridor was empty. She was scared about what she was about to do, and more scared still that she might get cold feet if she stopped to think about it. They lurched against the wall and Kim tried to get the key in. Shego pulled back to let her work it.

They entered the room and Shego initiated another sloppy kiss as Kim tried to close the door and turn on the light. It wasn't easy with the assault she was inflicting on her, but once again Kim proved that she can do anything. Kim pulled away from the kiss to turn towards the room.

"Shego." Kim's voice was not teasing, or seductive. It was a serious voice, one she recalled from their past encounters. It had a sobering effect. Shego let Kim go and looked at her, then turned to follow her eyes.

Kim's hotel room looked like a hurricane had struck it. Articles of clothing were strewn all over, the closet and drawer doors were open, there was an open suitcase on the bed. The bed was pulled away from the wall and the bedsheets were in a heap on the floor. Somebody had searched the room and hadn't been too neat about it. The heat in Shego died like she'd been dowsed with a bucket of cold water.

* * *

Shego and Kim stood a while, looking at the mess. Shego couldn't help but notice an improbable amount of sexy lingerie and nightwear among the wreckage.

"Your people?"

"We'd never do something this stupid."

Shego hoped that was true. Her people knew better, but it wasn't impossible some stupid executive had gone over her head while she was away. She pulled out her phone to check for messages.

"No, I don't think you would."

"It could be just thieves hitting your hotel room by chance."

"Seems too much of a coincidence." Kim, too pulled out her phone.

"What are you going to do?"

"What anyone does when their hotel room is broken into. I'm going to call the police."

Shego gaped at Kim. Kim Possible didn't call the police; the police called Kim Possible.

"Seriously? Why?"

"Well, I'd like someone to look into this. Hold on." Kim took a step away to talk on the phone.

"Hi, this is Kim Possible. Yes, really. Oh, thank you, you're very kind. Could you please get me the captain... uh, whoever is on call at this hour." Because obviously that's who you get to look into a burglary. Shego wondered what the life of Kim Possible was like. Even back in her superhero days she hadn't enjoyed the kind of universal esteem Kim did.

Kim gave a quick account of the situation and stressed she wanted somebody over straight away. Shego was confused. She didn't think Kim was spoiled; surely she realized the police had more pressing concerns. She didn't doubt that she'd get her wish, however. Everybody owed her a favor, or wanted to get in her good graces.

"Shego, could you step outside? I'm just going to get a couple of things real quick."

"Sure." Shego walked out of the room, continuing to talk to Kim through the doorway. "You know, I don't think the hotel management is going to be happy you went straight to the police and not them."

"I don't care about their embarrassment. This is a serious issue, and I want it handled accordingly."

Shego was about to question Kim further, when it occurred to her this might be one of Kim's plots to put pressure on Future Ways. Perhaps she wanted to get the police in to harass people, hoping somebody would crack. It sounded thin, but she honestly couldn't think of another reason for Kim to make such a production out of this.

Kim stepped out into the corridor carrying a small bag. It was only then that Shego realized they were still dressed for a night out. She felt vaguely embarrassed to be seen like this under the circumstances. She felt stone cold sober and she couldn't believe what she had been about to do mere minutes before. She wasn't sure she'd be able to muster the courage for that again. She resolved to hurt whoever was responsible for ransacking Kim's room.

"You might want to clean out the lipstick." Kim indicated the area around her mouth and jaw with an amused smile.

Shego's eyes widened in alarm. She drew a hand over her cheek and looked at the faint red smudges on her fingers. She didn't have anything to clean her face with.

"Here, let me." Kim produced a wipe and began gently dabbing at the smudges on Shego's face.

Shego felt very strange. She felt embarrassed at the situation and for letting Kim take care of her, but there was also some gratitude for Kim's sweet thoughtfulness. She attributed the uneasy feeling in her stomach and certain infirmness in her limbs to alcohol. She looked at Kim's face, looking for similar traces on it. Kim noticed her gaze.

"I cleaned up already when I noticed it in a mirror."

"Ah."

"Did you enjoy the sight of your lipstick on my face?"

"I, uh, was a little too occupied to really notice." Kim smiled at that.

Kim moved on from her jawline to her neck. She also quite unnecessarily pressed her body against Shego's. Being already against the wall, she had nowhere to retreat, and she felt too weak to do so anyway. She felt a little warm. Oh, yes, when she found out who had interrupted her night, they were going to pay.

"Now I feel like undoing all my work." Kim's voice was husky.

"Not... not the time, Princess."

"Come on, we've got a while before they get here."

The sound of the elevator arriving reminded them they were out in the open and Kim took a step back. Two men Shego instantly pegged as plainclothes detectives stepped out accompanied by the hotel manager, a short balding man in a neat suit.

"Well, that was quick." Shego wondered if the detectives had been pulled from a nearby crime scene to wait on Kim. They had also clearly had the courtesy to inform the manager of the incident. Kim stepped up to them to explain the situation.

* * *

"And nothing was taken?" One officer had questioned Kim while his partner investigated the room.

"Not that I could see, but I didn't take an inventory, preferring to leave the scene untouched." Kim turned to the manager, waiting nervously to the side. "Incidentally, could you please make sure the items I left in the safe are still there?"

"I'll do it the moment we're done here," the manager promised solemnly. Kim turned back to the officer.

"I don't think it was a burglary. I'm currently involved in a federal investigation, and I think someone is getting nervous."

Shego was shocked. She didn't think Kim would lie to the police. Did she really think this was related to the Future Ways investigation? What did Kim know that she didn't?

"Well, we'll get to the bottom of this. Who should we liaise with?"

"Me. I'm sorry I can't disclose all the details, but you know how it is."

"Then I think we have everything we need from you?" He ended with a rising intonation, and Kim subtly nodded. "We'll be in contact."

"In the morning, please. It's been a long night and I just want to get to bed."

"Understandable." Shego hoped she just imagined his eyes flicking between her and Kim. Curse Kim and her reputation.

"We will of course find you another room," the manager said.

"Actually, I'm not sure I'm comfortable sleeping alone after an event like this." The manager nodded sympathetically, while the officer gave Kim a disbelieving look. Shego knew how he felt. It would be an entirely reasonable thing for a young woman to say, if only they weren't Kim Possible. Kim turned towards Shego. "Can I stay in your room tonight?"

"Sure." Shego felt a sense of unreality again.

"That's okay, isn't it?"

"Of course, Miss Possible. I will have another room for you by tomorrow, and I will text you after I've checked your belongings."

"Well, then. Thank you, everyone, and good night."

Kim turned to walk towards the elevators and Shego numbly followed her. It wasn't until the doors closed and Kim gave her a grin that it dawned on her that Kim had just invited herself into her room for the night. Shego felt her heart speed up again.


	6. Love the light and the dark

**Author's Note:** This chapter might be pushing the rating a little. If that's not your thing, you can skip the latter part of the chapter without missing much of anything plot-related. Just pretend it fades to black when things start getting heavy.

* * *

 **Love the light and the dark**

Shego and Kim walked towards Shego's room side by side. Kim had been silent the entire walk here, letting Shego be undisturbed with her thoughts. Shego was grateful for that, at least, though Kim was close enough that she could feel the warmth radiating from her body. She was aware of Kim shooting her significant looks from the corner of her eye, and the side of her face burned. Was Kim still in the mood after all that? Of course, she had put some effort into appearing incorrigible. Perhaps it wasn't all an act.

Shego had had time to cool down, and her head felt clearer. Why had she been so insistent on going all the way tonight? Was she afraid the opportunity would vanish if she didn't seize it? Kim hadn't given any indication of giving up on her, and some of the things she'd said suggested she might be after more than just a roll in the hay. The interruption was a good thing, no matter how much her body protested its frustration. It was probably better to take things slow.

Or was she talking her way out of it altogether? Had she decided on taking the plunge suspecting she'd lose her nerve if she hesitated? An affair, or a fling, shouldn't feel this momentous. She'd had one-nighters in the past. Kim apparently had them with some frequency. Somehow the stakes felt higher with Kim. She wanted to get this right.

Shego pulled out the key to open her door while Kim waited. She opened the door and experienced a sense of déjà vu. Her room was a mess, furniture moved around, clothes strewn all over, closet doors open.

"What the hell?"

"Do you want to tell the police?" Kim pressed close to her to peer into the room.

"Hell no, Kimmie. I'm not sure why you did."

Her leading theory was still that it was an effort to inconvenience her or Future Ways. A very small voice at the back of her head suggested it was to have an excuse to share her room.

"I'm a good citizen. I thought you were, too."

"I can take care of myself. And I can take care of problems myself."

"Within the confines of the law, right?"

"Why yes, obviously, Princess." Shego wasn't sure how serious Kim was. Probably not very; she'd never been overtly concerned with due process or red tape.

Shego moved deeper into the room. There was less mess here than in Kim's room, but then, she had fewer clothes to throw around. There were very few valuables in the room, and she spotted at least some of them still present. This wasn't a burglary, but she hadn't for a moment thought it was. Her and Kim both being hit on the same night was way beyond coincidence. It also indicated they were under surveillance; someone had known the coast was clear, but who?

The primary suspect, unfortunately, was Future Ways security. It was possible her clients had become concerned about her relationship with Kim and its indications for her loyalty and trustworthiness. The same reasoning held for Kim's side, too. It could be her people. Or it could be a third party. That was the most worrisome option, since the motive was entirely unclear.

"Help me straighten this mess up, Kimmie." Shego didn't want the staff to see the room like this. She was instinctively wary of showing weakness, and she didn't want the word to spread. She pulled off her borrowed jacket and booties and went to work.

* * *

The cleaning up didn't take as long as Shego had expected. At the end of the day, there were only so many loose objects in a hotel room, and Kim was a very efficient and organized worker. Straightening up the furniture had only taken a minute, and Shego had fairly indiscriminately stuffed her clothes into a closet. Kim was busy making the bed with fresh sheets she'd found in a cupboard.

Specifically, at that very moment, Kim was crawling on the bed on all fours, in her very, very short dress, tucking the edges of the sheet in. Shego didn't think that was the most efficient way to do it, so she was almost certainly trying to tempt her into making use of the bed. It was working, too; there was a tension building in her, coiling into a tight knot aching for release. It seemed all her pent-up desire hadn't dissipated after all, she'd just been distracted from noticing it. She moved in to assist Kim, trying to get herself back under control.

"So: your people?"

"No way. They don't... this isn't on the agenda."

"Any ideas?"

"Maybe." Kim regarded her as she held the edge of a blanket for her. "Do you know what this investigation is about?"

Shego considered the question. Clearly Kim knew something she didn't about Future Ways' misdeeds. She was rather certain that her clients were doing something shady, but she could hardly confess as much to Kim. Kim, for her part, was not going to divulge any details she didn't already know. Shego realized that she had been quiet for too long, that Kim no doubt guessed she didn't know the particulars. Still, she had to play the only hand she had.

"No comment."

Shego didn't really like the position she was in. If things went bad, it was probably better not to know the details. On the other hand, not knowing what they were hiding and how much Kim knew didn't make it any easier to prevent Kim from blowing the whole thing—whatever that thing was—wide open.

"Yeah, I don't think there's much we can share about this topic. I hope the police find something useful."

"Do you really think they will?"

"They might? Looking at the mess they left we aren't dealing with top drawer talent here."

"True. Will you tell me if they do come up with something?"

"As a concerned friend? Maybe."

"Friends, are we?"

"Well, I think we could be more." Kim brushed her hand on Shego's, and she shivered.

"I... uh." She couldn't really say she wasn't interested, could she? How did these situations work? This was actually uncharted territory for her. "You don't think you're rushing things?"

"You seemed fine with it, earlier."

"I was drunk."

Shego walked off, then didn't know where to go. She sat down on the couch they'd moved back into place to get off her feet. She wasn't surprised that Kim took a seat next to her, or that she dimmed the lights on the way over.

"So you weren't in your right mind, after all."

"No, I'm sorry. That wasn't fair. It's just... give me a moment." Shego curled her legs up on the seat and sighed in relief.

"Your feet still hurt?"

"Torture devices, Kimmie."

"Here." Kim patted her lap. Shego gave her a confused stare, which prompted her to elaborate, "I can help with that."

Shego was uncomfortably aware that she'd been wearing her borrowed booties for hours, some of it spent dancing. She did appreciate the offer, though. In the end she straightened out her legs and laid them in Kim's lap. She wasted no time in taking one foot in both hands, pressing her thumbs against her sole. Shego immediately moaned in relief, closing her eyes.

"Oh... you are good at that."

"I'm good at many things." Shego wasn't sure if that was innuendo, or just off-hand bragging; this was Kim Possible, after all.

Shego focused on that thought. She was hanging out companionably with her one-time enemy like it was the most natural thing in the world. After the initial reluctance, she had spent much of her time with Kim, and quite enjoyed it. In fact, she'd enjoyed it much more than she ever would have believed.

Of course, even back in the old days Shego had sometimes wondered if she could have a relationship with Kim that wasn't entirely adversarial. She'd seen a lot of herself in Kim; of all the people she'd met, Kim was the closest to her peer. She'd even stayed with Kim's family for a while, though she hadn't been quite in her right mind at the time. Still, when she'd found out she enjoyed Kim's company she'd wished they could have been friends. Surely friendship was all she'd thought about, back then.

What did she want from Kim, now? Did she want an affair? A relationship? Even thinking about it should have felt sudden, Shego thought, but being around Kim like this just felt so right. She knew Kim. Relating to her like this was different from what it had been, but it felt natural given the change in circumstances. There was an easy familiarity built on shared history. Maybe it wasn't a conventional way to build a relationship, but neither of them were very conventional.

Or was she about to repeat the mistake she'd made with Drakken, rushing into a relationship with someone just because they were there and she was tired of being lonely? Why couldn't anything ever be easy? Kim didn't seem to harbor so many doubts and hang-ups. Just what was she after?

"Kim, what do you want from me?"

"Isn't it obvious?"

"No. Is it just a night of sex? Or something more?"

"I do want to sleep with you, but that's not all I want." Kim switched feet and worked on her aching foot for a while. It felt heavenly.

"I want you to be a part of my life. I always thought we had a connection, and now I'm sure of it. We can be friends, if you like."

"Friends with benefits?"

"Those are the best kind." Kim flashed her a smile. "Or, if you want, maybe we could see if we could have something more."

"Is it something you want, or are you humoring me?"

"So you are interested? Because I am. I've never really had anyone that I can just be myself with. How about you? Do you have someone you can talk about your work and your life with and have them understand?"

She didn't, but she also didn't want to confess to Kim just how lonely she was.

"Well, there are my brothers. They're a pain in the ass, but at least they know what it's like to be... special."

"Do you see them often?"

"Not really. What about you? You seem to make friends so easily it's hard to believe you don't have anyone to share things with.

"I have friends, but I can't really talk freely about what I do with them. I always have to be on guard, because even the most innocuous stuff can freak people out."

"Like what?"

"Close shaves and the like. I mean, my missions can be dangerous, but I do have the skills to handle it."

"Sometimes solo."

"Are you going to keep nagging me about that?"

"I can see why you scare potential partners away. They probably don't like the idea of their girlfriend dying on them on some harebrained mission."

"Would that bother you?"

"I could do something about it."

"Like have my back, maybe?"

"I was thinking of making it quite clear what you'd be allowed and not allowed to do. You couldn't whitewash things to me." Though the idea of working with Kim did have certain appeal.

"Oh come on, don't you get tired of this administrative work? I bet you'd enjoy going in the field once in a while."

"This gig has better risk-reward ratio." Shego pictured going into action, fists blazing, side by side with Kim. The image was disturbingly attractive, and just a little arousing. Or maybe that was just Kim. She was very, very good with her hands, and her little black dress displayed her body to great effect.

"I don't think you sound very convincing." Kim gave her a surprisingly shy smile. "As much as I like to say I'm a basic, average girl, I know I'm a little out of the mainstream. I haven't met many people I can really relate to. And I think it's the same for you. I... I think we can have something with each other we can't find with other people. We wouldn't need to be alone, if we were together."

"Wouldn't that cramp your lifestyle?" Shego knew she was deflecting. She should just say she'd like to give it a go.

"Not really. It's not like I have eyes for anyone else when you're around."

"I don't know, you seemed to have eyes for quite a lot of people at the club."

"Well, it doesn't hurt to look, does it?"

"It hurt a little." Shego put on a pout to accompany the words, and she genuinely didn't know how much she meant it.

"Well, you have my undivided attention now; as much of it as you want." Kim's intense gaze spoke to the truth of her words. Shego blushed under it. Kim's hand left her foot and slid along her leg. Even through the leather it felt nice. The touched caused a sympathetic reaction in her abdomen that traveled up her spine.

"Don't you think it's a little early for that? I mean, if we are going to try dating." Of course she could come out and say that when she was trying to discourage Kim from doing something she was fairly certain she'd enjoy. Maybe Kim was right; maybe she was a prude.

"Don't you think it'd be a good idea to find out if we're compatible?" Kim shifted a little closer so she could slide her hand on her behind. Shego noted that she hadn't actually done anything to stop Kim yet. Kim's attention felt nice and the coiled spring in her core tightened. "If we are going to be dating."

"Kim... this is not a good time. Our rooms..."

"Is there something either of us can do about it right now?"

There wasn't, really. If it was Kim's people, she knew they hadn't found anything useful, and she wasn't going to retaliate, either legally or otherwise. If it was her people, there was no immediate threat, and she'd learn more in the morning. If it was somebody else, well, Kim or the police were her best bet for finding more, seeing she didn't have any suspects. She hadn't noticed any clues while straightening out the room. Okay, so that was an excuse. Kim's hand was on her cheek.

"I know we got interrupted and you might thing the moment passed, but here we are in your room, just the two of us. We have everything we need right here." Kim's lips pressed on hers. The kiss was light and sweet and lingering. It wasn't enough. Kim's touches were rekindling the heat from earlier. Shego kissed her back, harder, then broke off.

"If this goes somewhere, I... I want it to mean something."

"You're a romantic." Kim smiled at her, and it wasn't a teasing smile. "I like that. But Shego, our first time can't help but be special. And no matter what happens, I'll still be here in the morning."

Kim kissed her again, and she responded. The kiss was hungry, this time. Shego's head was swimming. She knew she needed to stop right now if she was going to. Kim's tongue slid into her mouth and she was distracted from the thought. She could feel Kim's smooth muscles through the thin fabric of her dress and realized she'd thrown her arms around Kim and was desperately pulling her closer to her body. Kim's hands were on her sides, caressing her skin. Shego shivered. Her skin was hot and there was an insistent throbbing between her legs.

"There's no harm in making out a little, is there?" Kim's voice was a husky whisper and her breath was hot on her earlobe.

"No." Her voice was breathy. Kim's motions were rather obvious, but Shego longed for more contact. "Now kiss me some more."

A smile spread on Kim's beautiful face as she bent to kiss her again. It was an insistent, fiery kiss and it made Shego moan into Kim's mouth. Kim's hands were on her body, which was where she wanted them. She held Kim tighter against her.

Kim's mouth strayed from hers, kissing her cheeks and jawline and Shego's eyes fluttered closed. Every touch of Kim's lips sent tingles along her entire body, feeding the fires deep inside her. Her skin was getting more sensitive. Her hands moved down Kim's back, to her shapely behind. She grabbed it with both hands, feeling the taut muscles under a thin layer of softness. Kim bucked against her and her hips twitched in response.

Kim trailed kisses down Shego's neck while her fingers crept higher along her sides and her flat stomach, their touch feather-light. Shego registered the fingers slipping under the edge of the corset, but with Kim suckling and nibbling along her neck she wasn't going to tell her to stop. Kim was very different from her past lovers, softer and gentler, yet more willful. Shego was used to directing the action, but she'd surrendered the lead to Kim without a second thought. She didn't feel the need to correct that, as Kim appeared to know what she was doing.

Kim kissed her collarbone, then moved towards her cleavage, kissing the curve of her bosom. Her hands slid along Shego's ribs, the tips of her fingers teasing the soft underside of her breasts. Shego's breath hitched.

"This needs to go." Kim was tugging on the corset top.

Shego agreed with her. She sat up straighter to help Kim in her efforts in removing the annoying article of clothing. When she was free from it and Kim's gaze was on her, her nervousness returned.

Shego took good care of her body and she was proud of it, but there was one feature she was very self-conscious about. The reason she always wore dark lipstick was the effect her pale, greenish skin had on her lips and nipples. Rather than dark red, they were tinted with a yellowish-brown shade. Shego straightened her back to display her assets to the best effect, but there was nothing she could do about her areolae being the color of a fading bruise.

"They're beautiful." Kim's expression was not quite enraptured, but definitely appreciative, and Shego inwardly sighed with relief.

Kim's hands moved to gently cup her breasts, then slid over them. Shego's jaw quivered as Kim's palms brushed over her hardening nipples. Kim pressed down on her, pushing her to lay down on the couch again. Kim followed, sinking her fingers into her soft flesh and returning to kissing her cleavage. Her mouth made it's way up one soft mound and Shego whimpered when it closed on the sensitive bud, replacing the teasing fingers.

Shego was more aroused than she'd been in years. Kim's skilled administrations were stoking the flames inside her to new heights. The coil in her abdomen wound tighter and her skin felt like it was on fire. Kim's mouth left her breast and the cool air against the saliva-slick and rock hard nipple only added to the delicious torture. When her mouth closed on the other nub and her fingers on the one she'd left, a spasm went through Shego's body and she almost came then and there. She'd read that some women could orgasm from breast stimulation alone, but she hadn't really believed it.

One of Kim's hands made its way down, lazily trailing over her smooth stomach until it encountered the waist of her pants. Shego felt her fingers slip under the garment with breathless anticipation. When Kim's fingers touched her panties only to withdraw, Shego let out a frustrated whine. Instead, Kim's hand came to rest on her crotch, touching her burning core through the leather. It wasn't nearly enough.

"Take them off." There was a pleading note in Shego's voice, but at the moment she didn't really care about sounding weak.

"Are you sure?" There was a note of concern in Kim's voice. "You know where this is headed. Do you really want to go all the way?"

"Yes. Now take them off." Shego's growling voice wasn't so weak anymore. Kim grinned at her, then moved both hands to the waist to tug the tight pants off.

"Um." Kim sat up, and Shego was left without stimulation. She looked up at Kim with a betrayed expression.

"I need more leverage." Kim looked a little sheepish.

Shego looked at Kim in disbelief, then started pushing the pants down herself. They really were very tight. Kim moved back on the couch and pulled at the pant legs. Eventually they managed to work the pants off of Shego, leaving her clad only in thoroughly soaked black panties, very aware of Kim's gaze on her. The delay caused by the ill-considered garment had let Shego gather her wits, and she was getting nervous again. She wasn't sure why; this wasn't the first time she'd been naked with somebody in a hotel room. Kim evidently liked what she saw, which caused warmness to spread in Shego's chest. The hunger in her eyes made the warmness spread lower down.

Rather than get back to what she was doing, Kim got up from the couch and took a step back. Her hands trailed slowly from her thighs up her cloth-covered torso and ended up cupping her breasts. Shego's body responded to the sensual display. She felt a powerful need to touch herself, but she resisted the urge. Now that her head had cleared a little, she could delay her gratification to enjoy the build-up before the sweet payoff.

Kim started swaying to an inaudible tune, making little movements to emphasize her figure as she started to peel off her dress. Shego's mouth was dry as she watched Kim slowly tug down the top of the dress to reveal her perky breasts. Some remote part of Shego's mind wondered when Kim had sneaked off her bra. Most of her mind was busy watching Kim, entranced with the show. Kim gave her a wink and turned around as the dress slid lower.

Kim bent over as she pushed the bunched up garment past her hips, revealing a perfect behind inadequately covered by small, lacy panties. Kim straightened out and worked her thighs back and forth to let the dress fall to her feet, turning slowly around. Her hands played with her breasts briefly, then slid down her torso, over her six pack, and onto her hips, her thumbs hooking under the panties. They remained there for several seconds. Shego looked back up into Kim's face, realizing only then where her gaze had been locked. She also realized her mouth was open, and closed it. Kim gave her a knowing smile, then finally, ever so slowly, pulled down her panties, revealing her carefully trimmed patch of red hair. Shego's brows shot up.

"Are you serious?"

"That's what it stands for, no?"

"Not super-girl?"

"Well, I suppose you are something of a super-woman."

Shego swallowed as blood hammered at her temples. As silly as the little initial might have been, the thought that Kim had gone to those lengths for her was incredibly exciting. This show was always meant for her, and nobody else. There was an ache in her chest and in her loins. Kim stood before her, completely naked, without the least coyness or shame, her eyes burning with desire. Right at that moment Shego would have sworn she'd never seen anything as beautiful in her life. Yes, she was definitely capable of finding women sexually attractive.

"Don't you think it's time to even the playing field?"

Kim stepped out of her panties and sat back down at the edge of the couch, laying her hands on Shego's legs. She slid them up her thighs, and the aching need between her legs intensified in response, though Shego knew that wasn't where those slender hands were headed for, yet. When Kim's strong fingers grasped her panties, she lifted her hips to let Kim pull them off without hesitation. She shivered with anticipation.

She didn't expect Kim to stand back up after she had the panties off, or to slide her arms under her. She gave a little exclamation of surprise as Kim lifted her off the couch. Kim grunted with the effort, but she soon had Shego in a bridal carry. Shego was confused, but wrapped her arms around Kim's neck, enjoying the feel of Kim's warm body against hers. She could feel her muscles bunch up under the silky skin. Yep, Kim was definitely in a better shape than her these days.

"What are you doing?"

"Being all romantic and carrying you to bed. I thought you'd like that."

"I'm not complaining, but it's not something I usually let people do to me." Or ever, for that matter. Still, she didn't protest as Kim made good on her intent. It felt nice, being treated like this.

Shego gave a little yelp as Kim threw her on the bed hard enough that she bounced. Kim crawled after her like a big predatory cat, and Shego retreated. It was mostly out of playfulness, but the hunger in Kim's eyes made her shiver. Soon Kim was looming over her on her hands and knees, looking down at her.

"You have no idea how long I've dreamed of this, Shego."

Before Shego could respond, Kim's mouth closed on hers in a passionate kiss. Her body came to rest on hers, the contact sending a delicious thrill through her. She kissed Kim with all the longing the lonely years had bred in her. Her hands roamed over Kim's sides and back, and she marveled at the silky smoothness of her flawless skin. The feel of their breasts pressed together was indescribable, not just for the physical sensation, but for the way it hammered home the idea that she really was making love to another woman. Kim's leg pressed between her thighs, and she moaned into Kim's mouth.

Kim was right, Shego thought. It might not be exactly like a second first time, but there was a sense of delightful discovery she hadn't experienced since high school. She'd never before had a naked woman in her arms, and she found she liked it very much. Her hands found Kim's wonderful behind again and stayed there. Kim had a dancer's ass, beautifully rounded in spite of being tightly muscular. As she groped it with delight, Shego was prepared to swear it was the most perfect ass she'd ever found.

Kim's mouth left hers to nibble and kiss along her neck. Shego wasn't surprised when Kim moved back to kneading and suckling her breasts, she was just sad she moved her behind out of her reach in the process. Luckily there was much more soft skin to explore. Kim's attentions made her whimper and moan, and she writhed under the weight of Kim's warm body. Every soft caress as their bodies slid against each other drove her arousal higher and her need for release was getting almost desperate.

This was the third time tonight she'd been this worked up, and she nearly plunged a hand between her legs to finally bring herself over the edge. She resisted the urge, determined to ride out the exquisite torment until Kim finally brought her to an explosive finish. If they got interrupted again, somebody was going to die.

Kim's mouth left her chest and trailed kisses along the valley of her stomach, though her hands still played with her sensitive mounds. Soft hair brushing along her skin made her squirm with pleasure. Kim's fingers twisted the hard prominences a little painfully, and the tip of Kim's tongue tickled her navel, but in her current condition both sensations only added to the volcanically mounting heat inside her.

Kim's mouth continued downwards, while her hands trailed over her ribs, sides, and hips, before settling on her thighs, slightly spread to allow Kim's body to rest between them. Her center clenched almost painfully and she imagined Kim could see the hard throbbing she felt.

She knew where Kim was headed. She felt guilty at the thought of Kim servicing her without receiving any pleasure in return, but this was how two women had sex, right? She pictured those lips she'd kissed closing in on her secret and dirty place. She thought of the indignity of being so close to the mingled smell of sweat and the musk of her arousal. She thought of the men she'd allowed inside her, of the other things the organ was used for.

"No, don't." Kim lifted her head to look at her, her eyes questioning. "Please, not there."

"Are you sure?" Kim's breath blew on her wet lips and her entire body quivered.

"Not like that."

Kim rose up on her knees and arms, stretching forward to look Shego in the eyes with a soft expression.

"I'm sorry. I know that's how we're supposed to..."

"Ssh. There's no need to be sorry. There are so many ways we can give each other pleasure, there's no need to do anything you're not comfortable with." Kim bent down to kiss her, gently, and lowered her body back on hers. "In fact, if you spread your legs a little more, I can show you my favorite position."

"Uh, Kimmie, you don't have anything down there to take me with."

Kim ground her pelvis against hers, the touch of their lips against each other sending a jolt of pleasure through Shego, and presumably through Kim as well.

"Just spread your legs so we can get more contact."

Shego did the best she could, feeling the obscene kiss deepening as she allowed Kim to settle deeper between her thighs. Kim started grinding her hips against her and Shego soon reciprocated, seeking to maximize the pleasurable friction of their most sensitive parts rubbing against each other. Soon they were both sighing and moaning with pleasure. Kim's mouth sought out hers to make the kiss double, but with both of them panting with the effort and lust, they could do little but to rub their parted lips against each other. Their writhing, sweat-slick bodies slid against each other, adding to the sensations, as their hands explored every inch of skin they could reach.

"This is..." Kim said between her panting breaths, "why I... enjoy this... so much. The way... you can feel... every inch... of your partner."

Some snarky recess of Shego's mind suggested she should make fun of the wild bi-girl's favorite position being missionary, but she was having trouble stringing coherent thoughts together. Besides, she had more critical priorities.

"Kim... Shut up and fuck me."

Little star-bursts started going off at the edges of her vision as their combined efforts were driving her towards that final cliff. It wasn't like being with a man, but Shego found she didn't miss being penetrated. This way was smoother, gentler, but the constant stimulation was inexorably bringing her towards the peak, each wave of pleasure cresting higher. When their sensitive nubs occasionally brushed against each other, brighter sparks exploded inside her.

Maybe it was her long period of involuntary chastity, or maybe Kim was just that good, but this was the most overwhelming sexual experience she could recall. Shego was already past the point of no return, but she tried her very best to prolong the pleasure before that final eruption. She clenched her stomach and ground against Kim as hard as she could, seeking to stave off the inevitable through the very sensation that was bringing her there. She knew that if she eased off for even a moment she would come on the spot.

Her teeth clenched in a hopeless effort to prolong the peak for another second. Shego was hardly aware of her body, of the sweat beading her skin, of her legs kicking on the bed, of her fingernails leaving scratches on Kim's back, of her uninhibited moans and cries. Her entire world narrowed to the overwhelming pleasure Kim was bringing her. Her vision went white, her mind went blank, and she obliviously screamed in ecstasy as she finally went over that sublime edge.

Shego came back down to Kim kissing and caressing her.

"That was... amazing." She wondered if she looked as dazed as she felt.

"I could tell." Shego could feel Kim's grin against her face. "I told you you'd enjoy it."

"So you did."

Shego lay under Kim, her body utterly relaxed. She shivered slightly as the sweat cooled on her skin. She became aware that Kim was still slowly grinding on her, drawing delicious aftershocks of pleasure from her body. A though penetrated her mind.

"You didn't come yet, did you?"

"This was about you, Shego."

"Oh, no, Kimmie. You deserve your reward."

Shego snaked her hand between their bodies. She shivered as her fingers slipped between the hot wetness of their lips. Their combined efforts had left both of them utterly soaked. She traced the shape of Kim's delicate flower, marveling at the sensation. It was nothing she hadn't felt before, but never before had she experienced it only from one side.

She could do this. She knew how to bring a woman to an orgasm with her fingers; it was just a mirror of what she did to herself. Kim had to be close to the edge after their time earlier, she just needed to push her over that last hump. The delightful sighs Kim made in response to her efforts reassured her that she was doing well. Shego's other hand moved down Kim's back. When she felt the fresh scratches on it she hoped the wetness was just sweat. The hand found Kim's right cheek and settled on it.

The happy work, Kim's naked body writhing against her, and the sensuous sounds she made as she buried her head in the crook of her neck were driving Shego's libido higher again. The scent of their earlier efforts and the back of her hand rubbing against her certainly contributed. Soon she, too, was panting, and she couldn't suppress the occasional whimper. One of Kim's hands abandoned her breast and joined hers between them.

"What are you doing?"

"You sound like you could use a hand."

"I... Aah! I already came... once."

"Shouldn't be too hard... ah... to make it two-ooh!"

"Not before... you get yours."

"It's not a... competition, Shego."

"Fair's fair, Kim." Shego redoubled her efforts and slipped between the soft, wet folds. The heat she discovered was incredible. A velvety vice squeezed her fingers, and Shego smiled at Kim's legs quivering between hers.

Soon the room filled with sounds of feminine pleasure. It was a race to see which one of them could make the other cross that line first. Part of Shego wanted to win, part of her wanted to tie, and the rest didn't care as long as it felt this good. With both of them determined to drive the other to that ultimate peak, it wasn't long until they both came, one after the other, their cries of satisfaction mingling together.

Kim rolled off of Shego, and they lay side by side on the bed, panting as their hearts slowly calmed down. Shego turned to look at Kim through the haze of her afterglow.

"Was it... did you enjoy that?"

"Oh yes." There was no disguising the naked joy in Kim's eyes, or her slightly glazed expression. "God, yes." Shego's heart swelled with the reaction. She felt a sense of satisfaction that had nothing to do with her orgasm.

Shego continued to watch Kim, her beautiful smiling face, her disarrayed hair, her rising and falling chest. Her pert breasts were beaded with sweat, and Shego found the sight incredibly erotic. She wondered what it would be like to lick the sweat off them, then realized she didn't need to wonder. She rolled over and brought her face close to run the tip of her tongue over the top of the closest breast. The salty taste wasn't exactly delicious, but it wasn't bad either, and it was very exciting. She ran her tongue around Kim's small areola.

"Mmm... that feels nice." Kim's hand tangled itself in her hair.

Kim's other mound looked lonely, so Shego cupped it with one hand as she kept lapping at the other. Kim was smaller than her, but the warm, soft flesh easily filled her hand, the hard peak digging in her palm. Shego hadn't really gotten a chance to play with Kim's breasts earlier, and she decided to correct the oversight. She felt absurd pride at finding the distinctly feminine piece of anatomy so exciting.

Shego took her time, leisurely enjoying Kim's lovely breasts and the sweet sounds she made in response. But there was more to Kim's amazing body, and she eventually moved on, stroking and kissing her ribcage and her clearly defined abdominal muscles beneath it. Kim's body was an exquisite mix of hard strength and feminine softness, and Shego gloried in it. It occurred to her to wonder it her life-long appreciation for ballet and gymnastics had really been just for the athleticism and artistry on display.

Shego moved downwards, and her insides clenched in a mixture of dread and anticipation. She kissed Kim's smooth abdomen, then leaned back to admire Kim's bush trimmed in the shape of her initial. She traced it with her finger, wondering if it was an impish whim or a sign of devotion.

"When did you do this?"

"I touched it up earlier today. I had a good feeling."

The phrasing implied she'd done the initial work earlier. Shego wondered if Kim had decided to get her in bed even before she arrived, and her entire body heated up with the thought. Maybe she ought to feel bad about letting Kim get her way, but she didn't really feel like she'd lost anything.

Shego swallowed and looked at Kim's most holy place. The delicate lips were swollen and parted, and covered with the residue of their earlier fun, like dew on petals. There was an astonishing amount of glistening wetness surrounding her center, and Shego realized with a thrill that some of it must be from her. There was an overpowering smell of sex in her nostrils, and her body couldn't help responding. Her face jerked closer and she inhaled deep.

"Shego, you don't have to. It's all right."

Shego raised her head to look at Kim, marvel in her eyes.

"Kim, you're beautiful."

She was. Shego had always thought that feminine place was a little shameful, an untidy and unhygienic mess of flesh. Poised on top of Kim she learned differently. It was a living work of art, beautiful and intriguing in its intricacy, and she longed to explore its mysterious depths

Shego lowered her head to kiss Kim's lips. She pulled back to lick hers, investigating the tangy taste. She'd hoped to find it a sweet nectar, but to her disappointment she didn't. Thankfully it wasn't wholly unpleasant, either, and she thought she might acquire the taste in time. Most importantly, it was the taste of her lover, and exciting for just that reason alone. She bent down again to take a long lick along Kim's lips, ending in a flick at her hard tip. She thrilled at the quiver it sent through Kim's body.

Shego settled down between Kim's thighs to really get to work on exploring this new and intriguing territory. She was so lost in the novelty of it all that she even forgot to be self-conscious about her lack of technique. Kim rested her legs on her shoulders, and her hands again found Kim's perfect behind as her lips and tongue kissed, licked and probed.

Shego thought this was the most intimate act she'd ever performed for anybody. Doing this labor of love, feeling Kim's responses, hearing the sweet sounds of her sighs and moans, soon had the desire mounting in her almost as fast as it was in Kim, and she started pressing her hips against the bed in search for relief. She finally understood why Kim had been so willing to go down on her, and felt bad about denying her this treat. Well, she could always correct the mistake the next time. She hoped there would be a next time.

Kim's body was writhing and her hips bucked unpredictably, almost making Shego bite her tongue. Kim's breaths were coming in short, violent pants between her little cries and moans. She was so close, and the knowledge made Shego redouble her efforts. She was torn between wanting to prolong Kim's pleasure and wanting to drive her over the edge as fast and hard as she could. Before she could decide, Kim's body locked for a second, her back arched, and she let out a little sigh that sounded almost surprised.

A glowing sense of satisfaction filled Shego and she smirked a little at having evened up the score. She got up on her knees to watch Kim, whose sweat-covered body was occasionally wracked by aftershocks. Kim's eyes found hers and she smiled lazily, utterly unashamed of her nakedness or the involuntary reactions of her body. And why should she be ashamed, Shego reflected, alone here with her lover?

Shego lay down beside Kim, draping an arm and a leg over her body. She placed a sweet, lingering kiss on Kim's parted lips. Her body felt lighter than it had in ages, all the stress and worry forgotten, for a moment at least.

"Now we're even."

"It's not a competition, Shego."

"Of course not, Kimmie."

"Besides, I'll have the lead again soon enough."

"What do you mean?" Shivers ran along Shego's spine.

"I finally got you in bed after dreaming about it for all these years. You don't really think were done yet, do you?"

Kim's eyes again had that look of a hungry predator. Shego's eyes widened in alarm and she swallowed nervously. This was going to be a long night.


	7. There's no smoke without fire

**There's no smoke without fire**

Shego woke up feeling deliciously languid and relaxed. Her body was sore, but in the best possible way. She slowly opened her eyes and let her sight focus at the ceiling. From the daylight filtering in she knew she had slept in much later than she should have. She didn't feel guilty in the least.

Memories of the last night trickled in, and her mouth quirked in a smile. No wonder she felt so good this morning. She turned her head to look at the other person in her bed. Kim's bright green eyes looked back at her. Her hair was fetchingly mussed and she had a sweet smile on her lips that made Shego's heart, well, not flutter, since she wasn't a schoolgirl, but definitely add a little flourish to a beat or two.

"Good morning, Shego."

"Good morning, Pumpkin. Did you sleep well?"

"I did."

Kim stretched her arms over her head, causing the sheet to fall from her torso and reveal her perky breasts, artistically displayed by the move. Shego wasn't sure whether Kim was just utterly unconcerned by her nudity, or if she was an unrepentant tease. Shego could feel her cheeks heat up, the situation not helped by the marks on Kim's chest and neck.

Kim's eyes focused back on her. "Any regrets?"

"No. I think I did need that."

"Well, I'm glad I could give you a hand. And a tongue. And a..."

"Okay, enough."

"Prude." Kim's eyes twinkled and there was a note of fondness in her voice. She rolled over to drape one arm and half her body over Shego. Kim kissed her, which was nice, even if this kiss wasn't entirely ideal.

"Ugh, morning breath. I'll get back to that after we've both brushed our teeth." She laid her head down on Shego's chest. Kim's red hair tickled her nose. She wrapped the arm not trapped under Kim around the younger woman. Yeah, she'd definitely left some scratches last night.

"Comfy, are you?"

"Mmm. I don't want to move."

Kim's words were indistinct, murmured into her chest. She didn't really want to move, either, with Kim's warm weight on her. It was strange how comfortable she felt sharing this moment with Kim.

"It's going to be awkward when they come to make the bed. Actually, it's a wonder nobody's here to clean up yet."

"I put the 'do not disturb' sign on the door when we got in last night."

"But of course you did." Shego couldn't help a crooked smile. Kim really had been on a mission last night, and she wasn't going to be deterred by anything, up to and including a break-in. Oh, right; that had happened.

"Get up, Kimmie. We both have work to do." Even if her work would generally be easier if Kim didn't do hers.

"Didn't we establish that an essential part of our duties is to keep the other occupied? I'm sure you rested easily last night knowing I wasn't up to anything naughty."

"Not quite how I would have put it, but yes, I did rest pretty well. But I need to look into who searched our rooms and touch base with my client." And make sure they weren't the ones responsible.

"But if you get up, I'll need to get up, too."

"The dedication you have to your job is downright inspiring."

Kim was quiet for a while, not making any move to get up. Shego didn't have the heart to push her off.

"Can I tell you a secret?"

"Probably, but should you?"

"Do you know the reason I took this gig?"

"I have been wondering about that, it's not quite your usual type. What was it?"

"You. I was about to tell them I wasn't interested when they mentioned you were involved." Kim lazily trailed a finger along Shego's stomach. "I couldn't turn down the perfect excuse to see you again. I always kind of thought of you as the one that got away."

Shego froze as her heart sped up and icy fingers crept along her spine. "So, was I an item on your bucket list?" She kept her voice very controlled.

"No, nothing like that. I mentioned my attempts at a relationship haven't been very successful. I couldn't help thinking that maybe I'd already met the one person I could build something special with, and watched her walk away."

"I didn't realize I was on your mind that much." Shego calmed down, her worries mostly assuaged. Had Kim really pinned her hopes on her? She wasn't sure how to take that.

"Did you never think of me?"

"Well, it was hard not to. You still make the news on occasion." Shego fell silent for a while, stroking Kim's hair. "Why did you think it would work?"

"Mmh?"

"What made you think you had a shot at me? Until a few days ago I didn't even think I might be into women."

"I wasn't sure, but I had to at least try. But..."

"But?"

"I know it might have been just wishful thinking, but back in the day, towards the end, I got this feeling from you. That you might not have said no."

"You're right, it was wishful thinking." Shego had been certain she was straight then, or rather, it hadn't even occurred to her that she might not be. But Kim hadn't been wrong, in the end. Had there been something there she just hadn't recognized at the time?

This wasn't the time to dwell on it. Shego gently pushed Kim off her and sat up, holding a sheet to her chest. It was a little absurd, but she justified her bashfulness as an effort to discourage Kim from getting frisky. She had to get up and get to work. She looked around for a while before she found her hairbrush from where she'd stashed it when picking up the mess. She sat on the edge of the bed and started working on untangling her long hair. It was a little awkward one-handed.

"Are you brushing your hair before shower?"

"Yes, Kimmie. If you try to get the tangles out with your hair wet, you'll just damage it. Didn't anyone teach you haircare?"

"I never had hair as long as you. Is it a lot of work to take care of it?"

"Yes, but I think it's worth it." Shego had always been very proud of her hair.

"Definitely. I've always loved your hair." Shego could feel Kim gently brushing her hand along her tresses. "Why don't you let me help with that?"

"Go ahead." Shego held out the brush behind her. "Start from the bottom."

"I know that much."

Kim took the brush and started teasing the strands loose. It felt very nice. Shego wondered if this was what it felt like to have somebody in one's life. She wondered if she'd ever feel like this again. Her chest suddenly felt hollow. She was almost thirty and she'd never been in a real relationship. She and Kim had talked about maybe seeing what might develop, but neither of them had made any firm promises. Would she even know how to make it work? Kim's helpful ministrations were enjoyable, but the pleasure was tinged with melancholy.

"Were you serious, last night?"

"What about?"

"About us getting... involved?"

"I'd say we already are."

"You know what I mean. About, you know, dating."

"Yes. I mean, once I wrap up this case. It'll probably look better if we don't announce anything to the world just this second."

"Your sudden concern for appearances and conflict of interest is strangely not reassuring." Was she already distancing herself, preparing to let her down gently?

"I'm thinking about you. I'll be out of here soon enough, but you still have time on your contract."

"You really think you're going to succeed?"

"Tell me, Shego: if you'd been asked to steal incriminating documents from the FW suits at this trade show, would you have considered it a difficult job?"

"Back in the old days? No, not really. But I didn't have to worry about admissibility and all that."

"Oh, yeah, you're right. I can't do just anything, can I?"

Shego's spine went icy again. Kim wasn't this clueless; she was obviously dissembling. Had she inadvertently let slip that her mandate covered clandestine searches? If so, she had seriously misjudged the situation. Kim might have already secured what she was after. But what could Future Ways be up to that would justify such measures? She really, really needed to talk to her clients, but she also really, really needed to keep Kim under watch. Unless it was too late already.

"Are you hungry?" Kim raked the brush along her scalp, and she closed her eyes in pleasure. She wanted to purr, but that would have been too embarrassing.

"I could eat." She really should meet up with her clients, but there was no reason to do it on an empty stomach. As long as she kept close to Kim, a delay didn't really matter. "I think it's past breakfast time, though."

"I'm sure we can order room service."

"True. What do you want?"

"Cereal."

"Kim, you're a grownup now. I'm not letting you order cereal. You can have croissants and coffee."

"With marmalade?"

"Fine. Anything else?"

"An omelet."

"Are you sure you wouldn't prefer a full breakfast?"

"Hey, it's been a while since we ate." Her voice took on a playful tone. "And we did burn some calories last night."

"Okay, we can split an omelet." Shego reflected that with her lifestyle and physique Kim probably wasn't a dainty eater.

"Sounds good. Do we eat before or after shower?"

"How about you go take a shower while I order?"

"You don't want to shower together?"

"I really need to do things today, Kimmie."

"Can't one of those things be me?" Kim's voice close to her ear was low and seductive, and sent shivers down Shego's spine. She was aware of Kim's breasts pressing against her back.

"Maybe later. You go shower now." Before her composure failed her.

"Oh, very well. But I'll be thinking about you."

Kim handed her the brush and got up to walk to the bathroom. She didn't bother covering herself up, giving Shego a very good look at her body. She added a little swing to her hips that emphasized her delectable behind. Shego swallowed and fought down an urge to follow her; if she gave into temptation now, she'd never get out of the room.

Kim poked her head out of the bathroom. "Oh, and a glass of OJ."

"You want orange juice?"

"It's not a hotel breakfast without it."

"Fine, now go have that shower."

* * *

Shego had hoped that Kim would take a long shower and still be there when the breakfast arrived, but she was sitting on the edge of the bed in a bathrobe, toweling her hair when there was a knock on the door. Shego cast a critical glance at Kim as she went to open the door. Kim was showing quite a bit of leg, and some cleavage, but she was within the bounds of decency.

The young man carting in the food acted quite professionally, but Shego caught his eyes quickly scanning the room, lingering for a second on her in her pajamas and robe, Kim, and the unmade bed. She could practically see where his thoughts went despite his attempt at a poker face. She did her best to keep her embarrassment from showing. The embarrassment only intensified when she realized she didn't remember where she'd put her wallet last night. The young man waited silently, trying his best to not look around, especially at Kim.

"Uh, Kimmie, do you remember where my wallet is?"

"Did you take it out of your jacket?"

"Oh, right." Now, where was the jacket? Had she stuffed it into the closet, too?

"Well, if you can't find it, maybe we can come up with some other way to compensate our server."

Shego turned to look at Kim, who was running her finger along the edge of the robe by her cleavage while looking at the man. She wasn't sure if his expression was that of a deer in the headlights, or breathless hope. Shego finally found her wallet and fished out a note.

"Here." She planted the note on his palm and turned him towards the door. "Thank you. You can go now." Once he was out of the door, she turned to face Kim.

"What the hell was that about?"

"I was just teasing you. But did you see the look on his face?"

"I did. You'll be lucky if they don't file charges for sexual harassment."

"Oh, like he's going to complain."

"Is this going to be a thing? You flirting with everyone around, even though we're supposed to be..." What were they supposed to be? An item? They'd really only shared a couple of dates—depending on how many she was willing to acknowledge—and one night together. It just didn't feel like it.

"I wasn't flirting with him, Shego. I was messing with you. I told you: I've been a serial monogamist. I'm not going to fool around with other people while I'm with you." Kim got a mischievous glint in her eye. "Well, unless we invite somebody by mutual assent."

For reasons unknown an image of Cindy Winters popped into Shego's mind. What the hell?

"That's not going to happen. Just... can you tone it down?"

"I can." Kim gave an exaggerated dejected sigh. "Shall we eat now?"

"Lets." At least it would get them out of an awkward conversation.

* * *

The breakfast was soon finished, and Shego was left with a dilemma: she really needed a shower, and she also needed to keep an eye on Kim. She thought that maybe she should have just showered together with her, but she suspected it wasn't the tactically sound portion of her brain that suggested that.

"So, what are you doing today, Kimmie?"

"Oh, the usual. There's one interesting presentation I can still catch, and then I'll relieve Stacy at the booth. Well, I will need to see the manager at some point to sort some things out." Clearly she wasn't going to mention anything that wasn't related to Possible Solutions business.

"Do you need to get going right away? I'd like it if you were still here when I'm done with my shower."

"I'm sure you would." Kim offered her a knowing grin. "You should have just showered with me."

"We'd still be in there."

"Would that be a bad thing?"

"Will you wait for me to get ready?"

"Oh, fine. You go shower. I'll be here, trying to decide what to wear, maybe doing some stretches to limber up. Or maybe I'll get distracted and start thinking about you. Maybe you'll think of me?"

Shego hurried to the bathroom, more than a little worked up. Why hadn't she just showered with Kim?

* * *

Kim chose the exact moment Shego walked out of the bathroom to bend over to pull up her panties. The timing couldn't be anything but deliberate. Kim had obviously decided to tease her to death. Shego thought about looking away, but why should she? Kim clearly wanted her to watch.

"Oh, can you hand me my bra?"

"Is there something you're trying to keep me away from, Kimmie?" She picked up the bra laid out on the bed and lobbed it at Kim.

"No, there's something I'm trying to keep you close to. You're not bored with me already, are you?"

"I need to get some work done, Kimmie." Shego cursed herself for an insensitive idiot. She hadn't considered that her attempt to keep a stiff upper lip might come across as cold. "We can get back to us at the end of the day."

"Mm. I'll hold you to that."

"Will you stay here tonight, too?"

"Would you like me to?"

"Yes."

"I can't think of anywhere I'd rather be."

The palpable honesty in Kim's voice caused a warm glow to spread in Shego's chest. She stepped over to Kim and wrapped her arms around her. She could feel Kim snuggle against her, a warm and comforting presence.

"I'm not tired of you. I'd rather stay right here with you, but I do have a job to do."

"Fond of me, are you?"

"Apparently."

"Good. Because I'm not going anywhere."

Kim kissed her on the lips, this kiss minty fresh with the taste of toothpaste. Shego decided that a kiss or two wouldn't delay her too much.

* * *

Kim and Shego emerged into the corridor, dressed and ready for another day. Shego turned to remove the door hanger and close the door.

"Kim... uh, I really need to catch up on things with my crew, and talk with the higher ups. I've let you distract me from my responsibilities for too long already."

"I'm not stopping you."

"I know, but, well, it means I can't keep an eye on you personally. Could you promise to not do anything inconvenient while I'm in the meeting?"

"Shego, are you seriously asking me to not do my job to make your job easier?"

Shego realized she'd crossed a line. Kim was clearly willing to do much for her, in their private life. Business, however, was business.

"I'm sorry. Forget I said anything."

"I'm not sure why you think it's such a problem, anyway. You've had your minions watch me before."

"I still think you could lose them if you wanted to." Not to mention she now suspected Kim had more options available to her than she'd previously thought.

"While I wouldn't even want to lose you?"

"Will you at least tell me which presentation you'll be following?"

"So that you know where to send your henchman? I'm not sure I want to tell you, now."

"Please?" Shego felt a little dirty using a pout on Kim, but she reflected that all was fair in love and war. Kim had used one on her often enough.

"Maaaybe. If I tell you, will you send the cute one?"

"Wait, the cute one?"

"I think his name was Reynolds."

"What do you mean 'the cute one'?"

"Just what it sounds like. If it's not you stalking me, the least you can do is send me some eye candy."

"I'll send which ever one is on call for assignments like that. Will you tell me where you are going, or do I need to find out myself?"

"Fine. It's the one in Salon 5, set for one o'clock. Are you sharing an elevator with me?"

"No, sorry, the suit's suite is upstairs."

"Well, see you later, then."

Kim gave her a quick peck on the cheek and entered the elevator. Shego pulled out her phone as the doors closed.

"Johnson? How's things?"

"All quiet down here. No sign of the investigators yet. I think they might have given up."

"Good. Listen: you guys didn't get ordered to search Kim's room last night, did you?"

"Uh, were we supposed to?"

"No. Just making sure. Now I need you to get to Salon 5 to watch Kim during the presentation."

"Ma'am, I'm in the exhibition hall keeping an eye on things. Reynolds is the one on call today."

"I know; I made the schedule. Tell him to take over for you. I want you on Kim."

"Yes, Ma'am."

* * *

The Future Ways' Vice President of Sales had a nice suite at the top floor, which included a conference room. The centerpiece of the room was a table that was designed to seat many more than the three people arranged around it now. Shego sat next to the VP of Sales seated at the head of the table, with the executive from Research and Development sitting opposite from her.

"I would have preferred we schedule this meeting for earlier, Miss Green, but the timing is actually quite fortuitous. I have just received a piece of news I think should be relayed to you."

"Oh? What is it?"

"It concerns Miss Possible. My contact has just informed me that she is not working for United States Department of Justice, as you'd led us to believe, but rather Global Justice."

"Are you sure? My source seemed quite confident of their information." Chills were traveling along Shego's spine again. With Kim's earlier slip, that didn't seem impossible.

"Yes; he and I go way back, and he is in a position to hear about these things."

"My source must have fallen for a cover story, then."

"I am sure you will incorporate this new intelligence into your future plans, Miss Green."

"Already on it."

Now the big question was: just what had Future Ways done that not only got Global Justice's attention, but prompted them to recruit Kim Possible to go after them? This was way beyond the usual financial shenanigans or regulation dodging she'd expected. There was no way around it; she needed to know.

"Just why is Global Justice after you?"

"That organization is struggling to establish its relevance in this post-Invasion world. No doubt it is some self-important official on a misguided quest against us, possibly prompted by one of our rivals."

"No, I can't use this bullshit. I need to know." The men exchanged a glance before the VP continued.

"As you know, times have been tough all around after the Invasion. We here at Future Ways have been further hurt by some unnecessary and harmful export restrictions our short-sighted politicians have imposed on purely beneficial technology. In these dire straits we have needed to broaden our customer base to include clients whose political aims are not necessarily popular with the powers that be."

As he was talking, Shego slowly buried her head in her hands. She could feel another headache coming. While Future Ways didn't make weapons, a lot of their products could be put to perverse uses with some ingenuity. They were the kinds of things Drakken would have sent her to steal in the past.

"Please tell me you aren't selling dual-use tech to terrorists." Shego didn't receive an answer. Things were clicking together in her mind.

Future Ways was dealing with terrorists, or possibly a rogue nation. It could be a desperate effort to bolster their bottom line, or it could be a private scheme of the people in the room. Either way, they were obviously in over their heads. The government had found out and, because this was the kind of thing they took seriously, called in the big guns. There had been no arrests, so either there wasn't enough evidence yet, or they were hoping to catch the other party, too.

The surveillance was probably centered around Future Ways headquarters and production facilities, making it impossible to clandestinely deliver the goods to the buyer. What to do? Why, they needed to bring along demo samples for the trade show, thousands of miles away. If they loaded more than was quite reasonable and if some of it fell off the back of the truck, well, there was nothing nefarious about that. The right call would have been to kill the deal, but they were clearly either desperate, or complete idiots. Or possibly their new client was someone you just didn't disappoint.

It was conceivable the move had let them slip the surveillance for a while. Global Justice couldn't just relocate their operation within the borders of a sovereign nation without some red tape. So they reached out to Kim, a freelancer who everyone made allowances for. Her supporting cast was probably local DOJ drones, pencil pushers given a chance to live out their secret agent fantasies. The reason they were so toothless was probably that they had no authority to do anything; they'd just been scrambled to keep eyes on Future Ways while Global Justice moved the real investigators into place.

"Please tell me that it's a done deal. That whatever you were doing is done now, and everything from here on is above board."

"We... have contracted a third party to help us transport our technological products back to our facilities. What happens to them after they sign for them is unfortunately out of our control."

"At the end of the fucking expo? That's a week for GJ to get their shit together!"

"I'm not sure what you're referring to, Miss Green."

Of course they didn't. They were idiots. Shego had uncomfortable flashbacks to her days with Drakken. That line about new information had to be nonsense; they knew what the investigation was about, and had deliberately kept her in the dark until now. How was she supposed to keep their asses out of jail if she wasn't told these things? No doubt someone had felt very clever about arranging a deal under the very noses of the investigators in the middle of a media event. The smart thing to do would have been to dump the merchandize in a ditch somewhere on the way here and let the client pick it up.

"I'm not here because of the investigators, am I? I'm here in case your new clients get unruly."

"You are here because of your impressive resume, Miss Green."

Of course, she should have realized the handover was coming up. The new faces in the crowd, her and Kim's rooms being searched; the mystery clients were here, and they were suspicious. Still, if some unknown party made off with potentially dangerous technology, that didn't necessarily implicate Future Ways in any wrongdoing. Surely they weren't getting paid in cash on the spot, not in the middle of this circus. Were there any loose ends?

"Your laptop. You don't have anything related to this... transaction on it, do you?"

"It takes a lot of effort and planning to put together a deal like this, not to mention the delicacy needed in reporting the proceeds. You can't expect me to just handle it like a yard sale."

Of course. These weren't career criminals, they were businessmen in over their heads. Of course they'd have documentation for the whole thing.

"Delete it. All of it. In fact, scrap the whole laptop." Shego lit up one fist, causing the men to lean back in alarm. "Or better yet, let me do it. Where is it?"

"In my bedroom." The VP pointed towards the next room. "There is a lot of critical information on it. Surely you don't think it's necess..."

"If this is a terrorism investigation, it doesn't matter how they get the data, you aren't getting a lawyer to throw it out. You might not get a lawyer. If Kim gets her hands on that laptop, you're boned." If that hadn't happened already. Shego realized she might need an exit strategy of her own.

"I... I'll sanitize my laptop the minute we are done here, just to make sure there's nothing on it an overzealous official could find fault with."

"Make sure you're thorough." Shego's phone buzzed. "If you'll excuse me, I need to see what this is about."

"I think we were just about finished, anyway. You can return to your duties."

Shego mouthed 'laptop' as she walked out of the room.

"What is it, Reynolds?"

"I think you'd better get down here, Ma'am. There's some new faces here I'm getting a bad feeling from."

"More new investigators?" Please let them be Global Justice. That was the lesser of two evils.

"I don't think so, Ma'am. They look... rougher."

"I'll be there in a moment."

Shego walked back into the conference room.

"Miss Green?"

"The transaction was supposed to take place at the end of the week, correct? There was not going to be anything overt during the trade show?"

"I believe we already covered that."

"Something is going down in the exhibition hall, and my hunch is it's your new friends. I think they may be getting restless. This might get ugly."

"I don't see why they would. It should be a perfectly straightforward transaction."

"Did you tell them about the investigators?"

"I believe it was understood that discretion was advised."

Shego turned and walked out. If the shady clients checked out the scene and discovered the investigator presence, including Kim Possible, that their Future Ways contacts had neglected to warn them about, what would they conclude? That they were being set up, of course. The sensible thing would be to walk away, not double down. What kind of a criminal would seek to make a scene at a very public location?

A terrorist, of course. Shego's blood ran cold. She hurried for the elevator.

* * *

When Shego arrived to the exhibition hall things looked normal. While she made her way towards the Future Ways stand she tried to figure out what she was supposed to do. Was she expecting violence? Her instincts said 'yes', but was that enough to act on? She was short on solid evidence. What was the correct move here?

Her top priority was to keep Future Ways employees safe. Shego decided she needed to get them out of here first, then worry about the rest. But where to send them? Were the mystery clients looking to secure what they were promised, get payback on Future Ways for perceived betrayal, or to make a big scene in search of publicity? It might suffice to tell them to get in their rooms and stay there.

When Shego approached the Future Ways booth Cindy Winters looked up, her expression going from amused to uncertain. Reynolds stepped up to meet her.

"Reynolds. I don't see anyone out of place."

"They left the hall just a couple of minutes ago."

That could mean they were only here to check the situation. Were they happy? There was no sign of the federal investigators—fake investigators, as Shego suspected—or Kim. Perhaps they were mollified? She couldn't really count on that. Shego was aware the PR team was looking at her questioningly.

"You need to leave." Shego had made her mind up. "Reynolds, escort them out of here. There's a..."

"Miss Green!" A voice from behind interrupted Shego. She turned to see the R&D executive approach at a quick walk.

"What are you doing here?"

"Did we understand you correctly? Do you mean to imply that..." He paused and glanced at the PR team. "That our special clients are here and you believe they are not happy with... with the way we have handled the contract so far."

"I don't have time for double talk."

"The walls have ears, Miss Green."

He did have a point. This wasn't the moment to implicate oneself.

"I believe your clients feel you haven't kept up your end of the deal, and have come here to make sure they get whet they were promised. They might be pretty forceful about it."

"What do you base this belief on?"

"Call it an educated guess. I've dealt with these kinds of people before."

"Surely they can be reasoned with..." He was interrupted when Shego gave a short bark of laughter.

"You really have no idea what you're doing, do you?"

Shego herself was interrupted when an unexpected person walked into her view. Unexpected, because Johnson hadn't messaged her that Kim had left the presentation; yet there she was. Kim glanced at her as she passed her on her way towards Possible Solutions booth. There was no teasing smile. Her face was carefully neutral, maybe even worried, as her eyes met Shego's for a second. Shego thought she was trying to communicate something to her. She wasn't sure what it was, but Kim's serious demeanor put her on edge.

"Look, I have no time to argue. This is my call as the head of security: you all need to get out of this hall before it's... too late."

Shego's voice trailed off at the end of the sentence. It was too late. From the entrance Shego could see entered men in uniforms that screamed 'henchmen' to her. Whether terrorists or mundane criminals, the clients were here.


	8. Save it for another day

**Save it for another day**

Shego's watched as the henchmen moved into the hall. A quick glance told her there were more of them entering from the other doors. Most of the men he saw were armed with stun prods mostly useful for crowd control, but there were a few firearms.

The men wore purple jumpsuits with black belts, boots and gloves, and caps with goggles. The jumpsuits each had a broad white vertical stripe in the center of the chest, with an orange circle with a symbol in it. Shego recognized the symbols as Greek letters. While Shego hadn't ever dealt with the organization herself, she had spent enough time on the seedy side of life to recognize the uniform of the absurdly named Worldwide Evil Empire.

The crowd finally noticed the newcomers, too. The reactions varied from nervous to irritated to downright scared. The intruders started herding people towards the middle of the hall. Future Ways booth was towards the center of the room, in the direction they were converging on. The Possible Solutions stand was by the wall, but far enough away from the doors the men hadn't reached it yet. Kim was standing with Paul and a pretty blonde Shego assumed was Stacy, directing them to get down behind the furniture. She had a focused expression on her face Shego hadn't seen in years. Shego pushed Cindy behind her and addressed the Future Ways people while keeping an eye on the advancing troops.

"Alright, everybody. Get down and stay out of the way. You too, Reynolds."

"Ma'am..."

"Look after these people and get them out of here if you get the chance. Contact Johnson and Brown and have them make sure the rest of our people are safe."

"Yes, Ma'am."

The intruders stationed men by the doors and along the aisle between booths that went around the room. The perimeter secure, four of the men advanced towards Shego. Two of them held firearms in a threatening way, but not aimed directly at her. She saw two more walk towards Kim, who was standing her ground, looking defiant. From the door in her field of view entered a figure in a more elaborate version of the purple uniform. He had a neat beard, an eye patch, and an artificial hand. Shego recognized him as Gemini, the leader of Worldwide Evil Empire. While his men seemed like the usual sort of hired thugs, Gemini radiated an aura of menace.

One of the men at Possible Solutions booth got Kim in a hold while his companion menaced Kim's coworkers with a pistol. The hostages were the problem. If it wasn't for the civilians, Shego would have been cracking heads already. As it was, she was waiting for an opening. Then again, the invasion had been bloodless so far, which maintained the possibility that W.E.E. might depart peacefully if they got what they wanted. Shego couldn't spare the scene another glance, as Gemini stopped behind the men facing her.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Shego was startled when the Future Ways executive spoke up from beside her. He was a lot braver than she'd given him credit for, though not very bright. She just hoped Gemini was the kind of villain who liked to talk. He looked the sort.

"We are merely paying back your duplicity with a move of our own."

"Duplicity? I don't know what you are talking about."

"My good man, it is far too late to play ignorant. Did you really think we would be blind enough to fall into the trap you were preparing in collusion with Global Justice?" Gemini paused for a while at the last two words, looking momentarily concerned.

"What do you mean, a trap? We aren't working with Global Justice, we are being investigated by them!" He darted a glance towards Kim. "Quite without reason." Shego felt like facepalming. He couldn't really believe he could still play innocent, could he?

"But of course. And doubtless your specially retained security consultant has been meeting with Global Justice's pet freelancer to discuss recipes and gossip about soap operas rather than to coordinate plans against us."

The executive gave Shego a sharp glance, to which she responded by rolling her eyes.

"We were just catching up, you paranoid moron."

"Watch your tongue, Shego, or you'll find how I handle people who annoy me." He brandished his metal hand for emphasis. Shego seemed to remember hearing it had a number of weapons built into it. Well, she had built-in weapons of her own.

"Whatever. Didn't it occur to you that I was keeping Kimmie too busy to poke around anything sensitive. You know, doing my job?"

"No, it did not. And calling your supposed adversary by a familiar nickname doesn't make your story any more believable."

"Oh, like you're one to talk, Sheldon!" Everybody turned to look at Kim who had spoken up from across the aisle, her arms still being held behind her back by the purple-clad goon.

"Sheldon? His name is Sheldon?"

"Yep." Kim was grinning despite her predicament. "Sheldon Director, to be exact, the twin brother of Dr. Director of Global Justice."

"Wow. And I thought my family was dysfunctional."

"Everybody shut up!" Gemini raised his prosthetic hand, which was crackling with electricity. "We're on a schedule here, so let's get back to business before my younger sister decides to join us." He took a moment to collect himself.

"What ever the situation is, we were promised certain items, and we are going to collect such items. And, since we are here," he made a sweeping gesture at the exhibitions, "we might as well see if there are any other goods we might like. If everybody remains calm, no bystanders will be harmed." He narrowed his eyes at the Future Ways executive and Shego. "Only double-crossers."

Shego had heard enough. She looked at the executive. "How do you want me to play this?"

"You heard him. These criminals mean to steal our property. Stop them!"

"My pleasure." Damage control it was. Shego's mouth opened in a predatory smile as otherworldly green glow engulfed her hands. It was good to know where one stood, and it had been way too long since she could solve her troubles by punching them. She was going to enjoy this; she had a lot of frustration to work off.

Shego opened by throwing a barrage of glowing spheres at the people in front of her as she dashed away, both to get in cover and to draw fire away from the Future Ways team. Her bolts were a lot less dangerous than bullets, and much easier to dodge, but they were very eye-catching and made most of the opponents in view duck into cover, which had been her intention. Two of the people standing right in front of her hadn't had enough warning to get out of the way and had the wind knocked out of them.

Her first move had to be to help Kim with her captors and get her in the game to even the odds. Shego looked up towards the Possible Solutions booth, just in time to see one of the men flying through the air, out cold before he hit the floor. His partner was lying slumped on the ground. Kim was already charging a third man, moving faster than was easily believable. Right. Why had she thought Kim would need help, exactly?

Shego concentrated on her own situation. She wasn't dressed for this sort of work, in her jacket and skirt: she had prepared for nosy investigators, not armed intruders. She would manage. She wasn't concerned with the guys with stun prods, as her glowing hands were more dangerous weapons and they hesitated to get near, but the people with guns were a problem. The W.E.E. goons didn't seem to be any more competent than Dr. Drakken's henchmen, but any idiot could score a lucky hit. There were also a lot of bystanders around, and with her history she didn't want to have to explain civilian casualties. She decided to stick to the evacuated side. It would limit her movements, but should keep civilians out of the line of fire.

She fired off bolts of force to keep the gunmen in cover while she worked along the various stands to get into close quarters with her opponents. When she managed to isolate someone, she made short work of them with punches powered by her glow, making sure to not mangle them too badly while putting them out of the fight. The air was filled with shouts and curses, panicked screams, meaty thuds, and occasional gunshots. The invaders were showing more restraint with firearms than Shego would have expected.

Sometimes she managed to sneak glances at Kim, doing much the same as her, but relying on amazing body control and tactical awareness to avoid being targeted. She was poetry in motion, and Shego found it difficult to tear her eyes away from her. Kim was constantly moving, dashing in and out of cover and ambushing people who thought they were out of reach. When she hit someone, they stayed down. Kim's attacks were more brutal than what Shego remembered and sometimes she thought she could hear bones breaking. She didn't know if this was Kim's standard operating procedure these days, or if she just took exception to the use of deadly force in a public place. She was glad her days of battling Kim were behind her; she didn't think she could stand up to this Kim in her current condition.

"Oh, you useless cretins, how can you not be able to handle two women?"

"Give them a break, Sheldon. I haven't seen a letter earlier than lambda yet, I think you already dealt with the more competent half yourself."

"I don't tolerate insubordination or incompetence, Miss Possible."

"That must make it hard to live with yourself."

"Enough. I see I have to deal with this myself, again."

Gemini pointed his artificial hand towards Shego, fingers extending. She dove into cover as a barrage of micro-missiles detonated on desks and stands around her. There was a moment of respite for her as he then turned to target Kim, forcing her to retreat, too. Shego popped up to launch a volley of her own. Gemini dodged most of the green missiles, deflecting two with his hand crackling with power. He remained standing in the open, commanding firing lanes through much of the hall. His few remaining lackeys had sought cover.

Shego's cover disintegrated and she was forced to move. Gemini also had some sort of energy weapon built into his hand, and Shego barely stayed ahead of the blasts. Suddenly he whirled around and a quick glance told Shego he had switched targets to drive Kim back. Shego tried to take advantage of the distraction to close in on him, but he turned the fire back on her, forcing her to scramble into cover. She threw another volley of blasts at him as she did so. Maybe it would buy her some breathing room.

Shego panted as she crouched behind a desk. She'd forgotten how tiring it was to use her Glow this much. She really should have kept up practice, but there weren't that many facilities where she could cut loose with her power. Gemini didn't seem to be running out of steam any time soon. It was time to try stealth. She wished she had some more suitable clothing for skulking around.

She popped up to take a look at Gemini, throwing a few more glowing bolts at him, even though she sweated with the effort. With his gaze averted she moved, crouching low behind cover. She peeked carefully from behind a stand and, seeing he was facing the other way, lunged across the aisle between the booths to get out of sight again. She almost ran headlong into Kim, who'd apparently gotten the same idea.

"You know, I thought these guys were idiots for doing a daylight heist, but I think he might be able to deal with the police single-handed."

"Good one." Kim gave her a quick smile, which Shego answered with a flat stare. "Yeah, that hand is inconvenient. He seems to have improved it over the years he was laying low."

"Well, I've got dangerous hands myself." Shego displayed her elegant hands, green glow coiling around clawed fingers. "I could deal with him if I could just get close enough."

"Well, if you could disarm him, that would be handy." Shego gave her another stare. "I took care of the stragglers, so you should have a clear lane."

"What, in the last twenty seconds with him firing at you?"

"Yes. Just be careful, okay? With all the weaponry packed into that thing I'm guessing it'll go 'boom' if damaged. I'll give you an opening." Kim turned to go, and Shego grabbed her arm.

"Just... you be careful too." Kim flashed her a smile and leaped over a display.

* * *

Shego started working her way closer to Gemini while staying out of sight. Happily Kim's distraction helped her pinpoint his location by sound alone.

"Five years and not one call to your twin sister. I'm disappointed in you, Sheldon." Kim's line was answered by a burst of fire from Gemini.

"My name is Gemini. And I have nothing to say to my _younger_ sister."

"That will make for very awkward conversation when she visits you in jail, Sheldon." There was more firing and a frustrated growl when he failed to connect. Shego could relate to the feeling. She had tried and failed to land a solid hit on Kim often enough.

"I'm afraid I'm not headed for jail, Kim Possible. I will depart on my own once I've made an example of you." Shego took a quick look at the situation, and her heart almost stopped at the narrow margin Kim evaded the shots with. Kim moved with incredible precision, but between distracting Gemini, drawing his fire away from civilians, and trying not to get hit, she didn't have much room for error. Shego wanted to rush to intervene, but if she wanted to be sure of her opportunity, she needed to get just a little closer.

"Skulking away with your tail between your legs, you mean. I'm afraid your men won't be going anywhere."

"I have no need for those useless specimens. I will rebuild my organization, and Worldwide Evil Empire will be reborn, more glorious than ever."

"Just like the last four times, huh, Sheldon? It just seems to get more and more pathetic. Today was a pretty pitiful showing."

"It's not over yet."

"Oh, yes it is."

Shego was finally in position. When Gemini whirled at her voice, she struck. Her glowing fingers sheared right through the metal of his wrist. She played it safe as she wasn't sure how much of his arm was prosthetic, and she didn't want him spurting blood all over the place. She had time to think that Kim had been right as the severed hand detonated. The world briefly turned blindingly white before everything went black.

* * *

Shego opened her eyes and found herself staring at Kim's face, against the background of a high ceiling.

"How long was I out?"

"Just a couple of seconds. Take it easy."

Kim's face disappeared, and Shego tried to sit up to find it again. The room suddenly started spinning. Kim instantly reappeared and pushed her gently back down.

"I think you might have a concussion. You hit your head pretty hard falling down. Just lie down for a while, okay? I need to secure some people."

"Yeah, lying down sounds good." Shego closed her eyes as she tried to get the world to settle down. Concussion would explain the sudden splitting headache.

After a minute Shego was feeling better, minus the headache, and she carefully sat up. She was glad to find she wasn't feeling nauseated. She took a look around. Kim was checking on the purple-suited intruders while the civilians were milling about, looking confused and worried. Gemini lay near her, his arms bound behind his back. He didn't seem to be in too bad a condition. Shego looked down at herself and didn't see any obvious injuries. Her clothes seemed to be intact, too. The explosion had probably just stunned her. She gingerly felt the back of her head and found a bruise.

Shego stood up. Other than a spike in the headache she felt fine. She walked towards the Future Ways group. Reynolds was scanning the room, the executive was on the phone, and Cindy was giving her a strange wide-eyed look that looked half worried, half wondering. She didn't really care about the rest of them.

"Reynolds, I thought I told you to get them out of here."

"The opportunity didn't arise, Ma'am. It's clear now, right?"

Shego grunted in response. "Did you get in touch with the others?"

"Yes. The rest of the delegation is in their rooms, and the guys are waiting for instructions. Uh. Johnson said Miss Possible never left the presentation."

"But of course he did." This time she already had a headache. "Do you have any restraints on you?"

"No, Ma'am, but I saw a bunch of zip ties on a shelf."

"Grab them and help Kim secure..." Shego looked at the executive who had finished his phone call. "These criminals who clearly had designs on Future Ways property."

"Yes, Ma'am."

"Ah, never mind, the cavalry's here."

* * *

People in blue uniforms were entering the hall, much to the consternation of the people present. They weren't the police; Shego recognized the Global Justice uniform. It looked like they'd finally gotten their act together. A Global Justice officer finally saw fit to start reassuring the public and direct traffic. It was time to make a discreet exit.

"Oh, hi guys." Kim walked beside her while addressing another Global Justice officer.

"Dr. Possible."

"Please, don't call me that. It sounds weird. You finally got cleared?"

"Uh, we were still waiting for authorization. Given the circumstances we figured it was better to move in anyway. Easier to beg forgiveness and all that. I don't think anyone's going to get hung up on just when the paperwork arrived."

"I wouldn't think so. You'll want to arrest him, too." Kim pointed at the executive. "Do you have the VP?"

"The boys are bringing him down now." He turned to point towards the vice president being escorted through a door by two GJ goons.

"On what authority?" Shego turned to address the officer in charge. "If I understood correctly, you're not even supposed to be here."

"Oh, we have full authority to conduct a terrorism investigation in this country. Informing the local government is more of a courtesy, though a courtesy we would ideally like to observe, to maintain amicable relations in the future. Given we just wrapped up pretty much the entire W.E.E. I don't think anyone's going to make an issue of it."

"You mean Kimmie and I did."

"Your assistance is noted, Miss."

"Miss Green! Why are these... people manhandling me?"

Kim spoke up before Shego could. "Oh, that would be my doing. I told Global Justice to arrest you, seeing how you are suspected of providing material support to terrorists."

"This is preposterous. You have no evidence."

"Well, Gemini there more or less confirmed you'd been working on a deal. I have it on tape."

"You can't put any weight on the accusations of a known terrorist. He was merely trying to frame us." The executive spoke up as he was being handcuffed.

"We also have surveillance footage we've gathered over the past two months."

Shego turned to address the Global Justice officer. "If you've been just doing surveillance for two months without moving in, it can't amount to much." A thought struck her and her eyes narrowed. "Or were you setting up a trap for Gemini? Way to endanger the civilians, heroes."

"We would never have authorized a plan that places so many civilians in danger. We had no idea W.E.E. was going to show up in force."

"Yeah, that might have been my bad." Kim looked sheepish. "I probably should have seen it coming, but I was, uh, a little distracted." She gave Shego a look.

"I thought you were keeping me distracted so your buddies could work in peace."

"I was kinda the only operative on the scene, until these guys could get here. The other so called investigators were for show. I just, uh... anyway, that's not important right now." Kim turned to look at the vice president. "What's important is the smoking gun on your laptop."

"I'm afraid you are misinformed, Miss Possible. There is nothing relating to any illegal activities on my laptop."

"Well, no, not anymore, since you deleted it. But I did make a copy of the files."

"When the hell did you manage that?" Shego instantly knew she shouldn't have said that, since it was more than a little damning. She blamed the concussion.

"Just twenty minutes ago, while your man Johnson was looking at Holo-Kim."

"You mean while I was telling him to... Oh, that's just unfair."

"Miss Green." The vice president's voice was very calm. "You're fired."

"I'm not an employee, I'm a contractor. You can't fire me." It was a little inane retort, but Shego wasn't feeling her sharpest.

"Then consider your contract terminated, effective immediately."

"Okay, that's enough. Get them out of here."

"What about the rest of the Future Ways personnel?"

"I don't think that will be necessary. They were kept in the dark."

"If you say so, Miss Possible."

* * *

As the prisoners were escorted away, Shego turned away, feeling like she was in a daze.

"Just a few minutes earlier and... I knew I should have just scrapped that thing right then and there."

Shego was surprised when Kim stepped in front of her and wrapped her in a hug.

"What are you doing?"

"Being a good girlfriend and comforting you in your troubles."

"Kimmie, you're the reason for my troubles."

"Well, that just makes me feel worse about it."

The strange part was that it was working. She did feel better with Kim's comforting presence pressed against her. She wrapped her arms around the younger woman and let out a deep sigh. When she opened her eyes again, she saw Cindy giving her a curious look. She wasn't sure how to respond, and gave her a one-shouldered shrug. Then a worrying though hit her.

"You were in the next room while were in the meeting."

"Yes."

"So you heard us."

"Yes."

"Were you recording it?" Shego tried to recall if she'd said anything incriminating. She really hadn't been as cautious as the Future Ways suits.

"Yes."

"That tape's going to sink me."

"Hypothetically."

"Nothing hypothetical about it, Kimmie. In a terrorism case I'm not going to get off on a technicality. Any reasonable person hearing that tape would conclude I was in the know, and there goes my clean slate."

"Well, they would, if anybody heard it. I'm not planning on turning it in."

"Why not?"

Kim leaned back to look her in the eye, but didn't let go of her. "Are you seriously asking me that question?"

"Are you... are you covering for me?"

"Doy. Do you think I want you in prison?" Kim gave her a wry grin. "Well, I want you pretty much everywhere, but I'd prefer to be able to do something about it. Federal prisons don't allow conjugal visits."

"You really are seriously interested in me." Shego's eyes were wide. A warm wave raced through her before concentrating in her chest and in her loins.

"Shego, I nearly botched this job because I was more interested in pursuing you than the investigation. I really am very seriously interested in you."

"Oh." Shego's mind was stuck in neutral. The concussion, no doubt. "Good."

Looking at Kim's face hovering so near hers, with their arms wrapped around each other, Shego was seized by an impulse to kiss Kim. It didn't help that the rush from the fight and the glimpses of Kim in action had left her in a rather amorous mood. What held her back was the knowledge that, though the hall was emptying of people, it was by no means deserted yet.

Yet was that a reason to not follow the impulse? If she was going to pursue a relationship with as public a figure as Kim, she'd need to get over her reservations at some point. With her no longer with Future Ways and Kim's part in the affair mostly concluded, there was no professional reason to hide the relationship. And it wasn't like their current embrace was exactly platonic.

"Oh, to hell with it." Shego wrapped her arms tighter around Kim and captured her lips with her own. Let people stare; she was the one with Kim.

If Kim was surprised by Shego's impulsiveness, it didn't show in the way she eagerly returned the kiss. It almost made Shego forget her headache for a while, as well as her recently ruined career prospects. Almost. She released Kim to draw a breath and stepped back. Shego glanced at the Future Ways people, standing around and looking unsure of what to do, then realized they were no longer her responsibility. She tugged at Kim's hand and headed out of the hall.

"Come on, let's get out of here."

Kim fell into step next to her. "So, we're good?"

"When it comes to you and me, yes. Professionally, I'm afraid I'm not."

"Do you blame me for getting fired?"

"Maybe a little, but mostly I'm kicking myself for letting myself get dragged into this mess in the first place."

"You know, them firing you might be a good thing. It'll make it easier to argue you weren't in on the deal."

"You think so? They can still try to pin it on me. I really don't want to go back to my old life."

"I'm sure I can convince Betty to keep you out of this. You'll be fine."

"Betty?"

"Dr. Director, the head of Global Justice. We're very close." Kim gave the word 'very' a purring emphasis that made Shego feel a stab of jealousy and wonder just how close Kim meant. She decided that Kim was probably just messing with her again.

"Um. Yeah, if you can keep me clear, that's good. I'll owe you one."

"No, you won't. I'm doing it just as much for me; I do have a vested interest in you, after all."

"If you insist. I'm afraid my career is finished, either way."

"I'm sure you'll fall on your feet."

"I don't think so. Even if I avoid legal repercussions, this is going to wreck my reputation. It wasn't so hot to begin with, with my history. The clients who don't care about that... well, failing to keep my clients out of jail doesn't really make it easier to find a new gig."

"You should stay away from shady clients, anyway."

"The clean ones don't want to associate with me, Kimmie, especially after this fiasco."

"Well, maybe you need to get a partner. You know, someone with an immaculate reputation."

"What do you mean?"

"Oh, come on. We're basically in the same line of business. Why not join forces? It would give us both new opportunities."

"I don't want your charity, Princess."

"It's not about charity, it's about having you in my life. I was going to suggest it regardless how things turned out."

"I'm not sure it's a good idea to get involved romantically and professionally at the same time."

"Yeah, things can go very wrong, but they can also go very right. Don't tell me you don't want to work together with me."

Given how often Shego had thought about it, she could hardly deny it. "I'm not going to live out of a suitcase. I'm going to have a nice apartment I can call my own, and we are going to have an actual office."

"Maybe we could, you know, get a place together?"

"Yeah, because that's not rushing things at all." She wasn't nearly ready for that, and Kim shouldn't be, either, but she couldn't deny the rush of affection she experienced at the suggestion. Kim really was serious about her.

"Come on, I'm sure you've heard the one about lesbians moving together after the second date."

"Neither of us is a lesbian, Kimmie."

"If we are together, people are going to think of us as lesbians. Bi erasure is a thing. When I'm dating a man, people are happy that I'm finally done with my experimentation and settled down. When I'm dating a woman, people congratulate me on finally coming to terms with my sexuality."

"That's messed up."

"Yeah, it is. But, anyway: partners?"

"We can give it a go." Shego cringed at her instinctive evasiveness. Why was it so hard to say that she liked the idea. "Have you thought of a name for our venture?"

"I have, too. KSS."

"Kiss?"

"Kay es es. Kim and Shego Security."

"We are not calling ourselves 'Kiss', Kimmie. Can you imagine the kinds of job offers we'd get?"

"Do you have a suggestion?"

"I don't see why your name should come first, anyway. Why not Shego and Kim Security?"

"SKS? I like the sound of that."

"On the second thought, no. That's not any better."

"Well, we can figure out the details later. You need to rest."

"I feel fine, Kimmie. I don't think it's even a concussion. There's no nausea, dizziness, or ringing ears. Just a headache."

"Your pupils are fine, too. You should still get checked out. You hit your head hard enough to black out for a second."

"I'm fine. You don't need to fuss." Even if it felt nice that she cared. Shego distracted herself by calling the elevator.

"Well, I'll keep an eye on you for today to make sure it's not anything more serious. I think I've seen enough concussions to be able to tell. Plus I have a neurosurgeon on speed dial."

"If you're going to keep an eye on me, then I guess you'll be accompanying me to my room." The prospect filled Shego with delicious anticipation of a kind she wouldn't have credited mere days before.

"Isn't that where you want me?"

"Yes. Yes it is." Shego's voice was a little hoarse.

They stepped into the elevator. As the doors closed on them, Shego screamed at herself to be honest about her feelings for once. With just the two of them here, there was no-one to overhear.

"By which I mean I want to make love to you." The look of eager joy in Kim's eyes gave rise to all sorts of pleasant sensations. She wanted to throw Kim against the wall and have her right then and there, but she could wait two minutes.

"I really want to make love to you, too." Kim's expression turned a little sad. "But not today. The remedy to concussion is cognitive and physical rest, so no discussing heavy topics and no exertion of any kind. Maybe tomorrow, if you are feeling better."

"Wait, are you seriously telling me you won't have sex with me because I have a headache? You know that's never been anything but an excuse, right?"

"Any brain injury, even a mild one, is a serious matter."

"No, no, no. I don't think you really heard me, Kimmie. I said I want to have hot lesbian sex with you."

"Just wait till tomorrow. Today, you're going to rest. Maybe we can watch something silly on television."

Shego inspected Kim's face for any sign of teasing, but all she found was tender concern. She groaned. It was going to be a long day.


End file.
